Legendary Assassin, Hit The Infallible
by Matthew Everwoods
Summary: This story is about how Hit became the powerful Assassin of Universe 6. Also will be revealed how he learned to use the Time Skip and the true reason why only Hit and an incredibly small group of people can learn it. Follow this story as it reveals Hit's past, his family, the Assassins and the fact that he is the only Assassin left in Universe 6... or is he? Read it.
1. Pilot of the Assassins

_**Chapter 1: Pilot of the Legendary Assassins**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 7**_

In the black void of space, a spaceship suddenly exited hyperspace to travel to different universes. As the ship opened up, a woman flew out and floated in space close to Planet Earth of Universe 7. Stepping outside of the ship, the assailant held a man with one hand.

The man was revealed to be Hit himself, beaten to a pulp, bleeding over his face and his upper body, with his vest, ripped, for the most part, the only thing which was mostly intact was the bottom part of his trenchcoat.

This new adversary wasn't as strong as Jiren, the one who beat Hit in the Tournament of Power, but this foe knows exactly how to beat Hit for what he did, as this assailant was no ordinary foe. Hit slowly narrowed his eyes, almost closing them. He tried to open his eyes again, but instead, Hit got grabbed by his vest and pulled into the assailant's face. Hit only managed to narrow one eye and looked into the face of the assailant.

"Do you finally see it now Hit? Have you realized how the future should have been all along?" the assailant told him.

Hit didn't answer, as the assailant continued monologing.

"I am the one who should have been known as the Legendary Assassin. I should have mastered the Time Skip before you! Even your trenchcoat should have been mine all along, it was only meant for the true successor. However, you can keep it, I got my own, still..." the assailant said when she then raised her first. "This is the moment you repay your debt for what you did to me! Your death will satisfy me, and I will be known by legend! How does it feel to die by my hand!" the assailant said when she raised her right hand and punched an invisible ki blast right through Hit's chest, causing his chest to dent.

"Ooohhh!" Hit shouted.

The assailant lets go of the assassin, as he fell right down towards Earth. Hit's opponent watched him falling down to, leaving the half-dead assassin to die on his own. Entering her spaceship, Hit's opponent left Universe 7.

Hit fell into Earth's orbit, and as he slowly opened his eyes, he thought to himself. "All of this happened because I wanted to handle everything myself, but she made one miscalculation that will get her killed..." Hit thought.

Back on Earth, Goku was normally farming in his field. With his feet steering the tractor, he took a nap while the tractor was still riding. The unconscious body of the killer entered Earth's skies and came dropping fast down the sky. Descending closer and closer, Hit landed right in the forest, creating a loud noise, causing the forest animals to depart from the ruckus. The loud noise woke Goku up immediately from shock, crashing his tractor towards a tree.

"Daaahhhh! W-What was that?!" Goku shouted as he walked out of the broken tractor.

Goku looked at his broke tractor and scratched his back head. "Aw man, it broke again? I hope Bulma won't mind repairing it again, or maybe Mr. Satan can," Goku said as he looked around. "But, what was that noise just now? I hope no one is hurt," the farmer said when he slowly ascends up in the sky and looked around.

He saw in the far distance that there was smoke rising up in the sky. "Something must have happened, best if I check it out quickly," Goku said worriedly as he checked out what just crashlanded on Earth.

Goku flew towards the crashlanding in the forest, watching the smoke rising up in the sky. As he was right at the crash, he decided to go down the ground and look around.

Arriving at the catastrophe, Goku looked at what caused the crash, creating a gigantic canyon in the forest. "What?" Goku said when he finally saw the one laying on the ground, none other than the Assassin, Hit, himself. "Hit! It's you! But, what are you doing here?" he said.

The Saiyan looked at Hit and saw that he was in a critical condition, bleeding all over and ripped upper body clothing. He could barely move a muscle. Goku looked closer and saw that there was a dent in Hit's left side of his chest. He then remembered that the dent was the exact same dent Hit left Goku when they rematched each other before the Tournament of Power. Goku felt Hit's chest and noticed that his heartbeat was going slower and slower.

"It's just like Hit's technique, but he couldn't have done it to himself, someone else did it. I have to hurry up and bring him home while I quickly get some Senzu from Korin," Goku said.

He puts his right hand on Hit and his left hand with his index and middle finger on his forehead, teleporting the Assassin away to his home first.

* * *

 _ **3 Weeks Ago, After the Tournament of Power, Universe 6**_

Some time has passed since the crisis of the universes. After the Tournament of Power, everyone's life went back to normal. The Saiyans of Universe 6 all went back to their planet, Caulifla, Kale, and Cabba trained to achieve Super Saiyan 3, just like Goku. The Namekians celebrated on their own planet, Botamo and Magetta went back home until Vados would call them in for help. Dr. Rota attended a special event on a new planet for his abilities.

Last but not least, Hit, the Legendary Assassin, went back to work on his contracts. For his efforts in the Tournament of Power, Vados granted Hit a major upgrade on his spaceship for Hit to travel to different universes. The spaceship was specifically upgraded for Hit as it is not as special as the Cube, meant for only Gods, but solely for Hit as an Assassin.

Somewhere far on a planet, in a city with several high buildings surround the city while the sun rays were shining brightly around the city, Hit was casually walking in between the crowd of the capital to not be noticed. With his eyes closed, he looked for his next target who was on this planet. His intel came from the upgraded vehicle and its personal computer. His next target was a corrupt government official from Planet Gryll, Governer Suteki, with several unsolved crimes he is linked to but never proven to be true. The evidence could never be found, and without evidence, the governor couldn't be arrested, nor could he be convicted for any crime, so there was only one way to end his corruption behind the scenes.

In the crowd, Hit stopped walking for a second and vanished from the crowd of people. The contract came from the specific documents from Universe 6 Hit received from Vados. Other than the document from Universe 6, Hit has still 11 more from each universe. Hit didn't care who gave the contract, he wouldn't reveal it to anyone anyways, as long as he was getting paid for his job.

On a rooftop, Hit was seen sitting with his back leaned to the edge of the rooftop and one leg up, waiting for the right opportunity. The assassin looked behind and far into the distance, seeing a huge skyscraper, towering over every other building in the city.

Inside the skyscraper, a party was going on at the top of the 240th floor. The employees and the governor were all celebrating the years he has been working there and for his accomplishments of Planet Gryll. Hit grabbed something out of his pocket, it was a small remote control with a button in the middle. He pushed the button.

"Target almost in sight, just waiting for the right opportunity to strike," Hit said as he then raised his hand towards the top of the skyscraper and pointed only his thumb without watching where he was aiming at.

Without looking at the building at all, only looking straight with his eyes closed, Hit then shot an invisible blast straight towards the top with his thumb. The beam was traveling towards the skyscraper. As Mr. Suteki was walking towards the window, he looked outside and saw the sun still shining, and the second the sun ray hit his face, he kept his arms behind his back, he only stood still.

Then, Hit's invisible blast traveled right through the governer's chest, causing a huge dent in his chest, stopping his heart, killing him almost instantly. Suteki fell on the ground from heart failure, it was too late to save him, but his employees, they held the phone to the ambulances, but didn't dial it, leaving him to die for his doings. Hit's contract was dead. Still sitting on the rooftop, he opened his eyes and kept his composure.

"Target eliminated," Hit mumbled.

Tensing up his body, Hit suddenly vanished from the rooftop, not leaving a sign of him being there in the first place. Minutes later, Hit arrived at his universal vehicle and stepped inside.

"That was that," Hit said coldly.

He started his spaceship and left Planet Gryll. Sitting in his spaceship, Hit used the ship's computer to get his new target, codenamed: Manu.

"Target eliminated, who is next?" Hit said to his computer.

Suddenly, Manu, the Spaceship's computer, responded to the purple coated assassin in the pod.

"Great Job sir Hit. Well then, from the 12 Documents of each of the 12 universes, I have a new target who would be perfect for you. This target is from Universe 7, are you up for the challenge sir?" Manu asked.

"Universe 7? This could be interesting. Who is my target?" Hit asked.

"Your target's name is Don Kee, ruler of Planet Imecka and the tyrant known by other races. There isn't more intel on him because he does not like attracting attention from evildoers so that he could be save. Are you up for it, sir?" Manu asked.

Hit was thinking in his spaceship. "Hmm... a Tyrant, it's always the same. Probably some special or scared citizens must have found a way to get this document to me to assassinate this tyrant, Don Kee..." Hit said to himself. "Fine, I accept Manu, set the course to Planet Imecka in Universe 7," Hit told the computer.

"Right away sir, leave it to me. Should I start your log or is this one contract you want to skip?" Manu said as it automatic flew itself through hyperspace, from Universe 6 to Universe 7.

"Yes, this is one contract that I will speak about in my log," Hit said.

Manu started Hit's log as Hit kept composure.

* * *

 **Hit's log, July 24th, 2018.**

"My assignments were mostly the same, they give me a target, I assassinate them for money. If they don't pay, then they are my next target. Lately, many things have happened in the last few weeks, the Tournament of Power was, of course, a highlight, and all universes survived because Universe 7 won, even beating the likes of Jiren. Afterward, I continued my work, and many more contracts came in from the 12 documents granted to me by Vados. Governor Suteki from Planet Gryll was assassinated not long ago, he was the same as any other politician. The first one to start working hard, the next thing you know, he would sacrifice anything to keep his position. Corruption will hit us sooner or later depending on how much you want to sacrifice for it. The same old usual stuff they ask 'Hit, The Infallible' to handle. My current destination is Planet Imecka in Universe 7, the target is the leader of Planet Imecka, Don Kee. My ship is now going towards the 7th universe, let's find out how this will play out. Hit's log, end."

 **Hit recorded his video log in his spaceship.**

* * *

 **Universe 6, Planet Sunakku**

In a very far distance of the North Quadrant of Universe 6, there was a planet named: Sunakku. The planet was a peaceful world, the citizens never fought each other, they were too passive for that. There were arguments, but never too serious. The government was understanding of its citizens. The inhabitants of Planet Sunakku were very similar to the humans on Planet Earth, two genders, men and women with different types of colored skin. Though their technology is much more advanced, almost every citizen had special body gear to protect them if they were to ever be attacked by invaders.

On this planet, a dark-white colored Sunakkan male walked through the streets with flowers in his hand. The man had one special headgear, protecting the side of his head and his ears, but exposing his blond hairdo with a bang in the front of his forehead. Walking back home, he saw his house in the distance. In front of the house, was a small grass garden. In that garden was someone watering and taking care of the grass. It was a woman wearing a yellow hat while wearing she didn't notice the man was back. The man approached his own home.

"Sasine, I am home!" the man shouted.

The woman heard the man calling her out. The woman took her garden hat off and revealed herself. It was a beautiful lady with long white hair, a stunning slim figure and a smile on her face, brightening everyone's day while she was working in her garden. With her arms folded, she greeted the man.

"Chippusu, welcome home!" Sasine said happily.

The man kissed the woman on her lips and gave her the flowers.

"For me? Thanks, honey!" Sasine said happily as she smelled the flowers.

"I was going home earlier, so I thought, let me give you a present, do you like them? You once told me you loved roses the most," Chippusu asked.

"Of course I love them, thank you, they will fit right in. I'll put them in the living room, come on, let's go inside," Sasine told Chippusu.

The two walked into their beautiful home. Sasine filled a vase with water and puts the roses inside the vase, putting it in the middle of the table. Sasine then approached her husband sitting on the couch next to him.

"So, how was work?" Sasine asked.

"Same old stuff, it wasn't such an exciting day. We didn't get many customers, so after I finished my errands, I asked if I could take the rest of the day off, that's why I came home earlier," Chippusu explained as he then continued. "And what about you?" he asked.

Sasine's smile disappeared from her face as she stood up in a worried manner. Crossing her arms, she then looked at her husband. "I have had the same problems in the morning when you left," Sasine explained.

Chippusu looked worried at his wife and stood up, touching her shoulder. "Sasine did you..." Chippusu asked when suddenly, Sasine vanished into thin air and reappeared behind her husband.

Her husband shockingly looked behind as he saw his wife. "You know? I will never get used to that," Chippusu said.

"This keeps happening at random, and I don't know what is it that's causing me to vanish and appear at different places," Sasine explained.

"Maybe it's time to find the cause of this. You have had these problems for years now, and the doctor told us that it would be over in 2 months if you used his medicine," Chippusu asked Sasine.

"It didn't work at all, what else can we do?" Sasine asked worriedly.

"Sasine..." Chippusu said when he grabbed both her shoulder and stared her in her eyes. "I need you to tell me about your past, maybe it is some type of... trauma or accident that you keep appearing and reappearing in existence! You really need to tell me everything you know!" Chippusu demanded strictly.

Sasine pushed both her husband's hands off of her shoulders, as it was noted a long time ago, that Sasine was actually pretty strong. Sasine turned around with her arms around her upper body.

"Chippusu, I already told you a million times! I don't know anything about my past, every time I try to think about it, my mind goes completely blank! I don't know where I came from, I don't know if I am just like you a Sunakku, I don't know how old I am! I am not even sure if my name is really Sasine anymore! I might be called... Nutasu! Or anything like that! Who am I!?" Sasine said angrily.

"I know... I know it is hard for you. I hoped it would have been over by now. The doctor said that amnesia can either take some weeks. Depending on how bad the damage was, you could never get your memory back. I never stopped believing the day that you would finally found out about your true origin!" Chippusu explained.

"I know you meant well, it's just very frustrating for myself. I just... need a clue, a sign, something about my past, maybe it can spark a memory and I get everything back to me?!" Sasine said helplessly as she walked away from her husband and entered her bedroom.

Sasine puts on different clothing, a long yellow skirt with a sleeveless black t-shirt, as she puts her hair in a ponytail. She exited her bedroom and puts her shoes on. Chippusu saw Sasine putting her shoes on and spoke up.

"Where are you going? I thought we could spend some time together," Chippusu asked curiously.

"We will, but I just need to go out to think about certain stuff, don't get the wrong idea, but I just need some time for myself," Sasine said when she exited her house and closed the door.

Chippusu took a deep sigh and turns the tv on. Meanwhile, Sazine was walking outside, seeing next to her several houses in a row with their neighbors. She waved them all goodbye as she went on towards Chokoreto Village.

* * *

 _ **Universe 7, Planet Imecka**_

Several minutes later, Hit's spaceship finally exited hyperspace and arrived in Universe 7. His destination was Planet Imecka as his target was their leader. From an anonymous source in his document, Hit received word to assassinate their leader for a vast sum of money.

In space, Hit looked out his window and saw the planet in sight. The ship went to the planet and landed safely. Hit stepped out of his ship and looked around the area, which was a desert with small mountains spread around and hills of sand.

"This is Planet Imecka? I expected more. I better find a city first, then find this Don Kee," Hit said when he slowly rose up and flew away.

Several minutes later in the sky

While he was flying, he came across a marketplace and went down the ground again. From the crowded streets, Hit decided to keep himself out of sight to not be noticed by unwanted guests by occupying a rooftop close to the marketplace. Imeckians were small or tall blue, or greenish humanoids with pointy ears and ripped clothing due to them not having the money to pay for better clothing.

Hit didn't move, he only focused his pupils around and saw the civilians on their toes, living in fear and poverty. The assassin then looked to his down right side which was a bar. He walked over to the building.

When he opened the door, the people all looked at him as the band stopped playing their music. Hit kept his composure with a frown on his face. One Imeckan specifically took notice to Hit and walked away, hiding. Seconds later, they continued with what they were doing and the band went on with their music. Hit walked to the bartender and sat down on a chair. The bartender approached the assassin while cleaning a glass.

"You don't look like you are from here, friend?" the Imeckian bartender asked.

"Obviously, give me something to drink," Hit asked.

"You got some cash with you, stranger?" the bartender asked when he puts the glass down.

Hit stayed quiet as he reached into his pocket and throws some cash on the counter. The bartender looked at the bill but then puts it back to the assassin.

"I can't accept that type of money, only money from this planet, chump!" The bartender said when he continued cleaning his glass.

But then a male middle length light-blue Imeckian next to him spoke up to the bartender.

"Put it on my bill Imaka, I'll pay for the stranger's drink, he needs an acquaintance," the male said to the barman.

He reached into his pocket and handed the money to the barman.

"Whatever you want kid, have fun together," Imaka the barman said when he left.

Hit looked at the Imeckian next to him with a cold look in his expression.

"Why the generosity?" Hit asked.

"Just to show that we Imeckians are a peaceful race. But times are hard for the inhabitants, unfortunately," the stranger explained.

"Explain?" the Assassin asked.

"Because of our leader, Don Kee. His system requires all of the civilians to pay for everything we do, from taking a shower, to even breathing," the stranger said.

From a table not far from Hit and the stranger, two people overheard their conversation and kept listening to the two, a man and a woman both took a sip of their drinks.

"Why are you telling me this, do you think my presence here has value," Hit asked him as he looked straightforward again.

"Fair enough. My name is Mickian, and I have been waiting for you, Hit the Infallible," Mickian answered sneakily.

Hit turned his head to the Imeckian again as Mickian looked with narrowed eyes.

"The contract came from you?" Hit asked suspiciously.

"I have heard about the greatest assassin of another universe. When I got word from an acquaintance who you were, I contacted you as soon as possible. Remember what I explained, our leader is a tyrant and the civilians are living in their own dirt. He needs to go," Mickian said.

"Who is your acquaintance that told you about me?" Hit asked.

"His name is Monaka, he is my friend from Planet Wagashi and an intergalactic delivery man when he delivered my sweets, he told me about you from the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 Tournament so I decided to send a contract to you. Is it true that he beat you in a fight?" Mickian asked.

"Monaka... Now I see how it is. I lost out of respect for another, now we are even," Hit answered as he looked straightforward.

The bartender came back and handed both of them their drinks.

"Here you go fellas," Imaka, the barman said when he gave them their drinks.

Mickian took a sip, Hit then followed. Mickian then looked at Hit again.

"Listen, like I was saying, you have to get rid of Don Kee and save the Imeckians from tyranny Hit, you are the people's last hope, our savior," Mickian begged him.

Hit hardly slammed his cup on the table which slightly shocked the Imeckian.

"My job is to neutralize certain targets for money. I am not responsible for saving a race from tyranny. Once Don Kee is gone, someone else might rise to power and be worse than him. And unless I get paid to 'save this planet from tyranny', don't count on my help. Imeckians need to learn to save themselves. I am not a superhero of justice," Hit explained strictly.

From the table, two assailants heard everything Hit said and stood up, they approached the assassin and the Imeckian. The woman pointed her finger at the purple clothed assassin.

"You, stranger, we heard you two were talking about plotting something against our leader. That is strictly forbidden and against the law!" the female assailant said.

The bar crowd all looked at the fuss as it got quiet once again between Hit and the assailants. Mickian was frightened by the two because he knew who they were, but Hit was unfazed by the two as he didn't turn around to the two.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Hit asked them.

"We heard you talking about killing Don Kee. That is without a court of law a death sentence!" the male said.

"And who might you be to sentence me to death, I would love to see you try to even touch me?" Hit said when he stood up.

Mickian hid behind Hit as the assassin stood in front of the two. The assailants introduced themselves.

"I am Gale," Gale introduced himself.

"I am Sheela," Sheela introduced herself.

"We are Don Kee's commissioners and personal agents. What is your name stranger?" Gale the male Imeckian asked as he pointed at Hit.

"My name... you said that you heard everything I talked about, so you must know my name by now," Hit said smartly.

"Don't play with us, before we show you what we are capable of. Your name stranger!" Sheela said threatening.

Gale and Sheela stood in fighting stance, but Hit was off guard, not fazed by the two of them.

"I don't need to defend myself against you two before you know it, you will be down for the count," Hit said challenging with a grin on his face.

"Try it strange..." Sheela said when suddenly, Hit had his hands in his pocket and his trench coat started to waver.

The area got surrounded by a greenish-white tint, when it disappeared, both Gale and Sheela started to show rays of dark blue light overflowing their bodies. Both shouted loudly from the pain and when it disappeared, fell down unconscious.

Hit had his hands still in his pocket as he mugged the two commissioners down.

"This is just child's play," Hit said when he went to the door and left the bar.

The citizens in the bar were all shocked by the assassins and his abilities, which they can't even figure out. The second Hit looked at them, Gale and Sheela were out cold. Hit only stood still and Gale and Sheela just fell down on the ground. Mickian looked interested and amazed at the door that Hit went through and decided to go after him.

* * *

 _ **Outside**_

Outside the bar, Mickian looked around and saw that it was night-time. Hit was walking away with his hands still in his pocket. Mickian ran after him.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Mickian shouted.

"What do you want!" Hit asked annoyed.

"I just want to say that what you did there was amazing, what did you do exactly? Something dark blue with glitters appeared all over them and you didn't even move?! Was it a psychic move or a mental move on their body?" the male Imeckian asked.

"I am not obligated to tell you my secrets. I am going to find this Don Kee and end him, then you can pay me so that I can leave again," Hit explained.

"Hit please, I will lead you to Don Kee if you stay just for a night at my place, you are an interesting guy and I might never see you again. Don't lie, you must be pretty hungry after traveling for such a long time." Mickian asked him.

Hit the touched his stomach, which started to crumble as he thought. "I haven't eaten in a while..." Hit thought in his mind.

He then turned around and shook yes just 1 time as he followed Mickian to his house.

"Only for food, then I am gone," Hit told him.

"Okay, fair enough," Mickian said while walking.

* * *

 _ **Don Kee's castle**_

In the castle of the ruler of Imecka, Don Kee was swimming in a pool of money. All the money was earned by letting the citizens pay for everything they did, which made the inhabitants of the planet live a poor life.

"Ahahaha, oh how I love all the money I earned, this is splendid!" Don Kee shouted happily and elegant.

Then the door of his throne room opened, Gale and Sheela slowly walked in while still being sore from what happened with Hit. Don Kee saw the two standing as he looked shocked at both of them.

"Ooohhhh! Good heavens, why do you two look like that? So not stylish and out of place," Don Kee asked.

Gale stepped up to him. "Sir, there is a stranger on Planet Imecka plotting to take you down," the henchman answered.

"What! Take me down? Did you get some information on who this stranger is?" Don Kee asked scared.

"No sir, we tried to interrogate him, but this stranger is not like anyone we have ever met. This guy just looked at us, and before we knew it, we were knocked down. I think he might be a notorious assassin, sent by an unknown Imeckan," Sheela explained.

Don Kee stepped out of his money shower and put his bathrobe on. He puts his arms on his back, thinking while he walked circles.

"This is a big problem, an assassin who is able to knock you down with a stare, if he gets close to me, I am done for," Don Kee said worried out of his mind.

Then from a hidden door, someone walked into the room. It was a tall Imeckian with a dark green skin color and black attire on. He approached Don Kee.

"What is wrong?" the tall dark green Imeckian asked.

"Oh, it's you Ledgic, Gale and Sheela just told me there is an assassin on my planet able to take down anyone with a stare, and he might come for me next!" Don Kee said scared while biting his nails.

"Is that true?" Ledgic asked when he looked at Gale and Sheela next.

He then narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"If this assassin wants you dead, then I might be able to do something about it, but it still depends on my payment," Ledgic said.

"Of course the Triple payment like always as long as you get rid of that guy!" Don Kee asked him out of fear.

Ledgic turned around and walked towards Gale and Sheela. "You two, come with me, describe the stranger to me, I will have to prepare myself," he asked as they followed him.

Don Kee went to his throne and sat down, leaning on his right arm. Meanwhile, Ledgic was with the two lackeys as he puts his arms behind his back.

"Tell me, what does the assassin look like?" Ledgic asked.

"Uhm, he's a tall and light-purple humanoid," Sheela described.

"He wears a dark purple trench coat with a yellow belt, and he keeps his hands in his pockets an awful lot," Gale described.

"I see, first off, let's flush him out first so that he shows his face," Ledgic said sinisterly with a grin.

He then turned around. "Gale, Sheela, take your description of him and put wanted posters of him around the whole market, that should send a message and flush him out, making sure he cannot hide," Ledgic commanded the two commissioners.

"Yes, Ledgic!" Gale and Sheela said at the same time as they left the room.

Ledgic sat down on a chair with a grin.

* * *

 _ **Mickian's House**_

Hit followed Mickian to his house, when they arrived, Hit looked around. The house was being held together with paper and cardboard. Hit was surprised to see Mickian's house and then thought about something.

"This is your house?" Hit asked.

"Well... yes, you see, my money mostly goes to Don Kee and I want it to stop," Mickian answered as he scratched his head.

Hit then thought to himself and realized something. "If you Imeckan live like this, how do you expect to pay for my service?" Hit asked.

His death staring glance overshadowed Mickian as he got more and more nervous. He then puts his hands together.

"That is a funny story, see, I only planned for you to come here and kill Don Kee so that we can live like normal Imeckians again. I had the plan to get your money at first, but there was a bit of a problem and it failed," Mickian explained.

Then a gust of wind overshadowed Hit and he approached Mickian with his death stare.

"No money means no contract, which means instead of your ruler, you will suffer the consequences of not having the money you promised. Now, you are my new target." Hit threatened him.

"Wait wait, please just let me explain!" Mickian begged as Hit grabbed Mickian by his clothes with one hand and lifted him up a bit.

"Speak..." Hit told him.

"Hit please, listen. My first plan to get your money failed, but I have another plan, just let me explain and you will like it, please," Mickian begged for his life.

He puts his eyebrows down and let go of Mickian. "Continue..." Hit told him.

"Look, if you take care of Don Kee and his servants, then that means his fortune is now yours. He has all the money on the planet, that is more than enough to satisfy you. Please Hit, take care of him, and his fortune will be yours, I promise," Mickian explained.

Hit mumbled a bit and focused his pupils up.

"I only require the money I was promised, which was 10 million. You saved your life with that plan, tomorrow you will show me where the ruler lives, and I will handle everything, but if you lied about his fortune, then you will perish as well. I am an assassin known in my own universe as the one who never failed to kill his targets, those are words to live by if you get involved with me." Hit said confidently in his abilities.

Hit left Mickian's house with his hands in his pocket, on his way to his spaceship.

"Hey wait, didn't you want something to eat?" Mickian asked.

"I will survive, early in the morning, you are going to lead me to Don Kee's palace, much easier than figuring it out myself," Hit said as he was walking away with his back turned to the Imeckian.

Mickian scratched his head again. Hit went back to his spaceship and waited for the morning as he puts his arms crossed, his head down and eyes closed.

* * *

 _ **Hit's Spaceship, Planet Imecka**_

Early in the morning, Hit stepped out of his spaceship and looked around. The sky was light green as he looked above. The assassin in the purple trench coat levitated up and flew back to the market to meet with Mickian. When he arrived once again, he kept himself out of sight and noticed that something had changed in the city. Hit looked around as he saw a poster hanging on the wall.

"Hmm, what's this?" Hit asked when he looked at the wall.

He saw a wanted poster hanging with his face on it. When the street was empty, Hit decided to go down and take a look. He looked interested in the poster and puts his hands out of his pocket.

"My presence here is known, I guess my hiding skills have gotten rusty, no matter. Those two boot lickers must have done that. However, for only seeing my face once, this picture is well made," Hit commended at the poster.

Mickian ran up Hit as he saw him standing, staring at a picture of himself.

"Hey, hey sorry I am late, I didn't mean to," Mickian said while running.

Hit looked next to him and saw the Imeckian running towards him. His expression changed.

"Bring me to his palace, I will handle everything from there," Hit said confidently.

"Sure, just follow..." Mickian said.

Then someone interrupted the two from the rooftop.

"You are not going anywhere stranger!" an unknown voice spoke.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Mickian asked when he looked around.

None of the villagers on the market said anything but Hit already spotted the assailant on the rooftop on his far right. He only focused his pupils towards him.

"Hmph..." Hit mumbled.

Ledgic was standing on the rooftop, staring Hit down, but the assassin was not intimidated at all. He was only annoyed he couldn't take down Don Kee as quickly as possible. He decided to confront the humanoid instead.

Hit vanished from the spot and reappeared on the rooftop as his purple trench coat wavered in the wind. Hit was on the same rooftop and directly confronted Ledgic.

"Who are you?" Hit asked.

"My name is Ledgic, I have heard about you from my associates, that there was an assassin, which is you. So I decided to flush you out..." Ledgic explained.

"By putting up those wanted posters of me, yes I know the old 'Wanted Poster' trick to flush me out," Hit said.

The wind started blowing around as they stared each other down again. Ledgic stood on guard.

"What is your name, you have been kept in the shadows for far too long and it is time to make yourself known," Ledgic asked.

"My name. Not that it matters anymore because soon, you won't be alive anymore... Very well, my name is Hit," Hit introduced himself.

"Hit, a rather normal name for someone like you if you ask me, especially if you are rumored to have psychic abilities," Ledgic responded.

"It does not matter if you like my name or not, it's the person behind the name that you need to be worried about," Hit said.

Ledgic stood in fighting stance as it caught Hit's attention.

"Hm? Do you want to face me in combat Ledgic? Certainly, your associates, must have informed you what happened to them?" Hit explained.

"Taking them out with psychic abilities isn't that impressive, especially with weaklings like them," Ledgic said.

He jumped towards Hit, who then puts his hands in his pocket and jumped back to avoid Ledgic's punch. The dark green Imeckian looked at Hit who wasn't fazed at all.

He then raised his hand straight and focused his energy towards the assassin. He shot an energy ball at Hit who raised his right arm straight forward and easily stops his blast and redirected it into the sky. But Ledgic was gone from sight and reappeared behind Hit. Ledgic went in with a strong punch, but the moment it was about to make contact, Hit quickly vanished from sight without Ledgic even realizing it. Hit kicked Ledgic in a vital point of his stomach which results in dark blue ray sparks appearing from behind the Imeckian bodyguard but controlled his power to not kill Ledgic just yet.

"Ooooh!" Ledgic sounded after the hit.

He jumped back and touched his stomach.

"This guy, what kind of ability does he have? Before I knew it, I got kicked, and I never even saw him move," Ledgic thought for a moment.

"Ledgic..." Hit called him out as he listened. "I am not an opponent who you can beat, not only am I stronger than you, but more skilled as well. My years of experience surpasses yours by a long shot," he explained.

"Years of experience, we will see," Ledgic said as he rushed the assassin.

Ledgic rushed Hit down with thousands of punch and kick combos, Hit was still unfazed by him, dodging and avoiding the attacks like it was nothing. The moment Hit saw a chance, the area got surrounded by a light greenish tint again, as Hit skipped time for 0.1 seconds and hit Ledgic's vital points on his neck, his arms, his legs and even right in his face, again keeping him alive for the time being.

"Daarrggghhh!" Ledgic said as he got blown back by Hit's amazing prowess.

Ledgic was down, touching the vital points Hit focused on. He then looked up and saw that right in front of him, Hit was standing with an arrogant look on his face.

"No matter how many times you try, the results will stay the same, if I wanted to, I could have killed you the minute I saw you, Ledgic. If you keep getting hit on your vital points, you will die. Now, do you realize the error of your means to challenge me, it is useless. In over the 1000 years I exist, there have only been 3 people strong enough to match my strength and skill, and you are nowhere near their potential," Hit said.

"This can't be, he's too powerful, and yet Gale and Sheela's description of him is wrong, it is not a psychic ability, but something else. I have to retreat and plan my next move," Ledgic thought once again.

Ledgic jumped back and flew off, Hit let him go as he only narrowed his eyes. Het then jumped off the building and back to the market where he met with Mickian.

"Hit, was that Ledgic you were fighting with?" Mickian asked.

"Yes, someone you know?" Hit asked.

"He is Don Kee's top bodyguard and the strongest being on the planet, no one who ever faced Ledgic in a 1 on 1 battle ever survived. I should have told you..." Mickian said as Hit raised his right hand and interrupted him.

"You didn't need to tell me anything about him, I was solely testing Ledgic's power, and as I expected, he is just like my past assassination contracts..." Hit explained.

"What do you mean?" Mickian asked.

"Thinking he is the strongest on a planet but in reality, just another weakling jobber. I just want to get paid fast and leave this planet," Hit said as he then looked at Mickian.

"Sure, just follow me," Mickian said as he went on his way, Hit followed.

* * *

 _ **Ledgic's training room in the castle**_

Inside Don Kee's castle, Ledgic was in his training room, thinking about the short sparring match he had with Hit. He tried to figure out what Hit's special technique was which gave him an edge in battle.

"That technique... it's not a psychic move, but not physical either," Ledgic said as he puts his arms crossed. "Somehow he was able to move before I could even do anything, his movement is just like the Speed of Light," he thought.

He then stood up. "Until I know his secret, I have to take drastic measures, that Hit is not someone to take lightly. He will be here shortly and when I face him again, I will find out his secrets." Ledgic said when he left the room.

* * *

 _ **Outside the castle**_

Hit and Mickian arrived at Don Kee's huge castle. In front of the castle were 4 guards lined up as they were holding spears in their right hand. Mickian and Hit stood still in front of the building as the guards pointed their spears at them.

"I don't think you need me anymore, you can handle it yourself. Good luck Hit," Mickian said quickly as he ran away.

Hit saw him leave and then looked straight at the guards again. "Now then, it's time to start my work," he said as he walked over to the guards.

"Hold it, no one gets into Don Kee's castle unannounced," the guard shouted at Hit.

Hit stood in his Time Skip Stance.

"Charge!" the guards shouted as they attacked Hit.

"This won't take long, 0.1 seconds is all I need," Hit said.

Once again, the guards were frozen in the Time Leap while Hit was still able to move. One by one, Hit directly targeted their vital points, one guard was hit in his neck, the other guard in the chest, the other in the stomach and the last guard in the head.

When the Time Skip cleared up, the four guards fell on the ground as it showed their vital points directly hit and knocked them out cold. Hit looked at the guards and then continued walking to the inside of the castle.

Once inside the castle, Hit arrived in the main hall, more guards were waiting for him. It was an army of guards, completely outnumbering the greatest assassin of Universe 6. Yet still, the numbers didn't matter to Hit at all.

"More of the same..." Hit said.

"Everyone, attack!" the guard shouted as they ran up to the assassin again.

"Too bad..." Hit said when he prepared for battle.

Hit once again activated his Time Skip and hit all of the guards their vital points, and when the technique ended, the guards fell down on the ground

"It's the simple things in life, really," Hit said as he continued his search for the Imeckian leader.

* * *

 _ **The Throne Room**_

Meanwhile, in the throne room, Don Kee was scared out of his mind, knowing there is an assassin right there in his castle out to kill him. His only hope was his one bodyguard, Ledgic who hasn't shown up yet.

"Oh no, what am I supposed to do, if Ledgic goes down I am pretty much done for! Please Ledgic, come quickly!" Don Kee begged.

Gale and Sheela appeared from a hidden entrance and approached the ruler of Imecka.

"Where have you guys been! That assassin in right here in my castle!" Don Kee shouted angered at him.

"Sorry sir, we just wanted to tell you that Ledgic found a way to defeat the assassin," Sheela said.

Ledgic walked in from the entrance while wearing the strongest armor on the planet.

"That assassin has a secret technique that gives him an edge in battle, making him move faster than his opponents, so wearing this armor gives me the time to figure him out, and when I do, I will finish him off myself," Ledgic explained.

"Thank goodness for you Ledgic, if this works, I will quadruple your payment!" Don Kee said happily.

Then the door got blasted open, Hit was right there at the entrance as he looked around the room. Don Kee, Gale, and Sheela all looked shocked to see Hit, especially Don Kee who met the assassin for the first time.

"This must be the place..." Hit said as he looked straightforward and saw Don Kee sitting on his throne. "You must be Don Kee, I have been looking for you," he said.

"Ledgic, don't just stand there, get him!" Don Kee shouted.

Ledgic mugged at the Imeckian leader as he got nervous. "Uuhh... please... Ledgic?" he begged.

The tall Imeckian then walked over to Hit once again for their second match. Hit was really not interested in fighting Ledgic again after scaling his power.

"Ledgic... get lost, I don't have any business with you anymore," Hit said harshly.

"Not so fast Hit, I took some repercussions for our next meeting, this time, you won't hurt me. I am wearing the strongest metal on Imecka, and you can never penetrate it!" Ledgic said confidently.

Hit sights out of boredom, Ledgic was getting nervous because Hit wasn't at all.

"What's so funny, you can't hit me anymore!" Ledgic shouted.

Gale and Sheela kept looking at the tension between the two fighters. Hit shook his head and then spoke up.

"Ledgic, wearing armor only shows your weakness, it is shameful," Hit said.

"What!" Ledgic shouted.

Hit then raised his hand and clenched his fist. He then shot an invisible energy beam straight through Ledgic's armor, damaging the powerful Imeckan greatly by hitting his vital point at the same time.

"Daaahh!" Ledgic shouted from the pain as he crouched on his knees from the pain

Then, Hit released his fist and went back to his original pose. Ledgic couldn't believe nor could he understand what he just did.

"What did you do, tell me!" Ledgic shouted.

Gale, Sheela and even Don Kee were shocked and scared to see the results. Ledgic looked behind him as his leader and the two commissioners. When Ledgic.

"I used a technique where my energy travels through everything it comes in contact with and hits the vital point of the person I am aiming at. Wearing armor does not matter to me, I will get through to you whether you like it or not, and there is nothing you can do about it," Hit said.

Ledgic started to drip sweat, looking at Hit with a beaten expression. His fighting stance disappeared, it was like he had given up on even fighting Hit, he knew there was nothing he could do and that this would be his end.

"This can't be, you are just too strong, I give up, I can't fight someone like you," Ledgic said as he crouched down on the ground, surrendering.

Hit walked over to the beaten Imeckian warrior.

"Hit just... tell me... what is your technique, I have never seen anything like that," Ledgic asked him.

"Hmmm... very well. The technique I used is called Time Skip. I can skip time for 0.1 seconds forward in time and hit my opponents their vital points, that is just one of my many techniques I am capable of," Hit explained.

"Time Skip, I see... you move forward in Time for a surprise hit. Now you are off guard so that means you can get hit!" Ledgic said.

Ledgic quickly reached to his side and grabbed his sword, trying to stab Hit as a last resort. But Hit destroyed his sword rather easily with a punch and grabbed Ledgic by the neck, holding him in mid-air with one hand.

"Darragh! Aarrggh..." Ledgic shouted

"Those were your last words... You should have taken your chance and choose better ones to end it. Now you will see one of my second techniques," Hit said.

He raised his right hand as his fingers were glowing purple.

"The 5 Points Technique," Hit said as he started his attack.

First Hit aimed his pinky finger at Ledgic's stomach, piercing it, then used his ring finger to destroy his liver, his middle finger and index to destroy his two lungs and lastly his thumb to pierce his heart. Ledgic's vital organs have been pierced brutally by the Assassin.

Ledgic didn't move anymore as he slowly closed his eyes while blood was dripping from his mouth. Hit let go of his body as he fell dead on the ground, it was finally the end of Ledgic. Hit looked at his dead body and slowly turned towards Don Kee as he walked up to Don Kee.

"Please assassin, don't kill me, please! I am too young to die, why are you doing this to me!" Don Kee begged.

"Because it is my job, I am an assassin, I kill for money, and after you are dead, I will get paid," Hit said.

"You like money don't you! I am the richest man on the planet, I can pay you four times as much as your contract does. Please let me live, I beg of you," Don Kee begged for his life.

"I am getting paid a certain amount of money from my contact, I don't need more than I was promised," Hit said.

Then from the main entrance, Mickian entered.

"Don't listen to him Hit, he is a tyrant who only cares about himself," Mickian said when he approached Don Kee.

"What!" Don Kee shouted.

"I am the one who sent Hit to take you out, and it worked. It is time for you to step down!" Mickian said.

"Please, tell him to let me live! I beg of you!" Don Kee asked.

Then Hit grabbed Don's neck just as he did to Ledgic, the leader wasn't able to breathe properly anymore.

"It is time for you to meet your end." Hit said.

"Please! Please!" Don Kee begged.

Hit only raised energy in his fist once again

Hit then sent a piercing strike through his heart, causing a huge dent in his chest, stopping his heart, ending Don Kee's life as the tyrant fell lifeless on the ground.

Hit and Mickian looked at the dead leader's body. While Mickian kept looking down, Hit looked at Gale and Sheela.

"You two, got anything to say?" Hit asked.

Gale and Sheela were scared out of their mind.

"No, no we won't say anything, just let us live!" Gale and Sheela begged at Hit's feet.

He shook them off his feet. "You two aren't in my interest, I already worked out my contract, Mickian, time to pay out," Hit demanded.

Mickian looked at Hit and then approached Gale and Sheela. "You two, where is Don Kee's treasure room?" he asked.

"Oh, it's that way through that door," Gale said as he pointed at the door behind him.

Hit walked up to the door and opened up when he looked, he saw mountains of money all gathered from the planet. Hit entered and only took the amount Mickian promised, 10 million and then exited the room.

"I got my payment, 10 million was the deal, my work here is done," Hit said as he approached Mickian for the last time. "You said that Don Kee was a terrible ruler, but he has passed. Imecka is now without its leader, you take over his place Mickian," he suggested.

"Me? But I..." Mickian hesitated.

"Or don't, I don't care, do whatever you want..." Hit said as he turned around and walked towards the exit of the throne room.

"Okay, I'll do it, I will be a better ruler than Don Kee ever was," Mickian said

Hit stopped walking and turned his head only to Gale and Sheela. "You two, serve Mickian like you did with Don Kee, or else you will join him and Ledgic in the afterlife," Hit told them.

"Yes, sir!" Gale and Sheela shouted at the assassin.

Mickian took Don Kee's place as ruler of Imecka, with Gale and Sheela next to him.

"Hit!" Mickian shouted.

Hit stopped walking, but he didn't turn around.

"Thanks for everything, I kept my deal with you, come to visit sometimes," Mickian asked him.

"It was just business Mickian, don't take anything personal with me, I am not your friend," Hit said.

Hit left the castle as Mickian was left to rule of Imecka. The assassin went back to his spaceship. After a couple minutes of flying, Hit arrived at the ship and stepped in. He started the ship up as he rose up in the sky, the pod departed off the planet.

* * *

 _ **Hit's Spaceship**_

Hit was seen sitting in his ship and he restarted his personal computer once again. Manu spoke up to the Assassin once again.

"And, how did it go sir?" Manu asked.

"Target eliminated, who is my next target Manu," Hit asked.

"You sure you want to go on your next mission already?" Manu asked.

"I will take a break after I know my next target," Hit said.

"Very well sir, I got an interesting target for you, something you have never faced before. A Magician," Manu explained.

"Continue..." Hit said when he puts his hand on his chin.

"The target's name is Necros, a Necromancer from Universe 11 and on the side, a very powerful and ancient magician as well. Are you up to it, sir? Knowing your history with their Universe strongest warrior?" the computer asked politely as it showed a picture and some intel on Hit's next target from Universe 11, Necros.

Hit heard the computer but kept composure. "Universe 11, this will be a tough one, as it is Jiren's universe. The moment I enter, they might know I am here and will pursuit me..." Hit said as he puts his hand on his chin, thinking about his next target. "This will be good for my training, I have been reckless on Planet Imecka. Manu, I accept the contract. Bring me to Universe 11 and start up my log," Hit told the computer.

"Of course sir, right away. From Universe 6 to Universe 11, we will arrive in roughly 20 minutes if I hurry. You can start your log now Master Hit," Manu told the assassin.

Hit said back in his chair and crossed his arms with a frown on his face, only thinking to himself.

* * *

 **Narration from Hit:**

Hit's Log: 25th of July, 2018. Contract, Don Kee, Ruler of Imecka, deceased. As I said earlier, my jobs were mostly the same, kill someone because they are a pest to another person or in Imecka's case, the whole planet. The same old story, now that Mickian took Don Kee's place, it would only be a matter of time before he becomes even worse than Don Kee. Maybe then... I would have to kill him as well, but we will see. My assignments and reputation kept proceeding me in Universe 6, and now it will in Universe 7. Expanding my range from different universes is what I planned for a long time. Being from Universe 6, it got a bit too one-sided. Now I am on to capture my chosen target from the wanted document. My next target is called: Necros. According to the limited intel, Necros is an ancient creature, able to use Necromancy, reviving the dead almost perfectly the way when they were alive, either that or as half-dead zombies to keep them obedient. However, this journey will be a tough one, because it appears Necros is a citizen of Universe 11, Jiren and the Pride Trooper's Universe. This could get interesting, we will see how it plays out. I am well prepared, still, Jiren will become a huge problem on the road, but I am not a coward to avoid him like that so I will have to use everything in my disposal to not fall into their clutches until I am well prepared for battle. This will be my journey to Universe 11.

 **Hit's log End**

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Chokoreto Village**_

Once arrived in the village, Sasine walked in between the crowd. While she was walking, she kept walking right through the people in the crowd. Sasine noticing that she became intangible and sighs deeply, not know what is causing this new ability or how to make her stop doing what she is doing.

Exiting the huge crowd of people in the village, Sasine arrived at the local park and entered. She saw an old lady sitting on a bench, feeding the birds as she sat next to her. She knew the lady all too well.

"Hello Mrs. Fondue, lovely day, isn't it?" Sasine asked.

The old lady looked at Sasine and smiled. "Oh, Sasine my dear, how lovely for you to join me on this beautiful day. How are you, child?" Mrs. Fondue asked happily.

"Not so good, I am having the same trouble again, this time, I went through other people like a ghost," Sasine explained.

"Oh, right, your husband told me about those weird things happening to you. I am very sorry about your condition child, but try to make the best of it. You are a very special woman, I knew that ever since the day I saw you the first time, and Chippusu is really happy with you in his life," Mrs. Fondue explained.

Sasine smiled at the old lady. "Thank you very much, I do appreciate him, but I needed to get out because what if the things I do can actually hurt him? This whole situation is worrying me," Sasine asked.

"You won't, you are too pure-hearted to hurt anyone, and I know you would never kill anyone," Mrs. Fondue told her.

"Right now, I am not very sure about it anymore," Sasine tried to explain.

Suddenly, she started to hear a very loud noise coming from an unknown place. Then, coming from the far right side, a young boy was walking his paper route as she shouted the latest news for Planet Sunakku.

"Extra Extra, major news that you never want to miss out on!" The paperboy shouted when he ran up to the old lady and Sasine.

The paperboy stopped in front of the two and showed them his special issue of Sunakku Paper.

"Ladies, you will never believe what just happened! According to the King of Sunakku, he received word that the Gods spoke to him about something incredible! Here, read it, it's all in this paper!" the paperboy excitedly told them when he handed Sasine a newspaper.

"The Gods? What is he talking about?" Sasine asked.

"Read the newspaper, maybe there is some useful information," Mrs. Fondue told her

The paperboy ran away to hand out more of the newspaper. Meanwhile, Sasine read what the paperboy was so excited about. When she read the front, it said something remarkable.

"Erased But Still Alive?" Sasine said.

"What is this?" the old lady asked.

Sasine opened the newspaper and read the article out loud. "A long time ago, the Gods organized a secret Multiversal Martial Arts Tournaments for 8 of the 12 universes to participate? The losers of the tournament would be erased together with their entire universe?!" Sasine read as she commented. "What?! There was a tournament that decided our fate! How can this be?!" she asked.

"That's not very good, erased?" the old lady asked.

"I'll continue..." Sasine said as she read: "The Tournament of Power as it is called, was a fighting tournament where 10 of the strongest fighters of the 8 chosen universes. Universe 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10 and 11 all participated in their best efforts to fight for survival. More information on the Tournament of Power will be broadcasted through the 12 universes today at 12 PM tonight in each universe for everyone to witness some of the most intense battles of the era. Tune in for the Tournament of Power" Sasine explained.

"Oh, so it is only a game show? I was worried for a second," Mrs. Fomdue said.

Sasine was watching the article in the newspaper and saw the specific picture of the Tournament of Power. With several fighters on the front page, one fighter stood out only for her. Sasine kept watching closely and noticed that there was a man in a purple trenchcoat with his arms crossed. She kept watching that specific man.

"Hmmm... somehow this man... is..." Sasine mumbled as she stared him down.

As she blank-stared the man in the purple trenchcoat down, Sasine was starting to fall in some type of trans, but then suddenly, she shook her head and quickly stood up from the bench, acting like nothing had just happened.

"Wow, the Tournament of Power! That sounds interesting, then again, universes were erased, but I am still alive, either this universe was left out of the tournament or we won the tournament, or else I wouldn't be alive right now," Sasine said as she looked at the picture with several fighters on the cover of the Tournament of Power. "Hmh, that guy in the red and black spandex looks really powerful, I bet that he won the tournament, and the guy in the blue spandex and white armor looks really powerful as well, I guess the one in the orange is the weakest on the picture, he looks too goofy to be strong, must be a jobber. Then there is... that guy with the purple trenchcoat... why does he... look... Alright, whatever, hopefully, they can give us a great show," Sasine said excitedly as she prepared herself to leave. "Mrs. Fondue, I have to go home, this is something I want to tell my husband!" Sasine said excitedly.

"Of course child, have fun," Mrs. Fondue said as she stayed behind.

Meanwhile, Sasine went back home to tell Chippusu about the Tournament of Power which would start in only a couple hours, getting broadcasted in every universe and on every channel for the people that have missed the entire Tournament.


	2. Another Time Skip, The Forgotten Promise

_**Another Time Skip? The Half Forgotten Promise**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 11**_

After traveling for several minutes through hyperspace, Hit finally arrived in Universe 11, floating around in space. Hit looked around and saw several planets in front of him. With his hands in his pockets, he kept his composure and only looked into the distance.

"So, this is Universe 11, looks the same as any other universe," Hit said when he focused his sight on a green planet in front of him. "That planet will do as a temporary resting place until I continue my assignment," the assassin muttered when the spaceship went right for the green planet.

Meanwhile, somewhere in space, Toppo, leader of the Pride Troopers was in the Pride Trooper's spaceship together with Khaseral and Dyspo to meet the new members of the Pride Troopers on Planet Sweets. With Khaseral deciding the next coordinates, Toppo comments.

"Khaseral, how long until we arrive? The new trainees need the best guidance we can get, and only we can do that!" Toppo asked in his captain chair.

"I think maybe 20 minutes in total, Dyspo, I need your help with something," Khaseral said when he looked at the purple rabbit.

But something was wrong, Dyspo troubledly grits his teeth and clenched his fist as he kept watching the distance with an angered look on his face. Khaseral noticed that he wasn't being his old confident self.

"Dyspo?! What's wrong?" Khaseral asked.

"Is there an enemy nearby? An enemy that deserves to be put to justice!" Toppo asked with a heroic pose.

Dyspo slowly stood up from his chair and quickly looked at Toppo. "He is here! In our universe Toppo!" Dyspo told him.

"Hmm..." Toppo mumbled. "Who is here Dyspo?" he asked

"The Assassin, Hit! I can sense him, he is on a planet not far from here!" Dyspo told him when she stood out of his chair.

"Hit, in our universe?! We have to deal with him before causes more trouble, the trainees can wait!" Toppo said as he then looked at the General who was sitting at the controls. "General, change coordinates, if he is here in our universe, then we need to act quick!" Toppo said with a pose.

"What is he doing here in our Universe?!" Khaseral asked.

"We don't know. Hit is the same Assassin that fought Jiren in the Tournament of Power, whom he considered one of the strongest warriors he was needed for. He might be looking for vengeance against Jiren," Toppo explained when he looked at Dyspo again. "Dyspo, follow his energy to find out where he is hiding," he told him.

And thus, the members of the Pride Troopers went on to find out where the Assassin was hiding.

Meanwhile, Hit's ship landed on the green planet as he opened the door and stepped out, looking around the area, he couldn't feel anyone on the planet, it was a lifeless wasteland. The assassin leaned on the ship and slowly puts his right hand out of his pocket. He showed a small device and pushed the button. The device showed a hologram of his chosen target, Necros.

The image of Necros looked basic, he was a tall, blue humanoid with long slicked-back black hair and a confident expression. His attire consists of green cargo pants and a green cape. The assassin clicked on the button, the image showed a text with more information about his chosen target.

"Necros, his specialty is Necromancy and currently known as a powerful magician of Universe 11. According to the documents, Necros is a well known criminal mastermind, not even the Pride Troopers can catch that easily. The Magician has a long history of stealing souls from the Otherworld and Hell and breaking several rules on a godly scale. His specialty is using his magic to resurrect anyone back from the dead, from one person to a small army to conquer planets for him. To keep them obedient, he usually revives his subjects as zombies," Hit read the description coming with the hologram.

Hit clicked on the button and the hologram disappeared. The moment the image was gone, the atmosphere suddenly changed, as Hit noticed that there were several high power levels approaching the planet he was inhabiting for rest. Hit looked sky high, still seeing nothing, but he knew they would come for him sooner or later.

"They have discovered me," Hit said when he puts his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes with his head down. "I guess Dyspo wants a rematch from the last time," the purple trenchcoated hitman told himself.

Hit didn't do anything, he just kept leaning on the spaceship and waited for their arrival. Several minutes later, Toppo, Dyspo, and Khaseral approached the planet where Hit was residing. Their ship went down the ground and noticed the cube down below.

"Clear for landing!" Toppo said.

The spaceship finally landed, as the Pride Trooper heroically jumped out of the space shop. When they scouted the area, they saw the ship and Hit standing in the distance, not moving an inch.

"He's right there!" Toppo shouted.

"I am on it!" Dyspo shouted when he used his light speed to capture the Assassin.

"Dyspo, wait, don't rush it!" Toppo shouted as he tried to stop the Pride Trooper from going brashly into the fight against the trenchcoated assailant.

Dyspo was charging Hit when he still wasn't moving an inch. As he came closer, the sonic warrior went in with a punch.

"You are off guard, Hit!" Dyspo shouted.

He gained fast and when he finally managed to hit him, Dyspo's punch went right through Hit like an illusion, as he also went through Hit's ship. This sudden change shocked Dyspo as he looked behind.

"What the!" Dyspo shouted. "What is this!?" he shouted.

He tried several more attacks with great speed, but his attacks just did not land, only wasting his stamina in the process while Hit with his eyes closed, grinned. Toppo and Khaseral arrived and noticed Dyspo fighting a ghost.

"Damnit! You coward!" Dyspo yelled angrily.

"A fake image? Is it a part of his Time Skip?" Toppo asked.

"We should be on guard, who knows what he is capable off," Khaseral said.

Then suddenly, Hit, who was leaning on the ship, finally opened his eyes and looked at Dyspo while he kept his hands in his pocket. "Dyspo, it's been a while since our last meeting," Hit told him.

"I figured you'd quit being an assassin after Jiren beat you out of commission in the tournament! You should have learned your lesson and never come to our universe!" Dyspo told him confidently and proudly with his hands on his sides.

"Good point, but then again, I rather lose to the strongest warrior than against you or Universe 3's blue blob," Hit said when he blankly stared at the rabbit.

Dyspo stood in his fighting stance. "If you really think I am a joke, then try me on again, you won't be able to get me in your Time Skip ever again! This time, my speed will only increase when I use my real power! In Super Maximum Light Speed Mode, you won't be even able to see me coming!" Dyspo said.

"Do you really think I am that charitable to use the same tactics on you? I always have a plan, does not matter if they work or not, I never come unprepared. Knowing that you would want revenge against me for beating you in the tournament, I decided to take some repercussions," Hit said with a grin.

"And what would that be?!" Dyspo shouted.

"Remember, my improvement is still a part of me, I won't let myself get discovered that easily. I am an assassin, we hide in the dark until it is the right time to strike. We aren't in the Tournament of Power anymore Dyspo, which means I am not restricted to using my true killing techniques anymore. Your Light Speed Mode won't matter because you are too linear and too predictable to figure out, and I never fight my opponents the same way," Hit told them.

"I don't have quarrels with you lot, and you are not on my assassination list, so stay out of my way," Hit told them strictly.

Dyspo tried to step up to the Assassin, but Khaseral held him back by grabbing his shoulder and Toppo instead walked up.

"The Assassin of Universe 6 is not welcome in our precious Universe 11. Hit, we give you a chance to leave our universe on your own terms, or the wrath of the Pride Troopers will fall upon you!" Toppo shouted at him when he pointed right at him with his huge hand. "I am more than enough to beat you, I have observed your fighting techniques and you won't get through me, through Justice!" Toppo shouted with a quick pose.

Hit looked at the leader with no interest at all. "I will leave once my work here is done, Toppo, not anytime soon, " Hit told them.

Toppo only downed his eyebrows.

"Universe 11 is the Pride Trooper's universe to protect. You are an outsider trespassing with evil intentions!" Toppo told Hit.

"Hmph..." Hit only mumbled, not answering to the leader of the Pride Troopers.

Dyspo stood next to Toppo. "Toppo, Khaseral, let's take him out together, we cannot allow trespassers like him to stay here, he's too dangerous to let loose," Dyspo asked of the leader.

"I am with Dyspo on this one, I am not that familiar with him and his abilities, but he gives off a deadly vibe that even gives me some chills," Khaseral told him.

"Are you three done plotting already? If you mind, I have more important things to do," Hit said when he turned towards his spaceship. "If you would like to capture me, then try it. Ever since the tournament, I have special repercussions against opponents like you," Hit said when he only slightly turned his head.

Toppo, Dyspo, and Khaseral stepped up. However, the moment they wanted to face the assassin, the entire sky turned red. It wasn't a sign of the weather, it was a sign of ultimate power racing towards the planet with no intention of slowing down. Hit looked up in the sky and recognized the color his this energy that enveloped the sky.

"He's here as well," Hit mumbled emotionless.

Toppo and Dyspo looked around. "He never comes out unless it is absolutely important! It must be because Hit is here that it caught his attention!" Toppo shouted nervously.

"Hahaha, now you have done it Hit, the same thing will happen as in the Tournament of Power!" Dyspo told him while laughing.

Tearing through the sky, a giant sphere of energy broke through the atmosphere and quickly descents down. Finally, with a firing blaze of energy, the stranger landed as he was standing tall with his arms crossed. The assailant was a tall and extremely muscular humanoid with big black eyes and a cold demeanor just like the Assassin.

Hit noticed the stranger standing behind him and then turned around, while still keeping the same cool composure. Finally, the stranger spoke up.

"You..." the stranger said coldly and emotionless.

Hit only mumbled the stranger's name. "You..." he commented when he released his hands from his pocket.

"I sensed your specific energy from 25 planets away. For an Assassin, you don't mask your energy well enough," Jiren said when he kept watching him with strict eyes. "Assassin Hit, you have some nerve to enter Universe 11, knowing you would come across me," Jiren told him.

"I am not here for friendly visits Jiren, my motives to be here is solely meant for my job," Hit explained.

"Assassination..." Jiren said when he immediately materialized behind Hit. "Your job disgusts me the most. Killing people for a price, your kind has no place in this world," Jiren told him.

"Jiren..." Hit said when he avoided eye contact. "What you think of me, my job and who I kill is none of my concern," Hit said when he paused for a split second. "You have beaten me in the Universal Tournament, I was no match for you in the end, and my defeat was made clear when my Time Cage couldn't bind you anymore," Hit explained.

"What is your point assassin," Jiren told him coldly.

"Until I am absolutely sure that I have a way to take you down, I will avoid fighting you, so I thought out a strategy to avoid any unnecessary fighting," Hit said when he turned around and showed a proud smile. "I made sure to lure all 4 of you to this specific location," Hit explained.

"What for!? What did you do!" Dyspo asked with a clenched fist.

"Hmhmh..." Hit laughed with a mumble. "You still don't get it? This 'Hit' you are talking to, is only a clone, created by my special technique. To keep you all occupied so that the real Hit can work in silence somewhere far away in the universe. Jiren, maybe I wanted you to follow my energy to this place, maybe I wanted all of you to come here to this planet," Hit explained.

"It was only a diversion. The real Hit made you so that I would follow this energy signal? Misdirecting the real Hit's true location by using fake energy signals, how assassin-like, hiding like a coward," Jiren said annoyed.

"I wouldn't be an assassin if I didn't know how to hide. I used to only make fakes of my energy, but after improving from the Tournament of Power, I managed to make perfect clones of myself with identical energy to my original body. There is a difference between cowardice and strategy, but beings with raw power don't rely on that," the Hit clone explained.

"But, then what about that spaceship! You cannot create a fake of that!" Dyspo shouted.

The Hit Clone touched the ship and showed it was only a hologram of the real one. As the Hit clone smiles, it then destroyed the hologram of the ship and turned into pure energy, as for the clone which vanished into thin air and traveled far into outer space.

Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo, and Khaseral were all left on an empty planet. Jiren couldn't care less, while Toppo was scratching his head and Dyspo angrily grits his teeth. Khaseral decided to get back to the ship and prepared it for take off.

Meanwhile, Toppo and Dyspo stood next to Jiren. "What do you think? Should we go in pursuit?" Dyspo asked.

"It will be difficult Dyspo! Hit is no ordinary fighter, he might not be as strong as Jiren, but when it comes to strategy and techniques, he is a genius, even besting Goku and Vegeta several times. He outsmarted all of us, even Jiren, this much with his clone, and it will be difficult to find him, now that he knows we are after him. He won't let his energy be detected that easily again, but justice will fall upon him when we find him!" Toppo explained.

The leader then looked at Dyspo and Khaseral "Make sure every Pride Trooper on different planets are informed about Hit. If they see him, tell them to let us know. We will dispose of him for the safety of our Universe," Toppo commanded them.

"You got it Toppo!" Dyspo said when he and Khaseral went back to the ship.

However, something happened as Jiren suddenly spoke up, which was something had never expected.

"No!" Jiren shouted at them.

Toppo, Dyspo, and Khaseral all looked at Jiren who held his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Jiren, what is it?" Dyspo asked.

"Villains are in different forms and shapes with their own morals of thier crime and they will always keep coming no matter what. People who conquer planets to sell them off, slavery of different races, giant monsters destroying massive cities and more. But the worst of them all is an Assassin who does not value other people's lives. I won't allow him to roam free while I am here," Jiren explained when he turned around. "All three of you, I will handle this by myself, and don't get in my way. Hit is mine to finish," Jiren told them seriously as he quickly shot himself up in the sky and flew off the planet right into outer space.

Nobody knows where he would go, he just left them all alone. Toppo looked at his teammate taking off on his own, as he himself went back to the ship.

"Khaseral, Dyspo, you heard Jiren, he is set on finding Hit himself. It's best if we set coordinates back to Planet Sweets. Dyspo, contact the Pride Troopers and informed them about Hit. If one of them spot him, make sure Jiren knows about it!" Toppo shouted.

"Yes, leader! Right away." Dyspo and Khaseral shouted at the same time.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in Space**_

Meanwhile, in space, Hit's ship went to its chosen location to find his assassination target. While Hit was still reading Necros' files, he quickly noticed that his energy was surging for a split second. He then looked back.

"They know it was a clone, meaning I have pursuers, one of them is definitely Jiren," Hit said as the looked straightforward again. "I am close to my final destination, this is where Necros was last seen, Planet Kietchen," Hit said.

The ship went straight for the red planet in front of it, Planet Kietchen, and the last place Necros was seen after his attack. The ship entered the planet's atmosphere and descents down the ground. Planet Kietchen was a huge planet with a wide ocean and more than enough land to inhabit mortal life.

But when the assassin looked down the area the ship was landing, he noticed a gigantic destroyed wasteland. With several buildings, roadways and sceneries wiped out. Death and destruction were all Hit could see. He came across a ruined sign which said: Nevo City.

When the ship finally landed, Hit exited his vehicle and walked forward.

"Nevo City..." Hit said when he closed the record.

Hit was in a wide-open wasteland. He walked around as he watched the ground/

"Several dead bodies laying on the ground, some were military forces, and the others were the army of the one responsible for this attack," Hit said when he looked down.

He then noticed something else. Hit saw numerous dead bodies who were inhabitants of Planet Kietchen. "This guy, he is still flesh and bones, but the others aren't. He must have fought against the attackers and died. It seems like the intel was right, he mostly uses zombies to keep control over them, fully reviving them might be troubling for them if they are too powerful," Hit said.

He looked straightforward and puts his hands in his pocket. As the purple assassin closed his eyes and downs his head, he slowly walked away from the giant battlefield of the dead vs the undead. In a flash, using his Time Skip, Hit vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Planet Sunakku, Chokoreto Village**_

Sasine walked back home from the park in Chokoreto Village. While still holding the newspaper in her hand, she kept thinking about what this Tournament of Power really was. That there was really a competition of survival for the entire universe.

"Wow, fascinating, a tournament determining the fate of a universe," Sasine told herself when she thought about something. "I really wonder if our universe participated," she said.

As Sasine was approaching home, she opened the door and walked in. Chippusu sat on the couch, watching tv.

"Hey, I am home!" Sasine shouted.

Chippusu saw his wife and stood up off the couch. "Sasine? You are back so soon? Are you feeling much better?" Chippusu asked.

"Well, no, nothing has changed, but I stumbled upon something astonishing, look at this!" Sasine said when she showed him the newspaper with the article in it.

Chippusu grabbed the newspaper and read about the Tournament of Power and what happened between the universes. He looked pretty shocked to see such an article.

"Wow, a Universal Tournament? That means that there are more universes, where did you get this from?" Chippusu asked surprised at his wife.

"The paperboy gave it to me, according to that article, an unknown source gave this info to the ruler of Planet Sunakku. It's getting broadcasted in a couple hours, we should watch it, could be fun!" Sasine said happily.

"Well, it says here that the losing universes were erased, but we are still alive," Chippusu said.

"That's what I said, maybe we won the tournament, but we won't know until we watch it," Sasine told him.

"You are right, and besides, it says here that the strongest warriors from different universes will fight each other," Chippusu said when he looked at the picture of the article, noticing the fighters. "My guess is that the guy with the red and black spandex wins the tournament, but that guy in orange looks really strong as well," he told her confidently.

Sasine puts her hands on her hips. "Really? Do you go for the guy in orange? He looks more like a goofball if you ask me, that guy in the blue spandex looks much stronger," Sasine said sassily.

"Well, yeah you are right, and then there is that other guy..." Chippusu said when he looked at the man in purple. "Just take a look at him, with the purple clothes," he told her when Sasine looked at the picture and saw the purple man.

"I don't know what it is about him, but that look in his eyes makes me very uncomfortable like he just spells death all over with just his stare alone," Chippusu said.

Sasine looked closely at the humanoid and narrowed her eyes. As she stepped back a couple feet, Chippusu noticed that Sasine was not feeling well as she tightly grabbed her head.

"I don't... feel so..." Sasine sounded tired when she kept stepping back.

Chippusu quickly held his wife in his arms before she would fall down.

"Sasine! Are you okay?! What happened just now, the moment you looked at that guy, you started fainting!" Chippusu asked worriedly.

In her head, Sasine only noticed that several images started to appear in a split second. She wasn't able to see what the images really were, the only thing she knew was that it hurt her. But then, it all stopped out of nowhere. Sasine slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She easily stood up from the ground like nothing had just happened, shaking her head and standing tall.

"That was... weird? Anyways, let's get ready to watch the Tournament of Power, I'll go sit down, do you need to do anything?" Sasine casually asked.

Chippusu kept watching her with a spooked expression like she had been possessed.

"What the- Sasine, are you sure you are okay? Didn't you realize what just happened? It's like you almost fainted by just looking at that guy in the trenchcoat, and you act like nothing is going on!" Chippusu asked.

"It must have been a rough day, I feel fine Chippusu, really," Sasine told him.

Chippusu wasn't sure about the words of his wife, Sasine just walked over to the couch and turned the tv on, waiting for the Tournament of Power to begin. Chippusu walked over to the couch and sat next to Sasine. The woman then looked at her husband.

"Could you bring some snacks?" Sasine asked.

"Uhm... sure..." Chippusu said uncomfortably as she slowly stood up off the couch.

However, Sasine suddenly vanished from existence due to her unknown abilities, reappearing in the kitchen instead. Looking around at the kitchen supplies, the oven, the microwave and more. She sighs deeply with irritation.

"Heehh... Nevermind, guess this 'thing' wants me to get it myself," Sasine said tiredly as she grabbed the snacks herself.

Chippusu started to laugh a little for the convenient timing. Looking on the coffee table in front of him, he saw the newspaper laying. Chippusu grabbed the newspaper and looked at the picture of the article again. Looking at the man in the purple trenchcoat, he then looked at Sasine who was happily watching television. With narrowed eyes, he suspiciously watched again.

"This guy... Sasine looked at him and she just... Does this guy in purple have something to do with Sasine? Her memories?" Chippusu said carefully as he puts the newspaper down again and went to the kitchen to get some snacks for the two of them.

* * *

 _ **Next City of Planet Kietchen, Cabin City**_

The village close to Nevo City, Cabin City was in evacuation ever since the recent attack. The villagers were all in line for the lockdown, while military forces were making sure the citizens were in the bunkers. The inhabitants of Planet Kietchen were green lizard-like humanoid aliens with tails, long mouths and eyes on the side of their heads.

The SWAT-teams all rounded up the people into the bunkers.

"Attention citizens of Cabin City! The bunkers are now opened for you all to enter! The SWAT-teams will escort you to safety! Please stay calm, and you will all survive the day until the threats are over!" the SWAT-leader told them citizens with a megaphone.

The Kietchens all followed the military to a safe place. In between the crowd, Hit, with a purple hoody to mask his own identity walked next to the other people, calmly and with his hands in his pocket. Next to Hit, an inhabitant of Kietchen walked next to him. Though the lizardman was curious about why the assailant next to him was wearing a hoody, he did not question him. Hit was hidden, difficult to get recognized, only to find more information. Hit spoke up, but he did not turn around, he only kept walking with his head down.

"Who are you? You are not from around here?" the Kietchen asked.

"Nevo City, what exactly happened?" Hit asked.

The Kietchen lizardman tried to look at Hit right in the face, but a strong invisible energy from Hit forced the lizard to keep watching forward.

"What did you... how did..." the lizard asked.

"Keep looking straight, and don't attract attention. Don't make me repeat myself, Kietchen," Hit told the Lizardman.

The Kietchen looked straight forward just like Hit told him to and kept a straight face. "Alright, alright. It was 6 days ago, I wasn't there personally, but I saw it from Cabin City. Someone came flying down and landed in Nevo City. Before I knew it, I saw billboards explaining that someone resurrected an army of the undead to attack the city. Next thing I knew, the military showed up to secure our safety. I heard from some of my friends that several other cities were attacked and destroyed, Nevo City was the Planet's Capital and has the most citizens. Now, Nevo City is destroyed, and I think Cabin City is next on the list," the lizardman told the assassin as he spoke up again. "Why do you want to know stranger?" he asked when he looked at Hit.

But when he looked next to him, Hit has completely vanished. The lizardman looked around and stopped walking, trying to spot him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "He's gone?! How did he do that? Who was that?!" the lizardman asked.

Meanwhile, on a rooftop far from the escort of the inhabitants, Hit was crouched down on one knee as he watched the sights. In the distance, Nevo City was seen in complete ruins, and then he remembered the words from the citizen he spoke to.

"The army of the undead attacked, meaning I am close to finding my target. Cabin City is next to get attacked, meaning Necros will be here as well. Then, I will strike. I will stay in the shadows until it is time to step in," Hit said to himself.

His body started to tense and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Planet Kietchen, Darkest Corner**_

From a dark corner of the planet, a man suddenly came walking out of a cave. He straightens his hair back and puts his hands behind his back. As his green cape was wavering in the wind, he looked up in the sky, seeing that the weather was full of despair.

"Planet Kietchen, once I have conquered this planet, I can use the citizens of this planet in my army of the undead as well," the unknown man said as he then raised both his arms, releasing a green type of energy.

Suddenly, shaking the entire planet, several creatures started to rise from the ground, it were the citizens of Nevo City who had all gathered in a straight line, the lizardmen were all ready to go to war, there were thousands of them, all back from the dead. The assailant puts his arms down and looked at his army.

"All of you are going to attack Cabin Village, you will purge of your fellow Kietchens yourself, make sure that everyone knows that Necros is going to conquer this entire planet!" Necros shouted at his underlings.

The Lizardmen all bowed to Necros who was confidently watching them as he straightens his hair back.

* * *

 _ **Cabin Village Skyskraper**_

Hit was watching over Cabin City on top of a giant skyscraper. While being sky high, the altitude didn't bother him, his coat was wavering in the wind with his hands in his pocket. With an emotionless frown on his face, he stood there like a statue.

"I don't like wasting time Necros," Hit said.

Then finally, after hours of waiting, Hit started to see something. In the far distance of a gigantic wasteland, he saw a huge army moving right towards Cabin City. The legendary Assassin looked closely and noticed that the army exists of undead lizardmen, the Kietchens.

"Hmm, Necros is using the Kietchens to destroy their own cities and eventually their own planet," Hit said.

Flying right above the army, he saw a green energy surging around. Above the army of undead Kietchen, Necros was floating around, commanding the army to move towards Cabin City.

"That's it, my minions! Destroy Cabin City next for me to take their souls!" Necros shouted.

Hit heard the mad magician yelling and grinned. "Target in sight," Hit said when he decided to jump off the skyscraper.

However, just when he wanted to jump off, suddenly, a red energy once again entered the atmosphere of the planet. The red energy surge raced towards the ground. Necros looked above and saw the surge coming his way. He commanded the army to stop marching, as the red energy finally landed on the ground. Hit noticed the energy as well, and it was someone he was all too familiar with.

"This will change the entire situation," Hit said as he kept observing the scene.

Meanwhile, the one revealing to be the red energy was none other than Jiren himself, crouching on his knees. He slowly rose up from the ground and emotionlessly starred Necros down.

"You are a criminal who disrespects the death, state your name," Jiren told him.

Necros wasn't threatened by the muscular grey alien, he only closed his eyes and raised his shoulder. Slowly descending towards the ground to meet with the stranger.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I am not obligated to do what you want, stranger," Necros said when he opened his eyes again.

Then, behind Necros, Hit reappeared with a blank stare. As he tried to move his invisible ki blast through Necros, who was caught off guard, Jiren saw Hit and immediately reappeared next to the Assassin, grabbing his hand and throwing him far from the necromancer.

Necros looked around and noticed Jiren and Hit starring each other down.

"What's this?! Another visitor? Someone must have told my location," Necros said annoyed.

Meanwhile, Jiren spoke up to the assassin.

"Scouting several planets, this was my 15th search. You hide your energy well, but not good enough to get rid of me, Hit," Jiren spoke.

"Hit? His name is Hit?" Necros asked himself when he looked at the purple assassin.

"Hmph," Hit only mumbled when he looked at Necros. "You won't stop me while I am doing my job," Hit said.

"We will see in the end," Jiren said.

Necros got annoyed by the two super-powered beings and decided to get their attention.

"Hey! Both of you! Would you mind go play somewhere else, I am taking over this world, and none of you will stop me!" Necros shouted.

Jiren looked at Necros and only raised his hand, charging a small red ki blast, he shot the ki blast towards Necros' army, making the undead travel with the blast. Jiren closed his fist.

"It's over," Jiren told him.

The ki blast exploded, incapacitating the entire army of the necromancer with just a simple ki blast. Necros was watching with great disbelieve in his eyes. That just one person was capable of such destruction.

"It can't be! What are you two? Gods?!" Necros shouted shockingly.

Hit only mumbled as he kept his hands in his pocket. Jiren then focused a ki blast at Necros.

"Your turn, stranger," Jiren said.

Necros looked troubled at the two rivals, standing across two beings that could easily disband his army, resurrecting a full army would take a little bit more time. "Such power and technique! State your names?!" Necros asked of them both.

"My name..." Jiren said as he only mumbled. "My name... is Jiren," Jiren told him.

"Hit... and Jiren, fighting them both at the same time is suicide, and I cannt let my plans fail..." Necros thought to himself.

He then noticed that Hit was keeping him in close sight with danger in his eyes. "Necros, I am here to kill you," Hit said.

Necros frowned, not answering to the Assassin. "Don't think you can beat me that easily, my magic is far greater than you think!" Necros shouted as his energy started overflowing.

"Necros," Jiren said coldly. "Give up, you will never win against me," he told him when he walked over to them.

Hit stretched his right hand back and shot an invisible beam straight towards the magician. Necros didn't notice Hit's attack, and as it was gaining, Jiren raised his hand in front of the necromancer, negating Hit's attack.

"As long as I am here, you won't kill anyone, Hit," Jiren said.

Hit went out of his stance and frowned upon Jiren. "So annoying..." Hit noted.

Necros looked at Jiren. seeing that he got protected by the Pride Trooper that Hit was going for the one hit kill.

Meanwhile, Jiren walked up to Hit, as the two adversaries stood across each other. With their blank stares, another fight would break out. Then, Jiren and Hit looked at Necros.

"After this guy is defeated, you're next, Hit," Jiren said when he focused on Necros.

Hit then looked at Necros as well. "It won't be the same as before," Hit said coldly.

Necros looked nervously at Jiren, then at Hit, seeing that the two of them know that he was in trouble to fight two powerful fighters at the same time.

"Damnit, how can I beat these two, they both must have a weakness that can be exploited, but what could it be?" Necros thought. "There was one spell I was practicing, but I haven't perfected yet. No time to hesitate, this is my last chance to find their weakness," Necros said

The magician then raised his hands and shot a green wave towards Jiren and Hit, getting caught in the crossfire. But something was wrong, Jiren and Hit both widened their eyes, because the green energy wave was more of a revelation. First, Jiren started to see something.

The green energy wave made Jiren see his troubled past again. Having lost everyone he cared about, his master, his friends and his parents. In front of his eyes, he saw them all die all over again. He saw his parents getting stabbed by the evil doer, and his master saving him, only to die years later with his friends. Last but not least, he saw the people he sought out for help walk away from him. Trying to yell for help, they kept ignoring him, until he was all alone, neglecting all friendship, emotion, and trust after his revelation.

For Hit, it was something very different, his past showed him as a kid again, and standing across to him was a stunning and beautiful girl. She had long straight white hair, a yellow jacket only covering the top of her upper body and revealing her stomach, and a yellow fighting dress, wearing beneath she wore slim black spandex. Last but not least, she revealed a smiling grin on her face. The girl only held her hands on her hips as she looked at a younger version of Hit who had his arms crossed and frowned again. The girl then released her arm and held it out to Hit, who only looked at her.

"Hit, we will be the best Assassins ins in the universe, together, you and me," the unknown girl said.

Hit only watched her hand, and only slowly reached his hand towards her. Then, the girl slowly closed her eyes before she could grab Hit's hand, instead, Hit clenched his fist and punched one of his invisible ki blasts straight through the girls' head. Receiving the deadly strike, the girl slowly fell dead on the ground. Hit saw the girl laying dead on the ground, he knew he was the one responsible for her death, seeing that the beam came from his hand. Lastly, the younger version of Hit was seen crouched down next to the girl as he bowed down from guilt. Then, the images stopped and both Jiren and Hit were back in the real world.

Both shook their heads, Jiren was not impressed, he was infuriated that Necros brought back Jiren's past. Hit only touched his head, and frowned upon Necros as well, but in his case, he was angrier than he has ever been because of something very different.

Necros grins when he moved his hair out of his eyes.

"I just needed some time because I haven't perfected this trick yet, but I searched both your feelings with my new spell. Necromancy is my specialty, but I am a powerful magician able to use several different spells to combat you both. I now know your biggest weaknesses!" Necros explained.

But then, Jiren reappeared right in front of Necros as with one hand, he grabbed him by the neck. "Don't ever try that stunt again," Jiren said angered as he raised his fist.

"Wait, see your past? That's not right, you were not supposed to see your past, only me! Damnit, I still need to work on my spell. Jiren, please, calm yourself, I searched your feelings and I know exactly what you lost in the past. Because I am experienced in bringing back people from the dead," Necros explained when he tought to himself. "Jiren and Hit won't fight the people they care about, when they are off guard, then I will strike them both down," Necros thought

"Do not talk about my past like you know anything about me!" Jiren shouted.

"The past?" Hit thought to himself.

Hit was still just awol to the entire situation, not paying attention to anything that's going on as Jiren was still talking with the Necromancer.

"Please, don't be, Jiren, listen, how about I do you and your friend, Hit, a favor?" Necros asked.

The magician then clapped his hands and from the ground appeared several caskets in front of Jiren. The skeletons slowly started to form itself into people. But for Hit, a single casket appeared right before him.

Jiren let go of the magician and looked at the caskets.

"For you Jiren! Your master, your friends, and last but not least, your parents!" Necros shouted.

The caskets all opened, it showed Jiren's parents, his master, and his comrads as zombies. And for Hit, his casket opened up, but something was different. The casket was completely empty, there was no one in the casket for Hit. Necros took notice.

"What? Why is it empty? It should have worked! " Necros asked himself.

Hit thought to himself. " have no choice but to go, I made a promise and I have to keep it," Hit asked himself, not paying attention to anything happening.

Meanwhile, Jiren saw his parents, his master and his friend standing right in front of him, he had hiss eyes open, but slowly closed them. Then suddenly, opened them up again as a quick red glow was shown.

In a flash, the zombie versions of the people Jiren cared about, were all destroyed on the spot by a devastating attack not seen by anyone.

"Necros, due to my troubled past, I cannot form connections with anyone, but at the same time, I grew passed it. I will continue without thinking about it, and form anew," Jiren told him.

Necros looked nervously, then he looked at Hit who still hasn't said a word since Necros revived the people both Jiren and Hit knew in the past.

What happened next was, Hit actually turned his back to Necros and Jiren both, as they all looked at the assassin who had a dark frown on his face, more furious than he has been in a long time.

"I end my contract with one painless strike, your death will follow soon, Necros," Hit said angered.

Jiren then approached the Assassin. "An Assassin who is not fulfilling his job. Since when did you become such a weakling," Jiren said.

Hit reappeared right in front of Jiren, with his hands in his pocket and watched the powerful warrior with a frown.

"Only postponing, but no one brings my past up, not even the likes of you," Hit threatened the grey alien.

Jiren clenched his fist. Just right when Jiren tried to move his fist, Hit directly punched Jiren in the left chest, causing a ray of purple light to travel through the super powered warrior. Jiren widens his eyes and slides far back with his arms crossed.

"Durgh..." Jiren grunts as he then released his crossed arms.

He saw a dent in his left chest, Hit's attack went right through him, but it did not hurt the alien. Jiren then looked at Hit who angrily kept his fist straight.

"He's improved ever since the Tournament, this could get interesting, maybe he is not a weakling," Jiren noted impressed.

Hit then released his straight fist and slowly turned towards Necros. The necromancer nervously looked at the assassin and stepped back.

"Necros, never bring my past up again," Hit told him.

From behind the purple trenchcoat, the area got surrounded by a greenish-white tint. Then, hundreds of rays of dark purple light overshadowed the magician. Screaming from the intense pain, Necros got incapacitated by Hit's Time Skip Technique. Slowly falling on his knees, he kept looking at Hit who still kept his hands in his pocket.

Hit then turned his head the other way. "I'll be back to finish you off, until this point, I will hunt you down until you are dead," Hit threatened when he then materialized away.

Reappearing at his spaceship, Hit quickly entered and restarted his ship without hesitation. The assassin was gone, just when Jiren recovered from the punch, he reappeared close to Necros who layed on the floor, incapacitated. Necros kept watching with his eyes wide open.

"W-What just..." Necros asked in pain.

Jiren looked around, but he couldn't find Hit's energy signal anymore, he has completely vanished. Instead, the grey alien grabbed the necromancer off the ground.

"He managed to escape," Jiren said as he then looked at the necromancer on his hand, holding him up. "You are going to jail," Jiren said when he flew off the planet with the necromancer in his hand.

Necros sighs with his head down. Jiren flew off Planet Kietsen to bring Necros into the system, locking him up forever.

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace towards Universe 6**_

Hit was inside his spaceship with his eyes closed, his arms crossed and his head down. Not moving an inch, he only kept himself composed. Hit's personal computer restarted itself up to question Hit about his actions.

"Master Hit, is there any specific place you would like to go in Universe 6 since you set the coordinates? Did you complete the Necros contract that quickly?" Manu, Hit's computer asked.

Hit was quiet for a moment, deeply in his own thought. Seconds later, he opened his eyes.

"Manu, how long has it been since I went to the Cemetary Planet?" Hit asked.

"Wait, sir, the Cemetary Planet you say? I see how it is now... well sir, it has been 200 years since you last been there," Manu explained.

"I see, I am late for my 100-year annual appointment, head to the Cemetary Planet immediately," Hit commanded the spaceship.

"Right away sir, I am sure she wouldn't mind you being 200 years too late, you know how she can be, pretty feisty," Manu spoke in a joking manner.

"Be quiet and go to the Cemetary," Hit said annoyed.

Hit kept watching space with a blank stare. "I almost forgot about it, had Necros not brought it up. I promised I would visit her every hundred years, so I will keep my promise as an assassin, no matter what," Hit said to himself.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Planet Sunakku**_

Sasine and Chippusu were watching television to find out where they would know more about the Tournament of Power. Sitting both on the couch, they kept waiting and waiting until the right moment. Thus, Chippusu took his chance while Sasine already ate some of the snacks they saved up.

"Sasine, can I ask you something?" Chippusu asked.

Sasine was eating her popcorn, showing a full mouth while looking at Chippusu, who looked confused.

"Hmhm, sure," Sasine mumbled with her mouth full.

Chippusu showed her the newspaper article again with the 4 main fighters of the Tournament of Power.

"Do you know this man? And what is he to you?" Chippusu asked when he pointed at the picture of the man in purple.

Sasine looked at the picture and slowly swallowed her food. She then sat back.

"No, never heard of him before, why are you so fired up? You have no reason to be jealous," Sasine asked curiously.

"Because the last time you saw him, you almost fainted. What if this guy is like an old boyfriend or something? What am I supposed to think of that?" Chippusu demanded.

Sasine sat straight with a deep sigh. "Chip, you are overreacting. And besides, I don't have memories of my past. If I knew him, wouldn't you think I already told you about him?" Sasine asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Chippusu asked.

Then suddenly, the tv started to show a black and white screen. Chippusu and Sasine both looked at the tv. Waiting for what was going to happen, they looked closely at the screen.

"Oh, it's going to begin!" Sasine said excitedly.

"I ownder how it will play out," Chippusu said.

The screen then changed the background, and in the background was a small light-blue humanoid man with white hair slicked back with a light blue halo floating on top of his head, dark blue clothing and a smile on his face. The man spoke up.

"Good afternoon, citizens of all 12 universes, some of you are familiar with me, and some of you are not. For the people who aren't familiar, I am the Grand Priest and the right-hand man of the ruler of all reality, the Omni-King," the Grand Priest spoke as he continued. "Three weeks ago, 8 universes of 10 contestants fought in a battle royal against each other to keep their universe from being erased for exactly 48 minutes. Now, I know what you are all thinking: "Was I erased along with my universe?" And the answer to that will be found in these highlights of the Tournament of Power. In these amazing and spectecular fights of this era that even the Omni-King enjoyed to its fullest, the answer for your survival will be found right here. Watch as warriors so powerful to shake the World of Void fight for their lives. If you want to know about a specific universe, you can always use the remote and go to the main menu of GodTube, there will be the universes fully explained, but remember, GodTube is only meant for the Gods, so you all have 6 hours to watch the Tournament which is 48 minutes before it closes itself. Have fun everyone," the Grand Priest told the universes through the television.

On the Television, several images of the Tournament of Power were shown where the contestants were fighting each other. First up was the image of Goku fighting against the Trio de Danger, as it was one of the first biggest highlights of the Tournament. Sasine and Chippusu watched the Tournament on television.

"Hey, it's that same guy from the picture, is he taking those three dogs and 5 others on his own?" Chippusu asked.

"He is actually fighting 1 against 5? He's got guts, gotta admit," Sasine said impressed.

The two watched the fight between Goku and the Trio de Danger, as it showed Goku and Vegeta turning Super Saiyan and one by one beating all of Universe 9 on their own. Eventually, they came across the point where the two Saiyans turned into Super Saiyan Blue and used the Final Kamehamhea to beat the Trio de Danger. Chippusu was getting excited to see the Tournament start in such an amazing way, making him jump from the couch.

"Wow! Amazing, alright Goku!" Chippusu cheered for the Saiyan.

"Hmph, maybe I was wrong about him, he's much stronger than I originally thought," Sasine said when she watched with her hand on her chin. "But you gotta give props to Vegeta, he helped him out in the nick of time," Sasine said.

"Yeah yeah sure sure," Chippusu said excitedly as he sat down again.

Both paused the Tournament of Power to figure out which fight they were going to watch next. With Chippusu holding the remote, he was back at the main menu of what to watch.

"So, any suggestions? The next highlights are... Jiren vs Kale? That's the guy from the poster in the middle, should we watch him fight?" Chippusu asked curiously.

"No, not yet, best to keep him for last," Sasine said.

"Alright, uuhh... Oh, Android 17 vs Kakunsa? Vegeta vs Ribrianne, Gohan, and Piccolo vs Obuni and Rubalt..." Chippusu said when he scrolled around the highlights.

One of the highlights showed Hit fighting against Dyspo. Chippusu saw that Hit was the one on the poster and then looked at Sasine. "Let's watch this fight, it's uuhh... Dyspo vs Hit, I guess that's the name of the man in the purple trenchcoat," Chippusu said.

"If you want to watch it, then fine. Is his name Hit? Kind of a basic name, don't you think? I expected something more exciting," Sasine said when she sat back on the couch.

Chippusu pushed the Dyspo vs Hit highlights and thus showed it on the television. The screen showed Hit with his hands in his pocket, meeting Dyspo for the first time. The screen then showed Dyspo going for the first punch, Sasine and Chippusu looked closely and noticed that Hit just stood there, receiving a hard punch.

"Oh!" Chippusu and Sasine both shouted.

"Wait, why was he just standing there waiting for that bunny to hit him? He should have dodged it!" Chippusu asked.

"I don't know, what is he planning? Chippusu, is there a bio on that Hit guy?" Sasine asked.

Chippusu opened the Fighters Guide on Godtube in another tab and showed general information about the fighter, Hit. Chippusu read out loud.

"It says here that... Hit is a Legendary Assassin and Ace Fighter of Universe 6. Able to adapt to the opponents he fights, Hit can figure out the one he is fighting to initiate a strategic plan to finish his opponents off. His main technique, the Time Skip, is a rare technique where one can skip over time and store the time he skipped... to enter his personal parrallel dimension where he can be seen, but not touched, and where he can attack with invisible blasts and many more? Huh? What is this guide talking about? I don't get it, so does he stop time in general, but he moes further on?" Chippusu questioned dumbfounded.

"I am not sure, Time Skip? Does not ring a bell to me," Sasine said as Chippusu started the match again. "I hope Hit can figure out a way to fight this Dyspo bunny, this guide makes it seem like Hit and the Time Skip is a big deal," she said.

The highlights were at the part where Hit was blown into the rocks as a result of Dyspo moving at such a high speed, Hit didn't have the time to use his Technique. Hit then explained that because of the sound the body makes with a special technique, Dyspo reacts at superhuman speed. The man and woman were listening to Hit's explanation.

"Oh, I get it, right when Hit wants to use his technique, Dyspo initiates his speed to make sure he can find an opening! A very handy strategy, you think Hit can win this fight?" Chippusu asked.

"Hit is pretty smart to figure out his opponents like that, I can see that he is mostly strategic than raw power like his bio says, he adapts to the one he fights. He paces himself much differently. For some reason, I am sure Hit will win this fight," Sasine said in a questionable manner.

"How are you so sure?" Chippusu asked.

"I don't know, I just... know," Sasine said in a thoughtful yet uncertain way.

Several seconds went by already, Hit was in his skirmish with Dyspo once again, seeing that he was taking a lot of hits. Eventually, it came to the point where Hit was pushed so much, that he was literally on the edge. Chippusu and Sasine were at the edge of their seats, watching Hit getting eliminated.

"Is he going to lose?!" Chippusu asked.

Sasine got quiet and kept watching. But then, something happened. Hit suddenly became intangible, Dyspo went right through the Assassin and fell out of the ring. However, something was odd, for some reason, Sasine could perfectly see what happened to Hit like she was able to see Hit's technique.

"What! He lost?!" Chippusu shouted.

Sasine got up off the couch and quickly grabbed the remote out of his hands. She rewinds the moment Hit used his Time Skip to become intangible and paused it. It was the exact same way Sasine became intangible just now.

"D-did you see what he just did Chip!" Sasine shouted.

Chippusu looked at Sasine and noticed something about her apeparance. "Sasine! You are intangible as well! It's just like Hit just did!" Chippusu said when he and Sasine both looked at the screen.

Sasine then become whole again, releasing the technique without even knowing how to do it.

"I did it when I went to the Park in Chokoreto Village as well, I became intangible and when I walked through people, I was able to see some type of greenish-white space, like I was in another plane of existance! Just now, Hit did the same thing! I can see his dimension with my own eyes! Do you know what this means Chip!" Sasine shouted worriedly.

"Uhm... well..." Chippusu answered uncertainly while scratching his head.

Sasine starts the highlights once again. This time, Hit was dominating Dyspo, as the Pride Trooper's punch went right through Hit once again. "Look, again!" Sasine shouted.

She was actually able to see Hit skipping time to his parrallel dimension. "I can see him move in and out of his Time Skip, Chip! I can see exactly where he moves and where he appears! Can't you see it?!" Sasine asked worriedly.

"No, I can't see anything, I just see him pop in and out of reality, how are you able to see it!?" Chippusu asked.

Once again, something happened on the television screen. Hit moves with great speed towards Dyspo and combines his Time Skip with the fast vital point punches he initiated. Sasine and Chippusu were dumbstruck about his moves. As Sasine kept watching, she decided to stand the same way Hit does, with one leg forward and her left fist behind her right fist.

"Chip, can you help me with something? I want to try it out to see if it is really true," Sasine asked.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Chip asked nervously.

"Of course not," Sasine said.

Chip stood right in front of Sasine, as she went in Hit's special fighting stance, and suddenly, she let out a fast strike just like the Assassin, hitting Chippusu in the stomach.

"Oohh!" Chip shouted from the pain.

When she got a direct hit on Chip, suddenly a ray of yellow light exited Chip from behind. Sasine stopped her stance and stood back from extreme shock.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, did I hurt you?" Sasine asked worried about Chippusu's health.

"Yes, that hurts a whole lot, no more of this!" Chippusu said.

Sasine then decided to leave Chip to recover and try it out herself, she stood in Hit's fighting stance and let out several precise strikes while initiating the Time Skip at the same time. She vanished and reappeared in different places, moving all over the house, destroying the kitchen table with a precise strike, the desk with an elbow strike, almost everything with pin point precision. As she was moving around, she could see the Time Skip space herself. Releasing her stance, the parrallel dimension disappeared. Sasine watched her hands shaking from the rush and looked around the mess she made. Chippusu looked in slight fear of who his wife could actually be.

She turned around to her husband in shock at what she discovered. "Chippusu, the things I have been doing for all these years, was the Time Skip technique like Hit does, and I never even knew about it until now!" Sasine explained.

"Do you believe that... you and that Hit guy are meant for each other? Like it was bound for you two to find each other?" Chippusu asked shyly yet shown jealously towards the two.

"Listen, you are still my husband, and nothing will ever change that, but I do believe that Hit and I are somehow connected as well, how else was I able to see the dimension he entered and you weren't? Especially with what's going on with me lately? I could even do those rapid precise strikes Hit did on Dyspo! Chip...!" Sasine said when she grabbed her husband's shoulders. "For years, I keep vanishing and reappearing in different places while I see this different time and space, and last but not least, that Hit guy is doing the exact same thing, making me see exactly what he is doing and where he entered that separate space! I finally got a clue on who I really am and about my past, and Hit has the answers!" Sasine said when she let go of Chippusu and looked back at the screen.

"I have to find Hit, if we are connected to each other, then he must be the one to know more about my past, and why I don't remember anything. He must have the answer to my true identity!" Sasine said.

"Sasine, I don't think you should look for that guy, Hit. Remember what he is? A Legendary Assassin! What if he kills you? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you go and something happens to you," Chippusu told her worriedly.

Sasine then approached Chip and she embraced him. "I love you too, but this is something I have to do..." Sasine said.

"Then, I am going with you, to make sure you are save and..." Chippusu said when he suddenly got silenced by his wife.

"This is something I have to do... on my own. It's my past, my memories I lost, and Hit has the answer to everything, I know he does. If something goes wrong, then I know that you are save and well," Sasine said when she let go of Chip and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Chippusu asked.

"I am going to get dressed to leave Planet Sunakku. Don't worry, I'll keep contact no matter what, and let you know how everything goes on the way," Sasine said when she entered her room and got undressed.

Putting on a black vest and a long yellow lower body skirt, Sasine prepared herself to leave for her next quest. As she exited the room, she wore her black vest covering her upper body and a yellow lower body skirt with black cargo pants beneath it. Chippusu saw Sasine and was still worried.

"So, you are really doing this? You are leaving?" Chippusu asked.

"Yes, I am going to see Dr. Furie if he had a spaceship for me, he has been known as a great inventor, and a spaceship is definitely no problem for him. That will help me to get to my destination," Sasine said when she walked over towards the door. "First... I should go to the Saiyans," Sasine said.

"The Saiyans? Why?" Chippusu asked.

"That guide in the Tournament of Power mentioned the Saiyans, Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla, meaning they have a way for me to find Hit. That is my first stop," Sasine explained.

She turned around and gave her husband one last look. "Don't worry about me, I will be back in no time. I just need Hit to know more about my past, then I can tell you everything about who I really am, it will be fine!" Sasine said when she opened the door. "Goodbye Chip," Sasine said when she exited the house and closed the door.

Chippuse was left behind her their house, he only waved her goodbye and sat down, letting out a huge sigh.

"I hope everything will be alright, I am actually more worried about what she will discover about herself," Chippusu said as he looked at the TV screen, pausing it at a picture of Hit himself.

Sasine was outside as she went on her journey to Dr. Furie in his laboratory first, then to go to see the Saiyans at Plant Sadal. As she was walking, she looked back at her house and starred.

"What will I discover about myself that Hit knows? Him being an assassin, could there be a chance for me to be an assassin like him? There is only one way to find out. I just have to take my chances and make the best of it. First, up to Dr. Furie," Sasine said confidently when she walked over to the laboratory of the scientist of Planet Sunakku.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Hit's Journey to Cemetary Planet**_

Hit kept starring blankly into outerspace, as he was being brough to the cemetary. He didn't say anything, he was only thinking to himself.

"It has been a long time since I thought about back then..." Hit said to himself.

"It's good to think back to your best times Sir Hit, the past is not something you just want to leve behind," Manu suddenly spoke up.

"I didn't tell you to talk Manu, keep yourself busy by getting to the Cemetary," Hit spoke.

"Of course sir, wht about your log?" Manu spoke to his owner.

"Not not," Hit replied coldly.

For Hit, thanks to Manu, the past suddenly came back to all of a sudden. With him being a little kid again.


	3. Hit's Ghost From The Past

**_Hit's Ghost From The Past_**

* * *

 _ **Chokoreto Village**_

Sasine walked through the city of Chokoreto Village, on her way to the famous inventor and scientist, Dr. Furie. As she received the address from her husband, she looked at the paper to see if it was the right address. While holding the paper, she looked at the building where the inventor lives, which was a large mansion with the name of the doctor on top.

Sasine walked towards the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened up and the doctor looked who was in front of his mansion. The doctor was a normal height citizen of Sunakku, in his white lab coat and a metal helmet on and glasses on his face. He looked at the visitor from top to bottom.

"Who is there?" the doctor asked estranged.

Sasine gave him a nice little shy wave. "Hello sir, you must be Dr. Furie?" Sazine questioned.

"Yes, that's me? Who are you girl?" Furie asked curiously.

"My name is Sasine. Do you have some spare time? I really need help from the greatest inventor of Planet Sunakku, please?" Sasine asked nicely.

Dr. Furie widely opened the door and straightens his glasses. "But of course, I always have time for a beautiful young soul," Furie said when he made way for the woman.

"Actually sir, I don't know how old I really am, I might be much older than I look," Sasine said.

Furie kept looking at Sasine once again. He saw a beautiful woman with a nice figure but was becoming very hesitant after her statement.

"Well, you called me the greatest inventor, so that is a great start. You really ruined your sex appeal with that line girl," Furie explained saddened.

"My what?" Sasine said ignorantly.

"Never mind, forget I said anything. Come on in, we'll talk," Dr. Furie said when Sasine walked in and the doctor followed her inside.

* * *

 _ **Inside Dr. Furie's House**_

Sasine and Dr. Furie walked into the doctors huge home. Due to his great inventions, Dr. Furie has become the richest and most well-known person on Planet Sunakku. Sasine looked around and saw several paintings by the doctor and several statues. Sasine was amazed by the great doctor's home.

"Wow, this is amazing," Sasine said amazed by the gigantic home.

"Yes, yes it is indeed a very impressive home, girl. Many years of inventing helpful gadgets for the citizens of Planet Sunakku has given me this wealth to keep creating more and more. Thanks, me too, every citizen has special armor to protect themselves from invaders and their weapons," Dr. Furie explained while walking with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, it is very handy. No one would think to attack Sunakku that easily. Also, do you think you have a gadget or spaceship that can help me out? That is what I came for, because of a discovery," Sasine explained.

Sasine suddenly vanished from sight once again without Furie noticing it. "Why do you need a spaceship for?" Furie said when he looked behind and noticed that Sasine was gone. "Huh? Where did you go?" Furie asked.

Sasine then stood right in front of the doctor, shocking him so much, he fell backward on the ground.

"Oh Dear God, you're a witch! Witch Lady, I tell you!" The Doctor shouted scaredly.

Sasine then tried to approach him, but the doctor kept back up from her. "Stay away from me! You are a witch! That's unscientific! Yes, it is!" Dr. Furie shouted scaredly.

"No, no Dr. Furie, I am not a witch! Let me help you out, really, I won't hurt you. I can explain," Sasine said when she sticks her hand out, trying to get the doctor off the ground.

The scientist looked frightened, but then slowly calmed down and got off the ground. Sasine started to explain her situation.

"Listen, Dr. Furie, the reason I came here to you is that I need serious help. That trick I just did, I have been doing it for several years now, and recently, it happens more often than ever before and I cannot control it. I found out that the things I am doing unknowingly are similar to someone else's techniques, and I need to find him to help me discover more about myself," Sasine explained worriedly.

Dr. Furie then puts his right hand on his chin and then walked away, Sasine looked at the scientist walking away as he then spoke up. "Follow me," Dr. Furie said.

Both walked through a door and came into his laboratory, showing several great inventions and genetic research test tubes. A little further were two chairs, as they both approached it and sat down in the cozy chairs.

"Tell me all about your problems child," Dr. Furie asked.

"Alright, where do I begin..." Sasine said as she then thought for a moment. "Okay, so many years ago, I suddenly noticed to myself that I keep seeing this other place covered in green and white, and it was never that much of a problem, it only happens every other 4 months. I thought it would have been over by now, until a couple weeks now where it happened much more often than I am used to. I tried to find out what it is that makes me disappear all of a sudden, become intangible and more. But then, a couple hours ago on the television, I saw this Universal Tournament with many different fighters from other universes for survival, and one fighter stood out to me the most. This man's name is Hit and..." Sasine explained when suddenly, the doctor got shocked greatly again by the woman as he jumped out of his chair.

"What! D-Did you just say Hit! Is it possible you are talking about the Legendary Assasin, Hit the Infallible?!" Dr. Furie asked scaredly.

"I... think so, but you see, the thing is, this 'Hit' man his abilities are the exact same as mine. If anyone has an answer on who I am and what my abilities are to me, then it is Hit. Dr. Furie, I have no idea who I really am, I don't know how old I am, where I came from if I have a family. I only remember waking up in a hospital and seeing my name on paper and that my homeworld was Planet Sunakku, so I went back, but now I am not sure if I really am from Sunakku like you or my husband, Chippusu. The only thing that connects me to anything right now is this man named Hit who does the exact same things as I am doing! I have to find him!" Sasine explained worriedly.

Dr. Furie sighs deeply and took his glasses off, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Child, there is something you should know about him. Hit is no ordinary man, you must know that already, and like you just said, Hit is an Assassin. Not a normal one with a hoody who uses a hidden knife or anything, he does not need weapons to take you down," Dr. Furie said when he stood up from his chair and grabbed his remote.

The remote brought out a tv monitor and showed a picture of Hit with a cold stare and his purple trenchcoat.

"Hit is one of the most dangerous men that has ever lived in this universe and definitely someone you never want to come across. Take my advice kid, go home and try to live with your abilities. Train yourself to control it, but meeting Hit will guarantee in death as he never missed killing his opponents in his career as an Assassin, and there is no option between him dying and you dying. Go home, live your life, and forget about Hit, and may we all pray that he does not have a contract about you," Dr. Furie said when he walked away from Sasine.

Sasine frowned upon the good doctor and walked over to him, stopping him from walking any further.

"Dr. Furie, I am well aware of how dangerous Hit is, and he might be the most dangerous man that has ever lived, but if I can do the exact same thing and actually see the same parallel dimension he enters, then I have to take my chance and see him personally. There is something about him that makes me feel connected to him and I need to ask him face to face. I might die if I am reckless, but one thing will be sure, he knows about my past, my memories and the abilities we share. I came here because I need a spaceship from you to travel to Planet Sadal to see the Saiyans," Sasine explained seriously.

"Planet Sadal? Why do you need to see the Saiyans?" Dr. Furie asked.

"In that Universal Tournament, I recognized that he was working together with 3 Saiyans from Planet Sadal, which means that the Saiyans have a way to get in contact with Hit. I need you to lend me a spaceship that can travel through the universe and if needed in other universes. I promise I will bring him back, I'll even pay you, but nothing will stop me from seeing Hit," Sasine told her.

Furie sights for a second, the smiled. "I like your tenacious attitude girl, very attractive. If you are really sure about meeting Hit, then I think I can help you out with some transportation. However, multiversal travel is something I haven't tried out yet. I have been too busy with other inventions, so it will take a while before I get something done. So I can give you a spaceship to go to Planet Sadal, but I cannot help you to travel to other universes," Dr. Furie explained.

"How much money do you need?" Sasine asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it, keep your money, with my wealth, I don't need more. I am happy to give you a spaceship, I have like 20 more of them in the basement. Go ahead, here is the key," Dr. Furie said when he gets the key out of his lab coat and threw them to Sasine who caught them up.

"Thanks a lot, Dr. Furie, but where is the ship?" Sasine asked.

The scientist grabbed his remote and pushed a button. The remote opened up the floor from beneath and pushed the ship up the surface. Sasine looked at the beautiful blue spaceship and quickly entered it. she sat in the middle and then opened up the window.

"How do I start this ship? I don't know how to fly," Sasine asked.

"It's a voice commanded ship, just tell him to which planet you want to go and it will take you there automatically," Dr. Furie explained.

"Oh, okay so for example, if I say that I want to go to Planet Sadal then it..." Sasine spoke when the Ship suddenly locked every door and started taking off. As the smoke was being shot out of the ship's engine below, it slowly floated up in the sky.

"Wow wow! Hey, what is happening!" Sasine shouted worriedly.

"Nothing, it's the ship just taking off, good luck girl," Dr. Furie said when he waved her goodbye.

As the ceiling opened up, the spaceship shot itself up in the sky and flew far into the sky, until it finally reached the vacuum of space. Dr. Furie looked at the open ceiling. "That girl, and Hit, I am glad I have nothing to do with the invincible assassin, I still want to live, and once he has you in his sight, he will do everything to get his targets," Dr Furie said while shaking his head and leaving his laboratory as the ceiling closed itself.

Meanwhile, Sasine inside her spaceship, looked around in the black void of space, seeing several planets in her way. "Wow, this is amazing, space looks beautiful. I hope Planet Sadal is close," Sasine said when she sat back in her spaceship. "Now, up to Planet Sadal," Sasine said during her trip.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Towards the Cemetary Planet**_

Hit's spaceship was closing in on the Cemetary planet. The planet was small and colored grey to honor the dead. Hit saw the planet and stared closely.

"Only the most honorable beings get buried at the Cemetary Planet," Hit explained.

Several minutes later, Hit's spaceship was right above the planet and descended down. As the ship finally landed on the grey planet, Hit slowly walked out on the ground. All he saw was the grey sky, grey ground, and several tombstones lying all over the area. With a thick smog covering the sky, hit casually walked around. There were no cities, no citizens, all it showed were millions, maybe billions of tombstones all over the planet.

"The depression this place shows is unrivaled, and definitely well-known as the saddest planet in the entire universe. Most people get buried here so that they are easily remembered, never forgotten and easily visited, I don't fall in that category," Hit said when he started to walk around the gigantic cemetery.

Hit was walking around the dramatic cemetery, he noticed the tombstones with different alien race names on it, even some of the names he recognized himself from several of his assassinations.

" _Governer Suteki, honorable, and this guy is here? A load of nonsense,"_ Hit only thought to himself.

After walking around the deceased for more than 45 minutes, Hit finally saw the specific tombstone he was aiming for. Seeing a tall tombstone in front of him, with separate space just for that one deceased he decided to visit. Hit starred at the tombstone in the distance.

"I know I am late, 200 years to be exact, but the grave still looks intact," Hit said when he starred at the tombstone.

"Many years have gone by since then, and a lot has happened," Hit said as he slowly walked over to he tombstone and puts his hand on top of the stone.

Watching the name, Hit slowly sat down on the ground in front of the tombstone with crossed legs. "It is only every 100 year that I remember my past and how it all began," Hit said to himself when he then silenced himself completely and closed his eyes.

* * *

 _ **The Past, 1100 years ago**_

On a small, broken and dead planet, several refugees from other worlds inhabit the planet for a place to live. Many years have gone by since then, the creatures living on the planet lived in constant destitution. The resources on the planet were just not enough for a stable life on such a small planet, only a little. Somehow, only the planet's government was able to make sure some resources like food, water, clothes, education and more was available for its citizens. But there was always something off about the government, some people didn't believe they cared too much about everyone living on the planet and rather keep the money and all of their suspicious actions a secret, no one ever found out if it was true or not, thus the government was the most skeptical institution on the planet. Were they saving their refugees, or was there more to them then they let on? Only one little kid wondered about that for a long time.

One day, the little boy was seen walking home from school with a frown on his face. He had purple skin and wore a ripped white t-shirt and ripped brown pants as it was his school uniform with his backpack on. He was walking home, his parents were waiting at the door with his father and his mother both arms crossed and angered expressions. The boy looked up and saw the usual anger in their eyes.

"I am not late this time," the boy said.

"You were supposed to be here at 12:30, not 13:30 Kid! Respect your elders!" the Boy's mother said.

"You never said 13:30 but 12:30, this is unfair!" the Boy shouted angrily.

Then, his father approached him with fury in his eyes. As he stood right in front of the boy, he grabbed his ear tightly and pulled him inside. "You don't talk to your mother that way, get inside and think about your actions. Nothing is more important than respect, boy!" the father shouted angrily.

"Ouch, let go you bastard! That hurts! I didn't do anything wrong!" Boy shouted.

But his parents didn't listen to the boy and walked inside their house. The father of the boy brought his child to his room. "Stay here and decide what is more important, respect or your witty remarks!" his father shouted.

The boy angrily turned around with tears in his eyes. "Respect! What do you two know about respect! My parents don't even respect me enough to give me a real name! I hate being called Kid, Boy, Son or anything close like that all the time like I am a nobody! Don't think that you know anything more about respect than I do!" the boy shouted at his parents.

His mother and his father looked at each other. "Listen, Boy, your intelligence can earn us a lot of money from the government. We are already poor, and if you do not take this seriously, we will never live a normal life unless you respect our rules, and that means getting home on time!" his father explained.

The boy layed in his bed, with his back turned to his parents in fetal position. "Just go away," the boy said when his parents closed and locked the door for him to stay in his room.

Meanwhile, Boy was still laying in his bed. "Boy, Boy, Boy! That is all they call me, I have to find a way to get out of here, but then again, I am too young to go anywhere else, and this planet does not have any spaceships. I am trapped here on this damn rock, forever," Boy said saddened.

* * *

 _ **Boy's House.**_

Boy was still in his room, he woke up from a nap he took several hours ago from the fight he just had with his parents. Waking up, he noticed that the locks on his door were loosening more and more. The door opened up and both his parents walked in. Boy sat on his bed and looked at his parents.

"Listen, son, we have been talking about what we can do with you, and to earn some money, we have to make a difficult choice," his father told him.

"And what is that?" Boy asked.

"We have decided to surrender you over to the government for a special intelligence program and that means that..." His mother told him as shockingly, Boy jumped off his bed.

"You surrender me to the government! Do you two morons even realize what they will do to me once I am there! I have seen it all with my own eyes! They will experiment on me, they will cut my head open and dissect my brain and sell it to other planets for their selfish profits! If you send me there, I will die!" Boy shouted.

"Watch your tone Boy! We have no choice, we are on the brink of starvation and the things you heard about the government is wrong, we need the money and..." His father shouted when Boy quickly interrupted him.

"My name is not Boy, it has never been! You two never cared about me. I am simply a tool for you to earn money and live your life! I bet you would sell me off for water and bread! But I cannot live my own life, you guys don't even care enough about me to stop calling me Boy! I am nobody! Literally nobody! Now you are giving me away like I am just a subject?!" Boy shouted angrily.

Suddenly, the Boy's father clenched his fist and punched him straight in the face, causing a black eye. Boy was quiet, he was punched by his own father. He looked back at his parents, and even though his mother did not agree that much with her husband, she didn't do anything to help her son, she just let everything play out. Boy looked at both his parents and then at the window.

"I didn't mean to hit you son, but if I don't hand you over to the government, then we won't be able to buy any food for a whole year. You have no choice, so tomorrow at 7 AM, you will register at City Hall, and I don't want to hear any more of you. This is not just for us, but for you as well," his father told Boy as both he and his wife turned around to the door.

But then, Boy spoke up. "Apparently, this is how far you will go. When you see me again, I'll be a different person, that you won't even recognize, and you will both regret treating me this way. You will both pay for this!" Boy shouted in a threatening manner.

Both his parents slowly turned around and saw Boy more furious than he has ever been. What happened next, Boy looked out of the window and clenched his fist, punching the window open. Even though his fist was bleeding with glass in his hand, Boy didn't care at all.

"What are you doing!" his mother shouted.

Boy didn't answer and jumped out of the window, right before his parents could get ahold of him. As it was raining heavily outside, Boy quickly ran away from home, far away so that he would never return ever again. His parents looked out of the window, trying to find their son, but he was already long gone.

"Damn, he's gone, that was our last hope for money," Boy's father said to his wife.

"We have to look for him, he is still our son," Boy's mother said to her husband.

Outside in the storm, Boy was soaking wet from the rain. While thunder and lightning strikes hit the town, all Boy could do is think about where he could find shelter. Shivering from the cold, Boy looked around in the dark.

As he was walking around, Boy managed to find a small cave where he could find shelter, but he knew that he would need food soon. Boy entered the cave and layed down, getting the pieces of glass out of his hands and covering his hand with a ripped part of his T-shirt. Later on, using a wet part of his T-Shirt to put on his black eye. Afterward, trying to get some sleep for the next morning.

* * *

 _ **The Cave close to the Market**_

The next morning, Boy woke up and noticed that the sun was shining brightly in the cave. He slowly stood up off the ground and exited the cave. Watching the sky, he decided to go out and find some food.

"Maybe somewhere in the local market, I can find money to buy some food," Boy said when he exited the cave and walked away.

Several minutes later, with ripped clothing, Boy entered the marketplace, seeing several stands where they sold clothes, food, accessories and many more. He looked around on the ground, trying to find some money. He couldn't find much, only a couple of pennies.

The adults in front of him ignored him like he was not even standing there, and no one helped him out. Thus, the young child kept walking around the market.

"I need to find some food, but the people here are as rotten as the world itself, no wonder this entire planet is falling under extreme poverty," Boy said to himself as he watched at the market for a food stand.

Meanwhile, as he was watching the market, someone was watching him with close and narrowed eyes in an alley close to where the market was. The unknown assailant that was watching Boy kept hiding in the shadows. He then vanished into thin air.

Back at the market, Boy looked for a food stand. With his stomach growling for something to eat, he kept getting weaker and found it more difficult to stand on his feet. Finally, in front of him, he found a fruit stand with the salesman turned around to talk to a potential customer.

Boy took his chance to snatch an apple off the table, but right when he got the apple, the salesman turned around and noticed Boy stealing an apple off his table. The salesman got infuriated by the young child.

"Hey, you! What do you think you are doing!" the salesman shouted angrily.

Boy kept stuttering his words and didn't know what to say. "Uhm, well you see, I just... I'm just hungry, leave me alone!" the Boy said to him.

Then, the salesman looked closely at the purple kid and noticed that he looked very familiar. "Hey wait, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" the salesman asked.

He then grabbed a paper on his stand, it was a wanted poster with Boy's face on it with a reward of 10 million units. The salesman then looked at Boy and widened his eyes.

"You are the boy wanted for 10 Million units by the planet's government!" The salesman shouted.

The entire market heard the salesman shouting that the 10 million unit boy was right there in their grasp. All of the people turned around and looked at the boy. "The 10 million unit boy, he's right here!" the people shouted.

"10 million units!? The government won't help out the refugees but hand out 10 million units for me to experiment on and dissect my brain?! I guess I am nowhere save on this wretched planet and its corruption," Boy said to himself.

The salesman then cracked his knuckles. "If I turn you in, then the government will pay me a vast sum of money. Get over here, imma get that 10 million Boy!" the salesman shouted when he tried to get ahold of the boy.

But quickly, Boy managed to jump out of the way and ran through the crowd. The people on the way tried to block him from getting anywhere. He was between a rock and a hard place.

"Now we got you, that 10 million will be ours!" the people shouted.

Just right when everyone tried to get a jump on the boy, Boy quickly jumped over the people chasing him and ran away from everyone, leaving the marketplace as quickly as possible. On the rooftop, the same assailant from before was watching Boy's actions and decided to shadow him.

* * *

 _ **Street Alley Far from the Market**_.

Boy finally stopped running, as he was save once again. He slowly regained his breath from the amount of time he had to run from the pursuers. All he kept from that encounter was the apple he stole from the fruit salesman. He looked hungrily at the apple and quickly at it, but that didn't stop his hunger.

"Still not enough, what else can I do?" Boy asked himself as he looked around to see where he was now. "That I have to live my life on the run from everyone on this planet, those impudent gnats," Boy said angrily.

Then, footsteps were heard, Boy noticed it but he did not know where they came from, in front of him or behind. Finally, he heard several voices coming from both sides. "Ah-ha, there you are, the child we have been looking for," the voice spoke sinisterly.

Boy looked in front and noticed 2 men dressed in all black with sunglasses on coming towards him. He downed his eyebrows as he looked behind, seeing 2 more standing, blocking his way.

"Your time on the street is over Boy, your parents made us own you, and you have nowhere to run. So give it up, and simply come with us, we promise we won't hurt you," the man in black said when he sticks his hand out to Boy.

"Whatever you heard about us, it's untrue and simply just rumors, all we want is you to help us in our experiments to revive this planet. Your parents told us about your intelligence and we need a child like you," the other man said.

But Boy was not fooled by the man at all, he was well aware of what the government's real intentions were. Eventually, Boy sighs and narrowed his eyes. "I will never believe anything you guys have to tell me. Look at how you guys make us all live on this small planet! Leave me alone!" Boy shouted at them.

The man in black then reached inside their jacket and grabbed electrified batons, turning them on, lighting the entire alley up.

"Then you won't give us a choice, we'll have to use force," the men in black told him.

Boy only puts his hands up and clenched his fist. He had to defend himself from the upcoming danger. Meanwhile, in the corner of the alley well hidden from the fight, the unknown assailant from before on the market was watching over the entire situation. She looked shocked to see the boy standing up for himself against 4 grown up thugs.

"This could get ugly, should I step in?" the assailant asked.

The 4 men and Boy all starred at each other in a face-off, until one of them finally ran up to Boy and tried to electrify him. Boy quickly avoided the baton and kicked him in the ankle, making him trip over. The men in black clothing dropped his electric baton. Boy quickly looked at the weapon and picked it up, hitting the attacker with rapid strikes, electrifying him and knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, the assailant observed Boy carefully and saw that he was doing pretty well against the 3 of them.

"Wow, impressive, I see it now. He decided to make that one guy trip over so that he would drop his weapon immediately. That way, he had a better chance of fighting them besides fist to fist. Pretty smart indeed, he is assessing the situation perfectly, almost like... he is adapting to his opponents," the assailant explained.

Meanwhile, Boy then looked at his next target with his electric baton aimed at him. The man and Boy faced off in a baton fight. He was doing well enough to dodge and avoid the strikes by the incoming threat. As the man was swinging in baton, Boy quickly clashed with his own baton and pushed it to the ground. Boy used that opportunity to run up on the weapon and kicked the man right in the face, knocking him unconscious as Boy landed behind him.

Boy menacingly looked at the two men he defeated. Then his expression became more sinister as he looked at the two men. The men in black looked at each other and then dropped their weapons.

"Guess this is not working out," the government agent said.

"Come on, I'll take on both of you!" Boy shouted.

But then, something different happened. The two men from the government then reached inside the jacket and grabbed a firearm, both holding a pistol in their hand, aimed at Boy. The assailant noticed what was going on and was surprised to see them actually use pistols on a little kid.

"Wow, he got them that desperate to use firearms on him?" the assailant said to herself.

"Your baton won't save you Boy, give it up before we use extreme measures," the government agents told him.

Boy was frowning upon them and gritting his teeth. He still kept the baton in his hand and didn't back down from defending himself from the government.

"I will never give up!" Boy shouted when he ran up to them, trying to get a swing it on them with the electric baton.

But then, one of the agents then released a shot on their pistol, and actually hit Boy in the chest, making him fall back several meters.

"Aaahhh!" Boy shouted in pain on the ground.

The agents then smiled and put their firearms pointed at the ground, watching over the injured boy.

"Don't worry Boy, the wound is not fatal, you are valuable for us and we cannot afford you to die," the agents said as she walked up to him.

Boy narrowed his eyes as he held his hand on his chest where the bullet went through, as he was bleeding out. He couldn't keep his eyes open and the agents kept walking towards him. The assailant then exited the corner and entered the alley.

"Time to step in," the assailant said.

The Boy was laying incapacitated on the ground while the two agents were standing right in front of him, then suddenly, something happened. The two agents smile disappeared and turned into agony and pain. They couldn't move a muscle anymore. Boy noticed that there was something wrong with the agents. They then fell hard on the ground in front of Boy with their eyes wide open.

The boy couldn't believe what happened, but somehow, he was safe. Boy looked at the one behind the two men, the one who saved his life from the government. He couldn't keep his eyes open, but all he was able to see was a girl with white hair who stood right in front of him and crouched next to the boy.

"You're good, I am very impressed by what you did, we can definitely use someone like you," the assailant said.

Boy lost consciousness from the wound.

* * *

 _ **Present Day. Somewhere in Space**_

Sasine was still flying in her spaceship towards her destination, Planet Sadal. On her way, she came across several other planets. She looked out of the window and marveled at the beautiful sight.

"Wow, so according to the spaceship, we are going passed Planet Namek, looks really cool, and green," Sasine said as she then continued. "It is also known that there is a planet out there faking the Namekian homeworld to lure invaders for their spaceship? So... a Fake Namek? What the..." Sasine questioned.

The spaceship then went on to its final destination, with it already being in sight. Planet Sadal was just miles away. Sasine looked out in space and saw a huge planet in the distance. The spaceship pointed at that specific planet and noted it as Planet Sadal.

"That's it! Planet Sadal, almost there!" Sasine said.

The spaceship went right for Planet Sadal and entered the planet's atmosphere. The Saiyans on Planet Sadal noticed an unknown spaceship coming their way. They prepared for any invaders and all gathered at the place the spaceship would land.

After several minutes, the spaceship slowly descended towards the ground, with an army of Saiyans watching over the landing process, Sasine finally landed the spaceship. She looked out the window and saw the Saiyan army gathered at her ship.

"Alright, get it together, the Saiyans are freedom fighters, and only harm those with evil intent," Sasine said when she took a deep breath.

She opened the door and looked at the Saiyans. She slowly raised her hands, as the Saiyans held her undershot with their weaponry.

"Who are you! Get out of the spaceship nice and slow!" the Saiyans asked the woman.

Then, Sasine spoke up.

"My name is Sasine, and I come in peace! I am no enemy of the Saiyans, and I mean no harm. I am only here for help that the Saiyans can offer me! If you wish to take me as your prisoner, then I will not resist," Sasine explained.

The Saiyans all looked at each other, seeing that she really means no hard. Immediately seeing that her intentions are pure. They all put their weapons away. Then, the Saiyan up the front of the army, Gakko, approached the woman at the ship.

"Greetings Sasine, I am General Gakko, I am the current leader of the Saiyan Army. Apologies for the hostility, but we want to make sure that the beings that visit our planet are truly pure of heart," Gakko said.

"It's no problem, I understand," Sasine replied nicely.

Gakko then looks at the Saiyan army behind him. "It's alright, she means no harm, you can all go back to the training grounds," Gakko ordered them.

"Yes, sir!" The Saiyan army shouted when they all flew away.

Gakko puts his hands behind his back and approached Sasine. "Sasine was it?" Gakko asked.

"Yes sir," Sasine said doubtfully.

"What is it that you seek from the Saiyans by coming from so far?" Gakko asked.

Sasine became dead serious. "General Gakko, I am looking for three specific Saiyans, they are called... uhh... wait hold on..." Sasine said as she then scratched her head. "What were their names again?" Sasine asked herself.

Gakko watched her questioned. "Everything alright?" Gakko asked.

"Yes just... give me a moment," Sasine said when she reached inside her bag and grabbed the newspaper she received from the paperboy on Planet Sunakku.

Sasine looked closely at the three Saiyans from Universe 6 and their names below. "Ah, okay so, General Gakko, I am looking for the Saiyan boy named... Cabba, and the female Saiyans, Kale, and Caulifla, are you familiar with them?" Sasine asked.

"Aaahhh, Cabba, a fine young man and very powerful soldier of the Army. I am not very familiar with Kale and Caulifla, though I have heard that those three have discovered something remarkable about the Saiyan race. I think Cabba is training right now, maybe Kale and Caulifla are with him," General Gakko

"And, where can I find them?" Sasine asked.

"It's that way to the East until you come near a desert with several mountains. That is usually where he likes to train because he does not want to cause destruction in the city," General Gakko explained.

Then from the distance, loud noises were heard all over the area. Sasine and General Gakko noticed the ground moving like it was an Earthquake. Sasine then looked at the general.

"What's going on?! Is this normal?" Sasine asked.

"It must be Cabba, ever since the Big Tournament, he wants to reach new heights to fight against his master. If you go that way, you'll immediately meet him in the valley," General Gakko explained.

Sasine bowed to the Saiyan General. "Thank you General, I will be going now," Sasine said nicely as she walked towards her spaceship and flew into the direction of where all the loud noises were coming from.

Minutes later, Sasine noticed the mountains that the general was talking about and decided to let the spaceship land on its own. She stepped out of the vehicle and looked around.

"This is the place the general sent me too," Sasine said as she looked around.

Sasine noticed that the loud noises suddenly stopped. Watching the area, Sasine looked for the Saiyans.

"I wonder where they are, this must be the place," Sasine said.

Then, from the far right side, she saw a green glow in the distance. A gigantic green energy ball was racing right towards the woman. Sasine noticed the atmosphere changing as she watched the attack in shock.

"Ooohh!" Sasine shouted when she crossed her arms, trying to cover her head.

From the sky, Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla flew towards where the energy was heading towards. Cabba looked worriedly at the unknown woman they saw in the crossfire.

"Hey, watch out! It's coming right at you!" Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale shouted at the woman.

Sasine turned around and tried to take cover. But then suddenly, she opened her eyes and showed a look of confidence. "What if I do..." Sasine said to herself.

She turned around and faced the green energy sphere head on.

"Hmmm... Focus, then do exactly what Hit did," Sasine mumbled calmly.

She remembered exactly what Hit did in the tournament when he used energy ray blasts to travel through his opponents. Sasine then downed her eyebrows and puts her right arm back. Cabba looked curiously at the woman as she was ready to take it head-on.

"Is she..." Cabba sounded.

"No way she can take on one of Kale's most powerful energy blasts," Caulifla noted.

"Sis, we should help that woman!" Kale shouted worriedly.

But then Caulifla held her shoulder and stopped her from flying down to Sasine.

"Hold on Kale, that woman, she seems determent to take it head-on. Maybe we should let her. She might surprise us. I wanna see what she is capable off," Caulifla told her.

"Uuhhmm..." Kale mumbled as she then looked down.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, Sasine noticed the ball gaining faster and faster as she was still standing in the same stance at Hit. Sasine let out a loud roar and punched the energy sphere. From her right hand appeared a bright yellow energy blast that only traveled towards the energy sphere. As the yellow ray blast went right through the sphere, the ball suddenly stopped in place.

Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla kept watching Sasine and noticed something about her.

"D-did you guys just see that?" Caulifla asked.

"Sis isn't that the same move that..." Kale asked when Cabba interrupted her.

"Yes Kale, you are right, that is one of Hit's vital point techniques. But how can she do it as well?" Cabba sounded.

Kale and Caulifla then looked at Cabba. "What do you mean Cabba, I thought it was a common technique that Hit used to make his energy travel through his opponents?" Caulifla asked.

"Most of Hit's techniques are invented by him, especially his vital point blasts that can travel through his opponents with great accuracy and let out a purple ray of light. He created them to critically injure his opponent's vital points, so how is it possible for her to use them as well?" Cabba asked them.

"Cabba, how do you know that? No way Hit told you that," Caulifla asked.

"Vados told me when we gathered for the Tournament, I wanted to know who my teammates were and that info she gave me is all I know about Hit," Cabba explained.

All of them looked down again and saw that the green energy ball was still stopped right in front of Sasine. From the yellow ray blast Sasine released, the green sphere trembled and suddenly exploded right in front of Sasine.

Cabba, Kale, and Caulifla covered themselves as Sasine got caught in the blast radius. As the aftermath of the sphere slowly started to fade, the three Saiyans then looked down at Sasine and noticed something remarkable. Sasine became intangible once again while she still covered her head from the blast. When she opened her eyes, Sasine released her arms from her head and looked around her, seeing that she was completely unharmed but was in the middle of a crater left by the attack.

"Am I save? Did I do it?!" Sasine asked herself.

Then, the three Saiyans flew down to the ground to approach Sasine. The Saiyans stood right in front of Sasine as the grown woman was watching them a bit uncomfortable. "Uhm... hello there?" Sasine greeted them.

Caulifla then fastly approached Sasine and held both her arms as she watched her with a serious expression on her face. She got quiet for a second but then smiled. "That was amazing, you took on that attack with just one arm! You really are strong!" Caulifla said excitedly.

"You think so? I just did what I saw on TV, but I think I used the wrong move. I thought I did something else," Sasine said.

Caulifla then lets go of the woman and puts her arms on her hips. "On TV? Well, you certainly gained my respect, who are you? I have never seen you before, are you an outsider from another world?" Caulifla asked with her hands on her hips.

"My name is Sasine, and I am from Planet Sunakku, at least I think so," Sasine told her uncertainly.

Cabba then stepped up and approached the woman. "Sasine, I am Cabba. May I ask you a question?" Cabba asked politely.

"You are Cabba? I have been looking for you specifically, you have a question for me?" Sasine replied.

"How did you just do that Vital Point Attack?" Cabba asked.

"That was a Vital Point Attack? I actually don't have any idea, I just did what I saw someone else do," Sasine explained.

"Oh, that's weird, and what about you passing through that blast? Please tel lus how you did it!" Cabba asked.

"Look, Cabba, the things I did is the reason I came to you," Sasine said as she then looked at Kale and Caulifla. "You two must be Kale and Caulifla, it's nice to meet you," Sasine introduced herself.

"Likewise, you are pretty cool, don't you think so Kale?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes, sis," Kale replied.

"Sasine, you were looking for us because of what you just did? And you don't exactly know what you did?" Cabba asked.

"That's right. I am pretty sure that all of you are familiar with the Legendary Assassin, Hit, right?" Sasine asked.

"Yes, all too familiar, Hit is our partner in the Universe 6 fighting team and our ace fighter, were you looking for him?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, I was wondering if..." Sasine tried to ask when Caulifla then interrupted her.

"Sasine, let's cut tot he chase, you're trying to find him, right?" Caulifla asked quickly.

"You think you can help me Caulifla?" Sasine asked.

"Sorry to break it to you but Hit is not someone you can find that easily. He is still an assassin and hiding is his specialty. He is supposed to be difficult to track, there are only 2 ways to track him if you ask me," Caulifla explained.

"Uhm, excuse me, Sasine, why are you looking for Hit? Is it only for your abilities as he does?" Kale asked.

"You see Kale, this man named Hit can do the exact same things as I am doing. If there is anyone who knows something about my past, my memories and the abilities on why I have them as well, it's Hit. I tried everything and it keeps leading me to the same guy. I came here to Planet Sadal because you were his teammates, so I was wondering if you know how to find him. Can you please help me out?" Sasine asked.

Caulifla then spoke up. "Like I said. Hit is not easy to track, and there are only 2 ways to find him. Either you place an assassination contract on yourself so that he will find you instead, but we all know no one is that stupid yet brave to want Hit after them their entire life hahaha," Caulifla laughed as she then continued. "Anyways, the second option is to contact the God of Destruction, Champa," Caulifla explained.

"God of Destruction Champa?" Sasine asked.

"Yes, the God of Destruction is a divine god that, as his name implies, destroys for balance in the universe. He is the only one that can get in contact with Hit because if he doesn't, he might anger Champa," Cabba explained.

"Oh, so, I guess you guys don't have more information about what the Time Skip is?" Sasine asked.

"Well, Hit does not share anything with anybody, he's the silent type. I can only tell you that the blast you used with the yellow ray blast is one of Hit's self-taught techniques. And when you slipped through that blast, that was the Time Skip," Cabba told her.

"I knew it, Hit and I really are connected with the Time Skip. Cabba, how can I get to Champa? Is there any way for me to find them" Sasine asked.

"Well, you can't really," Cabba told her, unfortunately.

"Why not?" Sasine asked.

"Mortals aren't allowed to visit the home of the God of Destruction unless he allows them too. I mean..." Cabba said as he then grabbed something out of his picket.

It was a small communicator remote with a sphere in the middle of it. He then showed it to the others. "Cabba, what is that?" Caulifla asked.

Kale then narrowed her eyebrows to the Saiyan.

"This remote allows me to speak to Vados when she contacts me or when I contact her, but I am only allowed to call when it is absolutely urgent," Cabba said.

Sasine then sights and closed her eyes. "So, in other words, it's impossible," Sasine said as she then continued. "I guess my journey ends here, I should be going home," She said saddened as she then turned around and walked towards her spaceship.

Kale then looked at Cabba. "She looks sad. Cabba, are you sure you can't help her?" Kale asked nicely.

Cabba then thought to himself as he puts his hand on his chin. "Well maybe... maybe if Sasine can..." Cabba said when suddenly, Sasine ran back to the boy.

"If I can do what?!" Sasine asked.

Cabba then scratched his head. "I am actually not allowed to say this at all, I found out by accident and Vados would be very angry at me if I told anyone about this," Cabba said worriedly.

"Cabba, please tell me, I promise to keep it a secret, but I really need your help. You can trust me," Sasine asked her.

Cabba finally accepted after a long thoughtful doubt in his mind. "Okay, I will tell you, but you have to promise me to not tell anyone about this, promised?" Cabba asked.

"Sure, I won't tell a soul!" Sasine said excitedly.

"Alright," Cabba said as he came closer to Sasine's ear.

He began whispering in her ear. Sasine first looked serious, but then slowly turned into shock, as she backed away from the Saiyan boy. "Oh... oh... Oooohhh! Are you serious? I have to do that fort hem, really?" Sasine asked.

"Yes, if you do that, I am sure she will be very grateful," Cabba told her.

"Cabba, can I have the remote, I am going to contact Vados. If what you told me is really true, then I am sure she can help me out further," Sasine said confidently.

"Wait, I mean, can you really...?" Cabba asked when he gave Sasine the remote.

Sasine then grabbed the remote and smiled towards Cabba. "Don't worry, it's actually my specialty, and I am sure even the God of Destruction will absolutely love it," Sasine said when she pushed the button.

Meanwhile, on Champa's planet, Champa himself was sleeping outside in his hammock while Vados was watching over the universe in her staff. She suddenly noticed that her crystal ball was glowing light blue.

"Oh, is someone trying to contact me?" Vados said as she then talked towards her staff. "Yes, this is Vados, to whom am I speaking to?" Vados asked.

She looked closely and saw the image of an unknown woman with white hair. "Excuse me, who are you? Mere mortals are not allowed to call the God of Destruction," Vados told the woman.

"Are you Vados? My name is Sasine, I used Cabba's remote to contact you because I need your help," Sasine told her.

"You used Cabba's communication remote? And for what purpose is it that you need help from me or even the God of Destruction?" Vados asked.

"Listen, if you can help me with my problems, I am sure that I can help you with yours. Can we make a deal?" Sasine told her.

Vados then widens her eyes from the shock. "I don't have any problems... or..." Vados said as she then thought to herself. "Cabba! I told you to keep it a secret!" Vados shouted at the communicator.

"I'm sorry, but Sasine really needs your help. You can help each other out, right?" Cabba said nervously.

"When I am at Sadal, I will have a word with you, personally," Vados told Cabba strictly.

Cabba only looked worriedly about what he had just done. Sasine then interrupted.

"Vados, it's nothing to be ashamed off, trust me, I can help you out if you help me," Sasine told her.

Vados thought to herself. "Hhmm... Sasine was it? If you know what Cabba told you, then do you really believe you can help out with my problems? Remind you that if Champa does not like it, he will destroy you on the spot. So you will be risking your life on your own terms," Vados told her.

"He won't, I know he won't because I am too valuable for him," Sasine explained.

"Alright Sasine, I can only give you one chance, should you fail, you'll be destroyed, if you succeed, I will help you out. I will arrive in 20 minutes to pick you up from Planet Sadal," Vados said when she finally broke her communication.

Sasine then gave the communicator back to Cabba as he puts it back in his pocket. "So Vados will be here in 20 minutes, you really think you can do it? You are literally risking your life if you go there," Cabba asked.

"Cabba, I might not know much about myself, but there is one thing I have developed when I lived on Planet Sunakku, I will be back alive," Sasine told them.

"I hope you are right," Caulifla said.

"Now, all we do is wait," Sasine said when she slowly sat down on the ground, followed by Caulifla, Cabba, and Kale.

* * *

 _ **The Past. 1100 years ago. Unknown Spaceship**_

From the huge shock, Boy woke up from his sleep and sat straight up in his bed. He looked around and saw that he was in a large room with only a door right in front of him. He looked around and touched his head from a headache. Covered in bandages, Boy finally regained himself.

"What's going on?" Boy asked himself.

He then felt a spasm in his chest and immediately grabbed it, feeling the gunshot wound.

"I got injured but... then there was..." Boy said as he tried to remember what happened to him.

He looked to his right and noticed a window, as he looked outside, he saw the void of space, seeing that he was traveling in an unknown spaceship. "Just what is going on, where am I headed?" Boy asked himself.

Suddenly, the door opened, it showed an old man with long grey hair and a long grey beard. Wearing a black mantle, covering his entire body while holding a wooden stick

"Are you feeling well enough boy?" the unknown man asked.

Boy only kept looking at him and then looked the other way. The unknown man slowly approached him in his bed.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" the man asked.

"What motive do I have to talk old man?" Boy asked.

The old man then turned around with his hand behind his back while holding his wooden stick. Boy then looked at the old man. "Are you with the government?" Boy asked.

The old man then turned around. "The group I lead is far from any government or substance with power over the planet, and much more effective than their corruption," the old man spoke.

Boy then layed in his bed. "Just... who are you guys? A crazy cult? And where are we headed?" Boy asked.

Then, just when the old man wanted to speak, someone was standing in the door opening, a young girl with long white hair and a smile on her face. Boy and the old man noticed the girl and both looked at her as she walked into the room and approached the bed on the right side.

"Good that you are awake, you were out for 2 days. Feeling better now?" the girl said to the boy laying in the bed.

Boy recognized the girl that was there when the men tried to attack him and take him into custody.

"You are that girl from before!" Boy said shockingly.

The old man then stood next to the girl and puts his hand on the girl's head. "If it wasn't for this girl, you would have been captured for sure, boy. But you are not here for nothing, you are here because she, we, chose you after observing you for several months now," the old man spoke as he continued. "My name is Rosu, and I am the leader of this colony with my followers, including this little girl," Rosu spoke as the girl then stood next to Boy in his bed.

"Hmph, so Rosu. Have you been watching me for months? What for exactly? Why did I peak your interest?" Boy asked.

"We sent out scouts to several planets every now and then to find more citizens to join our cause. This girl here, she has been watching you for several weeks, and every time you were in trouble, you never backed down or gave up on life as you were close to losing it. You either fought yourself out of it or took the beating like a true warrior," Rosu explained wisely.

The girl then spoke up next.

"What you did against those government pigs was pretty impressive. You didn't use brute strength but actually strategized to find a better way to fight. I saw everything," the girl explained.

"I just did what I think felt the right thing to do. A boy my age and size cannot take those guys on without a weapon or some sort," Boy explained.

"I have watched all your fights when that one wild animal tried to eat you. You used your intelligence to take him down with his own claws. Or how you beat those bullies who jumped you when you were at school with just your book back. Or the robbers when you were on your way home. Yes, I have seen, watched and witnessed everything and stayed in the shadows until it was time to reveal myself, which is now. However," the girl said smartly. "Your moves were still lacking and very sloppy, with the right training, you can become much more of a threat, a lethal threat that no one would ever challenge," the girl explained.

"You have been spying on me for all these months, it's creepy when you say it like that, you're like a stalker or something? Anyways, what are you talking about? What kind of people are you to want someone like me to join you? Warriors or martial artists or something with a secret club? Don't you two think it is time to tell me already?" Boy asked.

"First, what's your name? You haven't introduced yourself yet," the girl asked.

Boy then crossed his arms and raised just one eyebrow. "How much can a person say if he does not even have an identity to introduce himself with?" Boy asked.

"Wait, hold on, you don't even have a name? But, then, how do you go through life with no name?" the girl asked.

"It's not as easy as it sounds, I get different names like kid, son, or the most notable, Boy, that everyone calls me. For years I have been thinking about a name that fits me, my personality, but a name is something that will stick to you forever, and choosing wisely is no easy task. Once you pick a name, you are that person forever, and you can never return to something else, that is why it is taking so long for me to be somebody. Right now, I am a nameless refugee from a lifeless planet, immigrated from another planet's destruction," Boy explained.

The girl and the old man then scratched their heads. "Yeah, you are right about that, I'd hate it if my parents never named me," the girl said as she then continued. "You know what? If you join us, we will help you find your perfect identity. What do you say?" the girl asked.

"Whatever you want," Boy said immediately after they finished their sentence.

Both Rosu and the little girl were pretty surprised to hear that he was accepting their request that quickly. "Didn't know it would be that easy," Rosu said to the girl.

Boy then pointed at the girl with white hair. "Not like I have much choice. You have been keeping tabs on me for months, you should have seen it coming that I wouldn't want to stay at the place where I lived. I have been waiting to leave that wretched planet for years. Always living in poverty with barely any clothes to wear while the government is sucking the life further out of the planet. Anywhere else is better than back home where I am only used as an intelligence pawn to earn money. Again, I'm getting really annoyed right now, tell me who you guys are already!" Boy asked immediately to the little girl.

"The temper you carry is no joke, but you are right. My name is Sasine, member of the brotherhood of special warriors in the art of assassination. In other words, welcome to the Assassins!" Sasine spoke when she held her hand out to Boy.

Boy looked at her hand for a couple seconds, then quickly stood up from his bed, slowly reached out to her and shook Sasine's hand.

He then replied. "Assassination?! Now you have really caught my attention, when do we start?" Boy asked with a confident smile.

Sasine and Rosu then looked at each other as they saw the determination in Boy's eyes. Seeing that he was ready to become an Assassin. Sasine nodded at Kid to follow him, as the two were walking towards Korosu.

"Excellent, welcome to your new home planet where all the skilled Assassins live, Planet Koroshi. This is where you will live and learn how to become one of the best Assassins that have ever lived," Korosu said when he turned around and exited the room.

Boy then looked at the door opening as Sasine then followed her master, she turned her head and nodded at Boy to follow the master. "Come on, we'll show you where we live. You'll love it," Sasine told him.

Boy then walked towards the exit of the door. In the main room from the spaceship, Rosu, together with Sasine on his right side and Boy on his left side, were watching the main door opening while holding his wooden stick. "Welcome, to Planet Koroshi, Home of the Assassins," Rosu told them as the door of the spaceship slowly opened up.

As the three all looked outside, Rosu and Sasine were watching their homes just casually, but for Boy, he walked forward and out of the spaceship. Walking outside of the ship, Boy stood still in front of the ship and was amazed at where he was. It was a new and different experience, a whole new world to explore, with occupied cities in the far distance and several mountains as well, with oceans, provinces, and countries spread around the world.

"Planet Koroshi?" Boy sounded astounded at the sights.

Planet Koroshi was a planet with different citizens and races in the universe living together in peace on the planet. On the far left side, he saw several citizens in a small village, and on the far right side, several assassins in training, who concealed their identity with black mantles, training outside with their teacher on how to control their energy and perform techniques.

Rosu and Sasine then stood next to Boy who was still sightseeing, as he has never seen a world quite like this.

"Quite a beautiful place, this is Planet Koroshi. Home for other lifeforms to find refuge and live a normal life, and home of the assassins who devote their life for the greater good and protection of the one who loses hope. The planet is mostly known for being discovered by the Assassin of Legend. Ever since then, the assassins train their peers, only those they deem worthy, to kill only the enemy and protect the innocent to maintain peace in the universe. Once you know more, you will find out about the history of our planet," Rosu explained.

Boy didn't answer and only kept quiet while thinking to himself. "Being an assassin, to protect the innocent... I just wonder about that, my principles are different than being a hero of justice," Boy thought to himself.

"Master Rosu, I will bring our new student to where we take our lessons, so if you will please excuse me?" Sasine asked when she bowed to her master.

"Of course Sasine, you may proceed," Rosu said when he walked away.

Sasine and Boy were left alone. Then, Sasine touched his shoulder as Kid looked at her on his right side.

"Come on, I'll take you to the place where we follow our lessons, that's where we will be staying," Sasine said when she took Boy to the place to where they would follow lessons and where Boy could live.

* * *

 _ **The Academy and Dorm Rooms**_

Sasine took Boy to an open area with a building in the middle and in the back two buildings, the girl's dorm and the boy's dorm. As there were several fields surround the building and training grounds to perfect your skills. The two finally arrived and saw where the assassins were training outside or either took their education inside.

"This is it, this is where we will be staying, say hello to The Academy!" Sasine introduced and she showed the building.

Boy looked around the large building, seeing everyone training or relaxing from the tough classes and enjoying recess.

"It's really big. So, I'll stay here with you guys?" Boy asked.

"Yeah, of course, you can stay here as it is the perfect place to live as well. Right there in the dorms is where you will be living on your own. I have been living here my entire life and I have experience here. Just follow my instructions and you will be fine, alright?" Sasine said.

Boy only mumbled as he followed Sasine inside. They walked through the hallways of the Academy, passing many students and teachers in the process. Sasine greeted many students as Boy was just casually observing everything he saw. From the students to the teacher to everything else.

"There are the classrooms and the hallways to relax before the next class starts. The cafeteria is that way, and even the gym over there to get in shape," Sasine showed around.

Boy looked around and noticed something astonishing.

"This school, it's like any other school I have been, the only difference is that it's bigger. Are you sure you are assassins? Seems more like a costume party if you ask me," Boy asked.

Then suddenly, Sasine vanished into thin air with amazing speed to which Boy couldn't even realize she was gone until it was already too late. Boy widened his eyes and then out of nowhere, got grabbed from behind. Sasine tightly held him by his throat and kept two fingers in his neck while restraining both his arms in a lock.

"What! How did...!" Boy shouted shockingly.

"Does this answer your question? I have 50 way to take your life right now and 85 ways to hurt you without outright killing you unless you know how to defend against me. You will learn," Sasine asked sinisterly as she then let go of him.

Boy coughed as he touched his neck, then looked behind and saw Sasine just standing there with a genuine smile.

"I can do something like that with training here?" Boy asked.

"No, right then, I was only just playing around with you. The real deal happens during class and outside training and is much more dangerous. Don't worry, killing is absolutely forbidden unless in extreme situations or against enemies that threaten humanity," Sasine said when she then continued walking.

Boy then followed Sasine to where she was going. Several moments later, they exited the school and went right for the dorm rooms. Sasine took Boy to the boy's dorm and went to the room he was assigned to.

On the 3rd floor, Sasine stood in front of a door and opened it up.

"Here you go, this is where you will stay," Sasine told him.

Boy entered the room, as it was a large room, much larger than his home. He looked around, he saw a bed, a personal shower, a small kitchen, a closet, everything to live with at The Academy.

"Looks good, right? This is your room, get yourself comfortable, class 101 starts tomorrow at 9 o' clock so get some rest. There are some clothes in the closet right there, and some food in the fridge if you are hungry. If you need anything, you can just ask me, I am in the girl's dorm room on the second floor, door 5. Make yourself at home, okay?" Sasine said.

Boy then kept looking around and sat on his bed. He didn't know what to say, he was only watching as he really had a different life than what he had before. Sasine then walked towards the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow at class, by," Sasine said as she tried to walk away.

Boy then kept his sight away from the girl as he sat on his bed.

"Tomorrow, after class, I am going to the library to find a fitting identity for myself... just so you know..." Boy told her while hesitating heavily as he only kept watching the room, avoiding the door opening where Sasine was still standing.

Sasine then smiled and eventually closed his door. Boy looked at the door, then back at his room. He sat in his bed with his legs crossed and his eyes closed with his head down.

* * *

 _ **The Present. Hit on the Cemetary Planet,**_

Hit in the present as he was still sitting with his legs crossed, opened his eyes and looked at the tombstone. As he puts his hands in his pockets, he reached for several items in his trenchcoat. He grabbed two incenses and lights them with his energy, blasting them on the top, starting a fire.

He puts the two sticks on the right and left side of the tombstone.

"It is because of me that you lay here. I am not following the beliefs of the Assassins, I follow my own believes, being neutral, not good, but also not on the side of evil. That is what a true assassin is, but my honor will always be part of me," Hit explained as he then read the name of the tombstone.

"Sasine," Hit mumbled as he closed his eyes and folded his hands, keeping his silence for the passing of his friend.

* * *

 _ **Universe 11. Zalabasta World Penitentiary**_

In Universe 11, Necros was incarcerated for numerous crimes in the universe. Inside of Zalabasta World Prison, only the most dangerous criminals are sentenced to jail on the planet specially created as a prison for the most dangerous and strongest criminals. It was a small world, but big enough to keep only the ones that truly deserve it. Inside a jail cell, Necros, wearing a black and orange prison uniform. Was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, his head down and his eyes closed.

He held both his hands out with clenched fists, and suddenly only opened up his right hand.

"Restore the Underworld. A spell that can give me access to Heaven and Hell's souls for my bidding," Necros mumbled while his right hand was glowing red.

He then focused on his left hand.

"Mind of the Undead, a spell that gives me total control of the revived souls," Necros whispered while his left hand was glowing green.

"Now the spell that will render all Time Manipulation useless against the Assassin, Hit. Time of Nothingness!" Necros mumbled in his cell.

He suddenly started floating on his bed, practicing the necessary spells to take down his foes. Once his energy depleted, he opened his eyes and showed a small and confident grin on his face as he then went down on his bed again, sitting down.

"It is time," Necros said.

Then, he heard knocking on his jail door.

"Hey, you!" The guard shouted as he knocked on the door with his baton in his hand and his gun in his holster.

Necros approached security at the door. The guard opened the door.

"It's lunchtime, go downstairs right now," the guard told the magician as he didn't answer him, and only walked out of his cell and went downstairs.

In the cafeteria, Necros just finished gathering his lunch and went towards the tables. Walking around, he found an empty table and decided to sit down. Eating his food, he kept his composure.

While eating his lunch, two other people decided to sit at his table, one of them was a more muscular green humanoid alien with a mohawk and the other was a dark blue humanoid alien with a bandana on his head. Both sitting across the magician. Necros only kept watching his food and continued eating as he pointed his fork at the green humanoid first.

"Chikara, I am taking it that you made sure we have an escape the moment we breach the outside?" Necros asked.

"I made some calls, the guards kept watching me, so I had to tell it like I was calling a sibling. Once's you give the explosive sign, he'll be there waiting for us. He's a good friend of mind and he can make sure we can escape the planet in his ship," Chikara explained as he ate his lunch.

Necros only agreed with a nod at the inmate and then looked at his next assailant. "And Juki, did you make sure about that riot I told you to plan? If we don't have a giant prison riot, we will be too suspicious around the guards and they will suspect us escaping," Necros asked.

"Don't worry, see that monster over there in the jumpsuit...?" Juki sounded as he pointed at a tall and extremely muscular behemoth. "His name is Ikari Monsuta, a well known and feared behemoth that has an extreme and forever hatred against everything that lives, therefore he made a lot of enemies in the process. He was always restrained but he sometimes gets very angry. Once he realizes that the one who tries to kill him survived his battle, he will drop the restraints and go wild to kill the person who wants to take his life. Then, the riot will begin, Necros," Juki explained.

Then, Chikara stood up off the chair and stood next to Necros. "Now, about this partnership, you promised us. How can we really trust you, Necros? How do we know you won't attack us in the back when we are out of here?" Chikara asked threateningly to the magician.

Necros then stood up from his chair and faced the muscular alien. "Because Chikara, you and Juki both told me that you would join me if you could be rich. You told me that you wanted more wealth to live on. Personally, I am not rich, and I cannot satisfy your lust for money, and I simply lied, I will honestly admit that you two," Necros explained.

Juki then stood up from his chair as well and stood on the other side of the table. "Then, give us a reason, right here and now, why we shouldn't take you down and leave here without you," Juki asked.

Necros stood up with extreme confidence against the threatening inmates of Zalabasta World Penitentiary.

"Fair enough, it's because I need people of your talents. Chikara," Necros said as he then looked at Chikara. "Your strength is amazing, you managed to fight against Khaseral, of all the Pride Troopers. Next, to the Big Three, he is the absolute strongest of the Pride Troopers and you beat him. Your strength gave him a lot of trouble, but it was your confidence that was your downfall. Khaseral lost his right eye in the process, but you were still beaten in the end, or else, you could have killed him very easily. Juki! Your weapon skills and aim are exceptional, the best I have ever seen. How you managed to hit Dyspo in the right leg to incapacitate him is definitely no ordinary weapons expert. So in other words, I am not strong at all, I am no martial artist or weapons expert, but I am definitely the most powerful magician you will ever meet, and even the most powerful fighters will bow to my abilities. Training myself in the art of combat to get on the level of the Pride Troopers will take me a lifetime, especially when Jiren is involved. So in other words, both of you have exceptional skills in combat that I lack, and together, we have strength, magic, and skill on our side. A dangerous combination. That way, we will take down our nemesis, Hit," Necros explained.

Chikara and Juki then nod at each other, agreeing to the magician's words of help. Chikara then spoke up. "You mean 'your' nemesis, I don't know who this Hit guy is, and besides, is he more important right now than the Pride Troopers? I want to kill Khaseral for putting me in jail," Chikara asked.

"And I want Dyspo's head on a platter!" Juki shouted.

"The reason Hit is our main priority is because Jiren, Toppo, Dyspo and the other Pride Troopers never ever kill their enemies, they only lock them up. Even Jiren, the absolute strongest of them all, will never kill you. Hit, on the other hand, is what his name implies, an Assassin from another universe. Don't ask me how he got here, but I did some research on this Assassin, and he is someone who will never stop at chasing his contract, and he will never let them escape unless he allows them. Once Hit is out of the way, then we can start plotting against the Pride Troopers," Necros explained.

"What exactly is it that Hit can do? Something we need to watch out for?" Juki asked.

"It is said that Hit is able to skip time and has exceptional skills in martial arts that focus on hitting an opponent's vital points and several secret techniques," Necros explained.

Juki then cracked his knuckles. "Well, he's not better than my aim, I made sure that a friend of mine will leave behind my weaponry and my special mask when we are outside. Once I am locked and loaded and suited up, it's time to make the donuts for our assassin," Juki explained.

Necros then looked at Juki with disgust. "Juki, promise me you will never ever say that you will make the donuts, it sounds stupid," Necros told him.

"It's just a saying magician, calm yourself," Juki replied as Necros burst out of anger.

"It does not matter if it is a saying, it is a dumb line! Understand!" Necros shouted infuriated.

"Fine, whatever, not my problem," Juki replied.

Then suddenly, from the other side of the cafeteria. Loud noises were heard all over. Ikari Monsuta was watching the one standing right in front of him. Recognizing one of the inmates that bumped into him as a threat, Monsuta went completely wild, igniting the extreme rage of the behemoth. Juki, Chikara, and Necros turned towards the Behemoth who had beaten and killed the inmate who bumped into him.

Monsuta's rage knew no bounds and started to attack more of the prison inmates who hadn't done anything. Thus, all of the inmates threatened by the monster started to attack him, and even each other due to all the chaos around the cafeteria happening. The Prison Riot has begun while Necros, Chikara, and Juki watched over the chaos, the riot and the overall destruction that was happening.

"The time has come, Chikara, Juki, follow me!" Necros shouted as they all jumped into the huge moshpit of inmates fighting each other and against the behemoth who started it.


	4. The Assassin and the Lethal Mercenary

_**The Assassin of Legends and the Lethal Mercenary**_

* * *

 _ **Zalabasta Prison, Universe 11**_

The prison riot has begun, the inmates of Zalabasta all chaotically fought each other and the guards trying to restrain them once again, while some were taking their chances to escape this high-security prison. Necros, Chikara and Juki were among those who wanted to escape. As the three criminals jumped straight into the gigantic riot.

Necros looked at Chikara. "Chikara, use your strength to waltz right through those guys. The exit is that way but we have to get through them first!" Necros told him.

"Got it!" Chikara shouted.

As he clenched his fist, Chikara used his energy to cloud his entire being. As he was glowing, he then looked at his comrades. "Stay behind me until we are out, we got a long way to go," Chikara explained.

Juki then looked around and decided to get with his own plans. "You two go on ahead, I will meet with you later, I got some things to do," Juki explained.

"Where are you going?" Necros asked.

"I made sure to meet my acquaintance somewhere else, he's going to bring in my trustworthy arsenal of weapons. I will meet you all later," Juki told them as he then ran away and fought himself through the guards.

"Juki, and an arsenal of weapons… could he really be…" Necros thought to himself.

Chikara and Necros were left alone. "We will see him later, come on wizard, we got a job to do," Chikara said while glowing as he went right towards the exit.

Chikara and Necros went right towards the exit, but as they were gaining fast, someone was blocking their way to freedom. Ikari Monsuta jumped right in front of the two while growling loudly. Both prisoners covered their heads.

"Great, I guess Juki didn't tell us to watch out for this guy," Chikara said.

"We have to get through him if we want to break free," Necros told the muscular alien.

Chikara walked up to the giant behemoth as he was yelling at the mohawked alien. "You wanna take me? Then come and get it!" He shouted as he ran up to the monster.

Ikari charged as the two were in a wrestling scuffle. Necros was watching the two monsters fight each other and sighs. "Chikara, we…" Necros said as Chikara interrupted him.

"Quiet magician! Go to the exit, while I hold him off! Meet Juki outside!" Chikara shouted within his struggle.

Necros sighs once again and looked at his hands, he noticed that because of the huge riot, the guards weren't able to keep everything under control, and thus, Necros his magic has returned. His hands were glowing green and only aimed his right hand at the huge monster.

Ikari was surrounded in green energy and suddenly, he went to sleep on the ground, letting go of Chikara and even with the riot going on, Monsuta was sleeping like a baby. Chikara looked at the monster sleeping peacefully on the ground.

"What the… You had your power back this whole time?" Chikara asked.

"No, just a couple seconds ago. The guards of Zalabasta had a special shield to make sure no one can use their magic. But because the guards are too busy with the inmates, no one kept the shield up, and my powers were restored. That is why I wanted to cause a riot, to give me my magic back. That would make our escape much, much easier," Necros said sinisterly.

"Why didn't you tell me before I before I started fighting my way through those punks!" Chikara asked angrily while holding the magician by his prison clothes.

"I just wanted to see you fight again, if you would have perished, then I guess you were unfit. Anyways, my magic is back, but I cannot teleport us, it's still too weak for that, so we have to get to the exit ourselves," Necros explained.

"Fine, whatever you say, but watch what you are saying next time!" Chikara shouted.

"Do you want to get out of here or not!" Necros shouted.

Chikara tried to speak back, but then crossed his arms and turned around. Chikara then busted the exit open as the hallway showed a door on the other end of the building. Necros and Chikara went right for that exit. But they still saw several guards trying to stop them at the exit. Chikara glows in his own energy once again and went right through the guards, defeating them rather easily.

Finally exiting Zalabasta, Necros and Chikara were standing outside of the prison and they were free once again. Necros changed his and Chikara's outfit to his original clothes, wearing green cargo pants and vest, with a black cape. Chikara's outfit was blue baggy pants and a red shirt showing his muscle mass. The two then ran away for from prison.

"At least we are free," Necros noted.

"Yeah, I hate those prison clothes, I cannot showcase my packs of steel in that stuff," Chikara said as he was flexing his biceps and punched the air several times while running.

After several miles, Necros and Chikara arrived in an area surrounded by several buildings and open space connected to the buildings. Necros then approached the huge blue alien.

"When will Juki arrive? He told us to meet him outside but he wasn't there, he better not let us wait for long," Necros asked.

"Relax, I know Juki and he will keep his promise, he just needs to get his arsenal of weapons, then we will be unstoppable!" Chikara said confidently.

"Juki knows how to find us," Necros said as he walked away, with Chikara following him, hiding from the open.

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace**_

Vados was in hyperspace, on her way to Planet Sadal, Champa's attendant was thinking about the one who contacted her, Sasine. She found it weird for her to seek help from someone on Vados' position.

"Who exactly is this Sasine that got a hold of my communicator, and how can she help me out as she claimed?" Vados asked when she puts her hand on her chin. "I should look into her history to see what she exactly wants. Someone like her probably won't let out her secrets that easily," Vados thought to herself.

Meanwhile, on Planet Sadal, Sasine was sitting across Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale as they were talking to each other to kill some time before Vados arrived.

"So, right now you are just a florist on Planet Sunakku?" Cabba asked.

"Yes, for as long as I can remember, I always lived on Planet Sunakku, and eventually in the shop I work, I found the love of my live, Chippusu. We were married just 5 years later," Sasine explained.

"Married, pfft, never see me doing that, tell me more about your strength, I want to know all of it! When did you first get that you were strong?" Caulifla asked.

"I don't know anything about my strength, everything in my life was going just fine until 3 years later when I kept vanishing from existence every now and then. It was never a problem until recently," Sasine explained.

"Aw really, that sucks, you're very interesting. I might be able to get much more powerful if I fight you! Once I am strong enough, I will challenge that old man, Goku and this time, I will beat him no matter what!" Caulifla said when she quickly stood up off the ground with her fist in the air.

"Goku? Oh that's right, you and Kale fought this Goku in the Universal tournament, I want to ask you because I was not that impressed with Goku, I am more of a fan of Vegeta, but how good is Goku?" Sasine asked curiously.

Caulifla then looked at Sasine and slowly sat down on the ground again. "Fighting the old man was the best thing I have done in my life. It made me realize the potential a Saiyan has. Even after Kale and I fused, the old man just kept getting up and got even stronger than before. He then used Ultra… whatever it's called, and the strength he showed was really cool. Old man Vegeta is a very powerful fighter and definitely someone you never want to underestimate, but old man Goku is definitely the one I want to beat when the time is right!" Caulifla told her.

"Oohhh… Goku, must have an amazing impact on you, maybe on the one, I am looking for as well," Sasine said.

Then from the edge of space, a bright light suddenly traveled right towards the planet and landed close to Kale, Caulifla, Cabba, and Sasine. They all saw the light and quickly stood up. The light disappeared as it revealed to be Vados, standing tall with her staff. She only looked left and right.

"Oh my, such a rough landing," Vados said.

She noticed the four standing only right towards them. "Good afternoon Cabba, Caulifla, Kale…" Vados said as she lastly looked at Sasine. "And you must be Sasine, the one that contacted me," Vados said.

"Yes ma'am, that's me," Sasine introduced herself.

"I must tell you that what you are about to do can truly cost you, not your life, but your existence. If Lord Champa is not pleased, then he will erase you from existence with a flick of the finger. If he is pleased, then you have complete freedom to ask me for anything you need," Vados explained.

"Don't worry Vados, this is what I am specialized in for years. Next, to being a florist, this other task is my favorite thing to do. Please, bring me to Lord Champa, then we can start," Sasine asked of the angel.

Vados only smiled and nods as she turned around. "Grab my shoulder, then we can go," Vados told her.

Sasine then looked at Cabba, Caulifla, and Kale again. "Well, then I guess I am off. Cabba, thank you so much for your help, I'll promise to visit Planet Sadal once I am done," Sasine said nicely.

"No problem Sasine, I hope your journey works out for you. Visit us anytime you want," Cabba said happily.

Sasine nods and walked over to Vados. She touched her shoulder and Vados tapped her staff on the ground. The two got surrounded by a shining bright light and shot up in the sky like a rocket. Vados and Sasine had started their travel towards Lord Champa's planet.

Meanwhile, on the way to Champa's palace, Sasine had several questions for the attendant of the God of destruction.

"Even after explaining that what you are doing will cost you your existence, you didn't flinch at all," Vados told the woman.

"Yes, Cabba told me what I need to do and I am very good at what I am doing. Lord Champa will definitely love it. I really need a favor and you are the only one that can help me. No one else," Sasine explained.

"May I ask where your bravery comes from? Such confidence is pretty remarkable and I would like to know why a mortal would feel that way," Vados asked.

"If I pass and Lord Champa approves, I want you to tell me where I can find The Legendary Assassin…" Sasine said as Vados quickly interrupted her.

"You are looking for Hit? That is all? You could have said so sooner, you didn't need to please Lord Champa to ask where Hit is right now. However, it is at your own risk to meet one of the most dangerous beings in this universe. If you want, I can bring you to Hit right away," Vados asked of the woman.

"That is very nice of you, but I made a promise to you that I would first get Lord Champa's approvement, and I am not going to take the easy route now that I know. I will earn your help," Sasine said proudly.

"I see, to prove yourself, I admire that. You are a very interesting creature Sasine. Maybe if you survive, then I am sure Lord Champa and I have a use for you, but we will see about that later, we are almost there," Vados told the woman.

Vados and Sasine were traveling through hyperspace on their way to Champa's planet. Crossing galaxies and several solar systems from Planet Sadal, Vados came closer and closer to The planet of the God of Destruction from Universe 6.

* * *

 _ **Cemetery Planet**_

Hit was still sitting quietly in front of Sasine's grave with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He was silently praying while he kept his hands together.

"The Assassins of Planet Koroshi, it's all a memory I rather only think of every other hundred years, but I did owe my new life to them," Hit said honorably when he then slowly stood up off the ground.

Hit stood tall and while the raining was starting to lessen. His hands went inside his pockets again and turned away from the grave.

"I'll be back in exactly 100 years for a visit. Until we meet again," Hit said as he walked away from the grave and back to his ship.

From his left pocket, he grabbed a remote and spoke into it. "Manu, start the ship, it's time to complete my contract, Necros," Hit said to his ship.

"Right away sir, but would you also like to know something interesting since you have been gone? One of my main tasks is to keep up with your contracts and where they are after all," Manu asked.

"Go on," Hit said while walking.

"Of course sir. Right after you left, Jiren brought Necros into a high-security prison in Universe 11 named: Zalabasta. But recently, Necros, together with 2 very powerful fugitives started a prison riot and escaped captivity. Since then, they teamed up to defeat their foes, and their main target, is you, sir," Manu explained.

Hit still kept his eyes closed and entered his ship, sitting down in his chair. "Give me a bio on those 2 fugitives Necros is teaming up with," Hit asked.

"Alright, give me just a second sir…" Manu said while finding the character bios of Necros' partners.

Hit's spaceship floated off the landing spot and levitated higher into the sky until it left the planet. In space, the ship finally brought up the two bios of the fugitives, Chikara and Juki.

"Sir first up is a creature named: Chikara. He is a monstrous and extremely powerful creature from the Plant Mon. He was a rampaging criminal conquering several planets in Universe 11 until he was defeated and captured by the Pride Troopers General, Khaseral. He is the one that injured Khaseral's eye to which he replaced it with a robotic eye. Further on, he is a skilled street brawler and not someone you should underestimate, especially not his intelligence, which is above average," Manu explained.

"A worthless brute, he will be dealt with soon if he gets in my way, what about that other guy?" Hit asked.

Manu then showed a bio of the next fugitive, who looked very different from the other one. "Next one is… oh my, sir, before I give you this bio, I suggest you…" Manu said as Hit interrupted him.

"Manu, just go to the bio, don't worry about me, I know how to safe myself," Hit told him.

"Well, the second fugitive is much, much more dangerous than the first one. His name is Juki Nosenmonka, or short for Juki," Manu said when he showed a picture of Juki.

The image showed Juki in a protective mercenary suit of armor with several weapons shown, hidden and equipped all over his body while he held a gun in his hand. His suit consists of a black and blue helmet with the left side black and the right side blue. He had a blue utility belt with other different kinds of weapons, blue boots, and blue gloves while his full body was black from the armor.

Manu explained the second fugitive. "Juki Nosenmonka is a powerful mercenary from Universe 11 that not even the Pride Troopers managed to catch. He is arguably the best weapons expert in the entire universe and has such an arsenal of different kinds of weapons that getting confronted by him leaves you with a choice of you staying alive, or him. Juki's expertise in all the weapons he wields makes him extremely lethal as his aim is unmatched, as he even succeeded in crippling Dyspo of the Pride Troopers. Master Hit, Juki defeated Dyspo," Manu explained.

"So did I, continue," Hit said.

"It appears that with Dyspo's defeat, Toppo instead decided to step up, and beat him by destroying his suit with his might and stripped him from all of his weapons. Even without them, he is a skilled martial artist, but was still defeated and incarcerated for life in prison for his crimes as a mercenary," Manu explained as he then continued. "Sir, my advice to you is to be careful with Juki as he is just as lethal as you are. Lastly, he goes by the codename: Deathwish," the ship's computer said.

"Just as lethal, I am in for a challenge to see who is more lethal. Set a course to Universe 11," Hit said to his ships.

And thus, Hit went on his way to Universe 11 to take care of the contract he left. Leaving the Cemetery Planet in Universe 6, Hit went back to work to finish his contract.

* * *

 _ **Champa's Planet.**_

The God of Destruction from universe 6, Champa, was simply sleeping in his hangmat under the sun and the lake close to his castle. While snoring loudly, a bright ray of light hit the ground close to him, and he shockingly woke up from his sleep.

With smoke covering his sight, he quickly stood up while dusting his face off.

"Huh! What happened!" Champa shouted.

Then, Vados appeared while Sasine was standing behind her, out of sight of Champa. "Oh my, did I startle you, my Lord?" Vados asked.

"Hey, Vados!" Champa shouted as he ran up to his angel attendant. "Why all that roughness, you almost scared me to death!" Champa shouted angrily.

"Apologies my Lord, but I just had to make a quick trip to planet Sadal," Vados explained.

Champa then puts his hands in his sides and narrowed his eyes. "Ah yes, this mortal you were talking about. You still haven't told me why you brought a mere mortal to the realm of the God of Destruction. I demand to know the truth Vados," Champa told her.

Just when Vados tried to speak up, Sasine then walked up and bowed down to Champa on her knees all the way to the ground. "Greetings oh Lord Champa, it is truly a pleasure to meet a deity of your caliber. Please forgive Vados, she brought me here to help you out. I am called Sasine, and I am here for my task to win your help for my journey," Sasine explained honorably.

Champa looked closely at Sasine bowing on the ground and then started picking his teeth. "Hmmm… at least you talk like a respectful mortal towards a God. If Vados brought you here, then I guess you have good reasons. Fine then, go ahead, but I still warn you that you put your life on the line for a simple favor," Champa explained.

"I am fully aware and I won't fail no matter what," Sasine told him.

"Okay then, I accept your visit on my planet. You can stand up, go with Vados, she will take care of the rest," Champa said when he then turned his back and walked away towards his hangmat.

He yawned deeply and raised his hand. "Good luck… and hopefully, you can be of a great use if you survive," Champa told her.

Sasine then stood up and saw Champa walking away, at the same time, scratching his butt cheek, then laying down in his hangmat and sleeping once again.

"Well then Sasine, let us begin," Vados said when she raised her staff and both her and Sasine were transported to an unknown place.

The room was dark, both couldn't see where they were and looked around.

"I can't see anything, can you turn on a light please Vados?" Sasine asked.

Vados waved her staff and a light turned on. When Sasine looked around, she was in the kitchen of the God of Destruction. With ovens, microwaves, refrigerators, and a sink only meant for gods in their sight. Sasine had never seen such a beautiful kitchen before and marbled at the place, with many different ingredients on the table, from salt and pepper to different kinds of vegetables and meat.

"This is beautiful, Vados is this…" Sasine said when suddenly, Vados beams her a chefs outfit and puts an apron on herself while she relinquished her staff away.

"Your task will begin right now, together, we will cook a delicious and healthy meal for Lord Champa. Tell me, what did you have in mind?" Vados asked.

"Oh, right into business? Okay so first…" Sasine said when she clears her through and showed a confident look. "What is it that Lord Champa likes to eat often, then I can get some ideas on how to make it feel like he is eating in the Otherworld," Sasine asked.

"Okay, I got several recipes to look at, let's start," Vados said when she showed Sasine a list of recipes and ingredients.

* * *

 _ **Hyperspace to Universe 11**_

Hit was in his spaceship on his way to Universe 11. Exiting hyperspace, Hit's ship arrived in the edges of space from a different universe. Automatically due to Manu's instructions, the spaceship went immediately for Universe 11's high max security prison, Zalabasta.

Once arrived, the spaceship hovered above the prison and saw it burning down due to the intense riot still going on. Dodging the heat of the fire from the huge building, Hit looked outside and watched everyone fight their heart out to escape.

"All inmates fighting for freedom, once they realize what it really means, they will go back to prison," Hit said to himself.

Hit opened the window of the ship and stood up from his chair. "Time to get to work," Hit said when he puts his hands in his pocket and closed his eyes.

"Good luck sir," Manu said.

Hit let himself fall from his ship, and with a quick Timeskip, the area got surrounded in a light blue and greenish sphere, making Hit disappear into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else close to the Open area**_

Meanwhile, Necros, together with Chikara were still waiting on their missing partner, Juki, to finally arrive for their mission to begin. Both were getting impatient as it was taking way too long to finally arrive.

"Urgh… hey, wizard, Juki was supposed to be here and we have been waiting for at least an hour! I am completely lost," Chikara shouted.

"I am getting impatient as well, maybe it's best if we go on without him," Necros said as he turned around together with Chikara.

Then they heard a sudden voice from behind. "Leaving so soon fellas?" the unknown person said.

Necros and Chikara heard the voice, and it was a voice they have never heard before. They were on guard and kept their strength intact. As they turned around, they saw the one who called them out. It was a man covered in protective armor while he kept his weapons on his back, on his utility belt, and on his legs. Wearing a black and blue helmet a black suit and blue boots and gloves.

Walking out of the darkness, the man held a machine gun in his hand while he walked towards Necros and Chikara. They both weren't aware of who the man was.

"Who are you, stranger?" Necros asked.

"Juki? Is that your brother? Why does your voice sound so different than before? When you said that you were going to get your weapons, I didn't think you would look like an army dude!" Chikara asked.

"Chikara, that is because I told you what I can do, but not who I truly am. But if you would like to know…" Juki said as Necros then interrupted him.

"I now recognize you, your name sounded already familiar to me, but there could be no way that you are really him," Necros said.

Chikara then curiously looked at the magician. "Wait, you know Juki already magician? I thought you met in prison, you met him before?" he asked curiously.

"I have never met him before, but his name, it was his name that kept me on edge. And now that I see you, I now finally know who you really are," Necros said.

Juki then kept walking towards them and finally out his machine gun in his utility belt holster. Necros kept his eyes narrowed and continued his speech.

"I finally meet the famous mercenary of Universe 11 that only met his demise at the second strongest Pride Trooper ever known. No one knew his real name, only a select few know him as Juki Nosenmonka. But as a mercenary, he goes by the name: Deathwish, the mercenary who mastered almost every weapon he has come in contact went," Necros explained.

"So, all this time you were a powerful mercenary! Why didn't you tell me!" Chikara asked.

"Why should I? I had no reason to reveal my true identity. Anyways, I am a man of my word, and for now, I will help you and the magician to get rid of that assassin. Afterward, I go my own way, and who knows, you two might be my new enemies," Juki told them.

Necros and Chikara only nod as Juki, known as Deathwish, approached them to finally continue their mission.

"Congrats, you all managed to gather for just one person," Another unknown voice told them.

Necros and Chikara looked around in the area and tried to find the other assailant that called them out. Chikara was confused, but Necros knew that voice.

"Hit, you came back after you left so abruptly," Necros said.

Deathwish then looked at Necros. "So, that voice comes from Hit? Interesting, he might be a fun opponent to go up against," Deathwish said when he then called the assassin out. "Necros told me about you Hit. He wants to get rid of you before he starts his own plans. So how about you show yourself so that we can get the party started?" Deathwish asked.

"Don't you know? Juki? Assassins are pretty shy, we don't show ourselves that easily," Hit said.

Deathwish then only chuckled and grabbed a big sniper from his back and set it's aim right on. He only looked around the area, to find the assassin. "So, you know who I am as well? Then I guess this should be a fun fight," Deathwish said when he scanned the area, but he couldn't find him anyways.

Meanwhile, Hit was hiding at a tall building far above them and observed their movement. As Hit was watching then, Deathwish still looked around, and at a window of a house, Deathwish shot at the window, only for the bullet to bounce off and far into the sky, to which it traveled towards the same building Hit was standing. With only his, index finger and thumb, Hit caught the bullet with ease.

"Interesting, he uses special bullets for extremely powerful beings. As Manu said, he knows how to be lethal," Hit said when he crushed the bullet with his fingers and vanished.

Down below, Deathwish puts his sniper away as Hit decided to confront the three criminals himself. Without tricks or illusions. Still holding his hands in his pocket, Hit, with narrowed eyes, was right in front of the three.

"Necros, it seems like you got some capable warriors on your side. Knowing you can't beat me on your own, you needed their help, am I right?" Hit asked.

"No shame in asking for help, but after we dealt with you, we will go for the Pride Troopers!" Necros told him.

"That is why you escaped prison, unfortunately, there is still a contract on your head. Whether or not your two lapdogs want to cut in, is fine by me, then you can go too with Necros," Hit told him.

"You won't talk that tough for what I have in store for you. Chikara, take him out!" Necros told the criminal.

"I am on it!" Chikara shouted when he brutally charged the assassin head on.

Hit was without any fear in his eyes and calmly awaited his opponent. Right when Chikara went in with a strong punch, Hit only looked at him, and without his opponent realizing it, activated his special technique, the timeskip. Hit moved with great speed and hit several of Chikara's vital points in his neck, stunning him from the intense pain.

"Doohh!" Chikara shouted as he grabbed his neck and backed away. "What the… how did you do that?! You didn't even move!" he shouted.

"Chikara didn't you listen to what I said! With the Timeskip, Hit can go 0.1 seconds in time!" Necros shouted.

"I can actually go much further, but 0.1 seconds is more than enough for you three," Hit replied.

Then suddenly, another shot was heard next to Necros. Deathwish used his machine gun and aimed for Hit, who made the bullet go right through him. Then, Hit punched Chikara in the face, launching him right through a building.

"Graaahh!" Chikara shouted in pain.

Deathwish puts his palm on his forehead and walked in front of Necros. "Necros, just let me take care of him, he ain't nothing special," Deathwish said.

Necros only looked at Juki and didn't speak up. Then, Juki whispered. "Just make sure you are ready for my signal, then you use that spell you were working on in prison," Juki told him as he then finally walked towards the assassin.

Hit walked up to Deathwish, and the two were faced to face. Staring at each other with intensity to kill.

"You think you can take someone like me? You never met anyone like me, my aim together with my weapons expertise, you won't stand a chance," Deathwish asked.

"Do you always talk this much?" Hit told the mercenary.

Then in a quick flash, Deathwish to shoot Hit, but the bullet once again went right through him, and the fight between Hit and Deathwish had begun.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Champa's planet.**_

Just like before, The God of Destruction from Universe 6, Champa, was sleeping in his hangmat once again. Peacefully in his garden and the lake next to it, Champa slowly opened his eyes and yawned deeply. He noticed that another bright light was coming right towards him. He prepared himself for what was about to come.

"It appears Vados and that mortal have finished their task, now to see what they will come up with. Better be worth my while," Champa said impatiently.

Then, the bright light with shined from the sky indeed revealed to be Vados and Sasine, who came back with a rolling cart in the middle. Sasine and Vados were next to the cart and with it, they walked up to Lord Champa.

"I hope you didn't waste any time while I was asleep!" Champa said annoyed.

"Not at all my Lord, we used our time just perfectly fine, and I think you will enjoy what we made here," Vados said happily as she then turned towards Sasine. "Are you really sure it's good? Champa has kind of a temper and when he gets something he won't like, he will probably destroy something just to blow off some steam," Vados asked.

"Trust me, we did it just like how I always do it and he will like it. I am sure of it," Sasine said.

Vados then only nods and walked up front. "Lord Champa, it took us a while, but thanks to our mortal friend here, I managed to create the perfect nutritious meal that you can never resist. Just have a good look over here," Vados said.

She removed the cover of the meal and finally showed it. It was an entire feast only for Champa. He looked on the plate, but the food he saw didn't look like anything special. Champa grabbed a roll on the place and squeezed it.

"Vados, what is all of this? What did you do?" Champa asked suspiciously.

"My Lord, just give it a try, I am sure you will like it," Vados told him.

"No thanks, I rather not get cramps in my stomach, I am going back to sleep," Champa said when he walked away from them.

Sasine then sighs deeply as she grabbed some of the food of the plat and ran right towards Champa. She grabbed his shoulder. "Sir…" Sasine said as Champa then turned around.

"What do you w…" Champa said when suddenly, Sasine shoved the food right in his mouth.

"Oh my…" Vados said surprised.

"Why you little, you will pay for…" Champa shouted angrily when he started chewing the food.

As he was eating, his anger slowly disappeared as he started eating the meal Vados and Sasine gave him. He couldn't believe it, it was like he was in a whole other world of taste. He looked at the rest of the food and chowd down, decimating the entire plate in several seconds.

Licking the plates clean, Champa tried to keep his composure, but couldn't resist to love it in the end.

"That was amazing! Did you do that mortal! You can be my personal cook when I summon you! Now get to work and get me some more!" Champa ordered Sasine, but she quickly replied.

"I am glad you liked it Lord Champa, but I only acted as an advisor, Vados is the one that made this meal. You should thank her," Sasine said.

Champa got shocked greatly and crossed his arms. "What?! Vados made this! She can't cook a meal at all! You must be joking!" Champa told her.

Sasine then looked at Vados. "Remember our backup plan? Well, now is the time," Sasine said.

"Way ahead of you," Vados said when she used her staff to materialize another meal.

This time, the meal she made was something very different. Floating right in front of Champa was another plate of pasta with cheese on top of it.

"Here you go my Lord, I made this meal in case you needed some more convincing proof. Go ahead, and it is also extremely healthy," Vados explained.

"You made this Vados? No thanks, I…" Champa said as Sasine grabbed the pasta once again and stood right in front of Champa with an angered look on her face.

Champa started to sweat just a little and decided to go with it anyways. "Alright alright fine, just give it here!" Champa said as he ate the pasta.

Eating, he once again got the same feeling as before. "This tastes really good! Vados… made this, mortal?" Champa asked Sasine.

"Yes, I didn't do anything, I only gave her a couple tips on how to make your meals. That is why I am here, to help you eat healthier. On Planet Sunakku, am I currently a florist, but I used to be a professional cook in a homeless shelter. I practiced all day to give the homeless a nice meal and eventually, it all goes natural," Sasine explained.

"Hmmm…" Champa mumbled as he looked at Vados. "Vados, you did a great job, I will keep this mortal alive, for the good she brought with her…" he told her.

Vados only smiled with a quick bow. "Of course my Lord, I am grateful as well," Vados said as she then looked at Sasine. "It seems like your mission has been accomplished," Vados told her.

Champa then approached Sasine with his hands behind his back. "You came here with a task, and you passed with flying colors. Tell me, what is your name?" Champa asked.

"My name is Sasine, Lord Champa, from Planet Sunakku," Sasine replied.

"Planet Sunakku, Vados, remind me to visit that planet if they have more food like what you and Sasine made. It might even be better than Beerus' Earth food. Finally a chance to rub it in against my brother that the 6th Universe's food is more delish than the 7th haha haha!" Champa said sinisterly.

"Lord Champa, aren't you forgetting something?" Vados asked.

"Oh, yeah right, her wish. Tell me, Sasine, what is it exactly that you desire to come here for?" Champa asked.

"Lord Champa, I came asking for your help to find the Legendary Assassin, Hit," Sasine explained.

"You are looking for Hit? I didn't know Hit had any acquaintances, he keeps his personal life more a secret than himself. Why do you need Hit?" Champa said.

"As you know my Lord, Sasine believes that her past is somehow connected to Hit. She possesses the exact same ability as he does, the Timeskip Technique, however, she cannot control it and seeks his guidance," Vados explained.

"I see… Vados, do the thing with Sasine before we continue. I need some… confirmation," Champa said.

"Give me a second," Vados said as she reactivated her staff.

She closed one eye and looked in her crystal ball. She kept looking closely and suddenly looked very shocked to see what her crystal ball showed her. Finally, she finished and then walked up to Lord Champa.

"Lord Champ, I did exactly as you asked, and we should definitely send her to Hit. She proved her worth, so this is the least we can do," Vados said.

"I agree, alright Sasine, Vados is going to make sure you see Hit wherever he is. She is going to give you a spaceship to see him," Champa said.

"Oh, I already have one, the thing is, I forgot it in Planet Sadal and it cannot travel to other universes. Dr. Furry didn't finish that project yet," Sasine said.

"No problem," Vados said when she used her staff to bring Sasine's spaceship to Champa's planet. "There you go," Vados told her as she used her magic to upgrade her entire ship.

It looked bigger than before and much more high-tech than when Dr. Furry made. She then looked at Sasine.

"I searched for Hit's next destination, he is currently on his next contract, but the problem is, it's in another universe. He is using the same spaceship I modified for him for fighting in the Tournament of Power. With this ship, you can travel through universes, and it is easier to fly than before, you only need a couple button combinations and you are done. But beware, you are only allowed to travel to other universe's if we, the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kai's are aware of it. The other Gods of Destruction might not like intruders, and unlike Lord Beerus from universe 7, Lord Belmond from universe 11 is not that strict on visitors. The Kais are strict as well so beware, and contact us if you go off course," Vados explained.

"Okay, I won't make this a habit, I swear. Thank you so much for your help Lord Champa, Lord Vados. I have a long journey, so it's best if I go my own way," Sasine said when she bowed to both the deities went immediately to her modified spaceship.

"Hold on just a moment," Vados said when she waved her staff and materialized something specifically for Sasine.

It was a small white box with a red button in the middle of it. Sasine was granted this box and looked closely at it.

"What exactly is this Vados? Food supplies?" Sasine asked.

"Not at all. This box contains something special that you need on your journey. But be warned, do not open it before you met with Hit, only do it after the meeting. It is extremely important that you don't open it at all costs. You will know when the time is right," Vados warned her.

"Alright, thanks a lot Vados, for all your help. You don't have to worry. I will continue my journey," Sasine told them.

She rose up in the sky, and flew right off of Champa's planet, into deep space. While traveling through space, she entered hyperspace and went right towards Universe 11. Meanwhile, on Champa's planet, Champa puts his arms crossed and looked at Vados.

"Vados, did you do what I told you before she left?" Champa asked.

"But of course my Lord, I looked into her past, her personality, and in the future. I have seen some very interesting and intriguing things that will happen when she and Hit finally meet. She will be in for a huge surprise when it finally happens," Vados explained.

"The thing you saw, will she be useful to us in the future?" Champa asked.

"We will see if everything I saw will play out the same way, after that well… let's just say that the plot thickens," Vados said suspiciously.

"Hey, another thing, what exactly was in that box you gave her?" Champa asked.

"Something that she needs in the future, it was one of the things I foresaw and definitely something that will define her true character," Vados explained.

"Now, I guess we should just wait then, I am going back to sleep," Champa said while yawning.

Vados looked at Champa who once again went to sleep and looked above her in the sky.

* * *

 _ **Universe 11, Abandoned City not far from Zalabasta**_

Back in the city which was abandoned by its citizens, several buildings were getting destroyed in a huge battle. Through one of the houses, Hit flew right through it with his hands in his pocket, followed by Deathwish who went after him with his machine guns. As the two were in mid-air, Deathwish sent several shots towards Hit, but they easily went through them using his time skip.

"When will you realize it won't work Juki," Hit asked.

"Are you sure about that?" Deathwish asked.

They both ended up standing on a ground next to the rubble of their battle. Hit slowly walked over to Deathwish while the mercenary was scanning at Hit.

"You are really skilled Assassin, but there is a lot you don't know about me," Deathwish told him.

"Enlighten me," Hit told him.

Deathwish then grabbed a small remote from his sleeve, showing a red button in the middle. Hit only narrowed his eyes.

"Surprise!" Deathwish said as he pushed the button.

From where Hit was standing, several bombs on the ground exploded. Hit looked down and the explosion engulfed him in fire and smoke. Juki jumped far back from the explosion.

"It would be too bad if he got beaten that easily," Deathwish said as he looked on his left and right. "Good, Necros and Chikara did what I told them," Deathwish thought to himself. "That was only to test out his abilities because just like me, Hit knows that test his opponent before fighting them," Deathwish said when he pointed at the smoke screen.

In the middle was a figure standing still. Slowly vanishing, Hit was casually standing as nothing had happened.

"That's true, then I guess you are not as much of an amateur as I thought, not like some other young people," Hit told them.

"You do know I am older than I look, Assassin," Deathwish said.

"Are you over 1000 years old?" Hit asked.

"Over 500 but enough experience to take you down," Deathwish said when he grabbed a sword from his back and pointed it right at him. "I am done testing you, what about you?" Juki asked.

"Never even started," Hit replied.

"Ohohoh, snarky, I like that attitude. Just you and me! Come on!" Deathwish shouted when he through his sword towards Hit.

The assassin only turned his head to the right and avoided the sword throw, only for Deathwish to charge his fist. The Assassin fought the Mercenary head on. Hit was dodging all of his punches with ease. As Deathwish was charging, he grabbed a knife from his leg and went it with multiple stabs. Hit tried to block it with his hand, but as he tried to block, the knife suddenly managed to cut him.

Hit jumped back and looked at his hand. "Humm…" Hit mumbled.

"Surprised that weapons can actually hurt you?" Deathwish asked as he grabbed several guns from his belt and emptied them to showcase the bullets. "My trusted arsenal is equipped with one of the strongest bullets ever created. It is sure to take out any powerful creature, no matter how strong they are. In other words, I hope your Timeskip never runs into trouble, because without it, you won't survive me. Now Necros!" Deathwish shouted.

Hit quickly looked around and noticed Necros standing right behind him. The magician had his hands glowing in green magic as he was chanting his spell.

"This is the spell! Time of Nothingness!" Necros shouted.

Just at the moment when Hit wanted to use his Timeskip, Chikara came falling from the sky and held Hit from behind in a wrestling position, negating his effect of using his powerful technique. It caught Hit by surprise, and unfortunately, it was too late.

Necros' magic made contact with Hit and completely stunned him, making his entire body glow green. "Daaaaahhh!" Hit shouted.

From his body, they could all see that the timeskip was shortcircuiting him, as it left his body like a blue type of aura into nothingness. Necros' spell had finished and Hit was paralyzed on the ground. Chikara let go of the Assassin and Hit fell right on the ground, not moving a muscle.

His eyes were twitching as he couldn't move anymore. Necros, Deathwish and Chikara looked over Hit, beaten and with no timeskip.

"Aw, look at the powerful killer, laying on the ground, waiting for the final blow," Chikara said.

"That it would be this easy was never expected. Go on Necros, I am finished, get on with it and kill him," Deathwish told the magician as he looked at his comrades and nods.

He raised his arms and went on with his spell of death, showing black magic on his hands. "Death Sentence!" Necros shouted as he shot his magic right towards Hit.

Hit couldn't move anymore and had no way to defend himself. The black magic was gaining fast and almost made direct contact. But then, something miraculous happened, Necros' black magic spell went once again, right through Hit, like he became intangible again.

From Hit's perspective, the area became a greenish tint again, he quickly managed to get up off the ground and skip over time, making his opponent freeze for a slight second. In between the freeze, Hit dealt several heavy vital shots at all three of his opponents all over their body in a short amount of time.

When the timeskip was over, Chikara, Necros, and Deathwish all got greatly damaged and fell far back while blood was spitting from their mouth. They all fell on the ground and looked right in front of them. Hit was just fine, only his hand was still bleeding as he watched them with killing intent.

"Ooohhh!" Chikara shouted

"What! But that is impossible! I made sure your Timeskip wouldn't work anymore! It can't be!" Necros shouted.

"Magician, what the hell happened, your spell should have prevented him from using Timeskip!" Deathwish shouted.

Hit looked at them and decided to give them an explanation. "Necros' spell worked just fine, and I did lose my time skip, but that was only for 30 seconds, after that, I regained it back. There is no way you amateurs can beat someone like me," Hit explained.

"What! Damn you Necros you idiot, that spell should have made his technique disappear for good. What the hell!" Deathwish shouted.

"I don't understand, I had practiced this spell every day, there is no way that could have failed, it must be something else, something I haven't found out yet," Necros said.

"It is indeed something else. The Timeskip Technique holds many secrets to which I have mastered and realized, and it is a technique only a select few are allowed to wield, I am one of them. But to make something clear, you will never be able to get rid of my Timeskip. No magic can do such work, there are only two specific ways and both of those ways are impossible for you to accomplish. In other words, my Timeskip will work forever," Hit told them.

Deathwish only narrowed his eyes and then quickly nods at Necros. "We need a new plan, follow my lead," Deathwish quickly told Necros as he jumped off the ground and tried to shoot Hit once again, but just like before, the bullets went right through Hit, using his technique.

At that point, Necros quickly waved his hands and both Chikara and Deathwish vanished together with Necros into thin air. Hit only kept watching the same spot. "I'll give them one more chance, they already failed twice, if they fail again, then they will die," Hit said coldly as he then looked at his hands.

Then behind him at the bullets, Juki used from before. He saw that the bullets were shining platinum.

"Still, I admit that Juki's bullets are not to be underestimated, these bullets are no ordinary ammunition, they are indeed designed to take out the most powerful beings. This means that I have to stay on guard even more," Hit said to himself as he watched around the area. "I'll figure out a way to fight them more effectively when I meet them. Especially Juki, right now, he is the most lethal of the three," Hit explained.

* * *

 _ **Universe 11, Exiting hyperspace.**_

Inside the spaceship, Sasine was flying at the speed of sound right towards Hit's location on the planet where the high-security prison, Zalabasta, was located.

"Aaaahhhh!" Sasine shouted from the extreme speed.

Finally, she entered the atmosphere of the planet and flew fast down, but as she was gaining the surface fast, the ship made a smooth and simple landing. For Sasine, it was a bit of a rush, but she was unharmed.

She coughed for several second and composed herself.

"I am alright, at least I hope so, I have to learn to control this spaceship, it's even faster now that Vados upgraded it," Sasine said.

The woman then looked around her area and noticed that there was absolutely no one to be found, it was completely abandoned, as were the buildings.

"This is where Champa and Vados sent me, this is where Hit is, I must find him," Sasine said when she puts the ship away and went on her way to find the Assassin.

Looking all over the area and the street, she couldn't find the killer anymore. Eventually even getting tired of searching. She decided to take some rest and sit down before continuing.

"This planet looks very dangerous, but I have to keep going," Sasine said as she stood up off the ground and searched once again.

After several minutes of searching, Sasine found something odd. She noticed that the buildings were destroyed in the area. The woman decided to walk around to see what exactly happened.

"My gosh, it seems like something brutal has happened here," Sasine said when she walked around the wreckage.

Meanwhile, as Hit was somewhere else, still watching and recalling his recent battle, the Assassins suddenly felt a weird energy signal. For him, it was something he had not felt for more than four hundred years.

"This energy… hmmm," Hit mumbled when he suddenly vanished.

Back at Sasine, she stopped walking and looked around the area. She didn't know where to go at this point. As the woman stood still, she suddenly got the feeling someone was standing right behind her. Sasine got nervous by the second and slowly decided to turn around, only to see a tall purple humanoid with his hands in his pocket, standing behind her.

"Aaahh!" Sasine shouted when she ran away from the man.

Hit who discovered Sasine's location only kept watching her with his intense look in his expression. He didn't say a single word and stood there like a statue. Sasine tried to compose herself and saw Hit standing right there.

"That's him, The Assassin, Hit. But…" Sasine said nervously as she swallowed spit and sacredly stepped back. "I can feel some type of pressure, a lethal pressure that is making my skin crawl," Sasine said frightened.

Then, out of nowhere, Hit only stepped forward more and more, walking slowly at the woman. Sasine got more and more frightened because the pressure was getting to her.

"Uhm… Sir, if I may… I uuhh… I," Sasine mumbled.

Still, she couldn't get her words together and only got more scared the closer Hit came. On the way, Hit's eyes started narrowing as well. Sasine stepped back until she finally turned around and ran away.

"I can't do this, he's… just too scary," Sasine said as she ran away.

She ran away from the area, leaving Hit behind in the area of the rubble where his fight had happened. Hit was standing still, only to vanish into thin air.

Meanwhile, Sasine was running through alleyways and the streets to get away from the dangerous assassin. While sweating from fear, she quickly tried to get a hold of her remote control for her ship, granted by Dr Furry and modified by Vados. But her nerves made her unable to hold on to the spaceship's remote control.

"Damn it, me and my big mouth, trying to find a dangerous Assassin out here in another universe. What was I thinking? Maybe I can still get home," Sasine said to herself.

"So… hearing from your speech, you were looking for me from another universe. I am guessing Champa and Vados brought you here," an echoing voice sounded over the area.

Sasine looked around but she didn't see where the voice came from. She knew it was Hit's voice.

"W-What is…" Sasine said as she started running faster.

She then went around the corner and saw a small alley. It was her only option at the moment to hide until the coast was clear. Sasine was gasping for air, running for her life.

"That was close, if only I can get this spaceship out, then I can go home again. I just have to live with this technique to fade in and out of existence, I am sure I'll be fine," Sasine said to herself.

Out of nowhere, Hit reappeared right in front of Sasine, as they both stood tall at the same height with Hit starring her down with his eyes. Sasine was stunned, she didn't know what to do, only to look back at the assassin.

"Uuhhmm… There's nowhere to run…" Sasine said frightened. "Mr Hit I… Please don't kill me, I just…" Sasine begged as Hit interrupted her.

"You are not supposed to be alive," Hit told her.

Sasine widely opened her eyes and replied. "Wait, alive, do you… know me for some reason?" Sasine asked.

"Know you…" Hit said as he then turned around and walked away from her. "I have experienced you, and to my knowledge, you are supposed to be dead," Hit told her.

"I am… dead but… I feel very much alive. Sir Hit," Sasine said. "Uhm… Can you tell me why you think I am supposed to be dead? Are you in a way familiar with me, my past, and more? Am I really named Sasine? Please, tell me what you know about me," Sasine asked.

"Hmmm…" Hit mumbled as he then turned around again. "You don't know who you are, and you seem to be scared of me. Something's not right about you," Hit said when he stood right in front of Sasine.

He then grabbed her head. "Don't move," Hit said when he moves Sasine's white hair to the side and noticed a medium sized scar on her head. "That scar, now I understand. You don't know where you got it from?" Hit said.

"No, I don't remember, it has always been there. What is it that you understand? What do you mean? Tell me everything! Who am I!" Sasine demanded the assassin.

"You are suffering from a simple case of amnesia, you lost your memories in the past, and you do not remember who you really are. Seeing me somehow, made you realize there is more to you than you know, and you are right to think so," Hit explained.

"More to me, so, who exactly am I?" Sasine asked.

"Your name is Sasine, originated from Planet Koroshi, and you are just like me, a highly skilled Assassin who possesses the ability to use the technique known as the Time Skip," Hit told her.

This came as the biggest shock Sasine had ever witnessed. Finally, she found out that the past she couldn't remember, intertwined with that of the Legendary Assassin of Universe 6.


	5. The Truth of Sasine and the Timeskip

_**The Truth of Sasine and the Timeskip**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 11, Abandoned city far from Zalabasta Prison**_

Sasine was still shocked to hear the truth about her existence from Hit. She took a deep breath, swallowed spit and looked the other way from the Assassin. Looking at the ground with disbelieve, she turned back to Hit.

"I am an Assassin, like what you do?" Sasine asked shockingly.

"That was the difference between us. We were never exactly like each other, the only thing we share is the ability to use the Timeskip. You fought for freedom, but not me," Hit explained.

"But, I am an Assassin, a killer, a murderer! How is that still different from what you do?" Sasine asked angrily.

"The Assassination training you followed allows you control your actions and decide whether or not you want your target dead. The Assassins of Planet Koroshi were secret freedom fighters who protected the innocent, and only the evildoers that truly deserve it, gets killed," Hit explained.

"So, we are the good guys, right?" Sasine asked.

"Only you, I was never the good guy, but not a bad guy either. I kill either the good or bad, trying to stay on the neutral side because I don't believe in pure-heartedness," Hit said.

Sasine then quickly grabbed Hit's arms and shook him. "Tell me about my past, tell me everything! You are the only one that knows! What about this Planet Koroshi and the Assassins! How did I die! Why am I an Assassin?!" Sasine shouted.

Then out of nowhere, Sasine grabbed her head out of pain, like something was heating up inside her head. It was like fading images were flashing right in her eyes. "Aaooww… What was…" Sasine said to herself.

"Fine then, I will tell you, because you are lucky that I just returned from your grave," Hit said when he turned his back to her. "It was maybe around 1100 years ago, when we were just teenagers," Hit explained.

Sasine immediately interrupted him once again. "Wait, 1100 years ago… How old am I exactly?" Sasine asked.

"The same age as I am, 1398 years old," Hit said.

"What! I am ancient, but I still look young and…" Sasine said as Hit just got enough.

"Several creatures live longer than 1000 years like you and me, which is the equivalent of being over middle-aged for our kind. Be quiet and listen," Hit told her.

Sasine got quiet and listened to what the assassin explained.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 1100 years ago on Planet Koroshi**_

In the past on Planet Koroshi, both Hit and Sasine attended The Academy to become the most skilled Assassins, to protect the innocents from evildoers. The school was like any other in the universe to mask its true purpose, to train the deadliest freedom fighters in the universe. Only the people who lived on Planet Koroshi knew the real reasons for their existence.

For several months after joining the assassins, Boy was training in the art of combat and assassination. He never even thought about back home and his parents, his past life was all behind him. For weeks, he visited the library, trying to find some inspiration for his new identity, but nothing came to mind. After one of the classes he followed was over, Boy, all on his own, was walking in the hallways of the school with his books in his hands. Boy looked around until he saw the library again.

Once entering, he looked around to find the one thing he desired for ages, his own unique name. "I'll get an idea here sooner or later, maybe another book this time," Boy said.

He entered and looked around, seeing several kids reading books or studying. Boy went to the history sections of the library and looked around, trying to find a book about assassination.

"Let me see uuhh…" Boy said as he looked at the selection.

"Took you long enough, thought you were going to the library 3 weeks ago without taking a break or joining the others in recess, you alright?" the voice said

Boy quickly looked around and suddenly noticed Sasine laying on top of the bookshelf. Boy quickly took notice of her.

"Where did you come from?" Boy asked.

"Use your imagination. Anyways, you are here to find your most fitting name? Wait here, I got some inspiration for you," Sasine said as he jumped off the bookshelf.

Boy waited for a couple of minutes until Sasine arrived with a book in her hands. "How about this book, The Story of Koroshi, written by Principal Rosu. It's very special for the school and perfect for you, it has the origin of Planet Koroshi and it's about the 3 ancient Assassins of The Academy," Sasine said.

Boy grabbed the book out of her hand and opened it. He started reading as Sasine sat next to him, reading it with him. He then looked on his right side and saw the girl reading with him, only raising one eyebrow. He decided to scootch over to get some space. Sasine only held one eyebrow up and puts her hands behind her head.

"Fine, whatever you want," Sasine said annoyed by Boy's antics.

"It says here that the Planet Koroshi was once a dead planet, kind of like how I lived. But one day, someone known as the brave one appeared and brought life to the dead planet. The brave one was going by the name: Hittomanu. He populated the planet with different creatures and refugees from other planets, making it a home for everyone, declaring himself as the leader of the planet Hittomanu, which was the name the planet had first, interesting," Boy explained.

Sasine then stood up and stood in front of Boy with excitement in herself while Boy kept reading the book. "Yeah, I love that story, and it goes further with a fun ending. You see, Hittomanu was the leader of his planet for many years, but because the planet was accessible for basically everyone, it also attracted evildoers, even a huge criminal organization," Sasine explained as she then looked the other way. "The evildoers struck fear in everyone on the planet by killing people, innocent or evil for power over the planet and its inhabitants. Hittomanu decided to fight fire with fire and trained his loyal followers to become skilled martial artists, including himself. Eventually, Hittomanu fought against the huge criminal organization with his army of martial artists, and tried to change their way of life by fighting them, but not killing them. However, their leader was convinced that killing was the only way to strike fear, because he will never change his way or be on the good side. Hittomanu believed that killing to protect the innocent was for a much nobler cause because you prevent other people from losing their precious lives by taking the ones who are undeserving. Hittomanu killed the criminal organization and his followers, and renamed the planet, Koroshi, meaning Assassin. He was the very first Assassin that killed someone in the world, and decided to train the people who want to protect the innocent by disposing of true evil. He build The Academy that has existed now for more than centuries and was the very first headmaster that trained everyone into the art of Assassination," Sasine explained.

The boy kept reading the book while Sasine did her story, she then grabbed the book out of Boy's hands. "Hey, I was still reading, why did you…" Boy asked when Sasine spoke.

"There is something very cool that I wanna show you, come on, my story still continues," Sasine said as she happily ran out of the library.

Boy looked curiously as he puts his hand on his chin and followed Sasine out of the library. In the hallway, Sasine and Boy walked together to where the girl was taking him.

"Where are we going?" Boy asked.

"To the History Wall. It's where the best Assassins and their properties are saved for their successors, I want to show you something," Sasine said as she walked forward.

Finally, around the corner, Sasine stood still and looked up, Boy just arrived and saw an entire glass case on the wall that belonged to the best assassins of the history of Koroshi. Three items stood out the most of all of them.

"You see all of this? Those weapons and items all belonged to the 3 legendary assassins of Koroshi. Those two wrist blades belonged to the third best Assassin, Korosu. He was specialized in using the hidden blades, without his opponent knowing he was armed, he could take care of anyone with just a stab in the right angle, awesome, right?" Sasine asked.

"Hidden blades, hmmm… What about those two pistols?" Boy said as he looked around.

Sasine then pointed at 2 pistols in the glass case

"Oh, those pistols belong to the second best and the rival of the very best Assassin called: Ansatsu. He was an assassin that mostly worked on long ranges. He is more of a dangerous sniper with the best aim anyone has ever witnessed, but up close, he is just as threatening as he is far away," Sasine explained.

"Wow, impressive," Boy said as he looked at the third weapon and found it pretty weird. "I don't get this one, this is just a purple trenchcoat. It's not like those other weapons that all had their uses, what's with this?" Boy asked.

"That is the most important and valuable one of all of the items, the Purple Trenchcoat of the best Assassin in History, Hit, and also the reason I brought you here. When Hittomanu trained the Assassins of Koroshi, 3 of the 1000 students were extremely specially gifted, Korosu, Ansatsu and last but not least, Hit. Not only where they born prodigies, but they were also born with a technique only they were able to use," Sasine said intrigued.

Boy puts the book down and looked at Sasine. "What do you mean? " Boy asked.

"All three of them were able to use technique called: Timeskip," Sasine said excitedly and mysteriously.

"Timeskip? Like actually skipping time into the future?" Boy questioned her .

"Yes, the Timeskip was first discovered by Hittomanu's son, Hit, and further researched by to find out how capable his son truly was, and trust me, he was more than even that," Sasine explained.

"How much do you know about the Timeskip?" Boy asked.

"Oh, I know all about it, and my initial answer might disappoint you. Okay, the Timeskip is no ordinary technique that everyone can learn in like a day with your energy waves. It is a technique that connects itself with the one it chooses, and thus, it cannot be learned. Only inherited after death by its current user, so either you have it, or you don't and never will. The Timeskip allows you to create your own parallel pocket dimension and enter it as if you were skipping time, making you appear as if you are further into time than your opponent. With the Timeskip, Hittomanu's son became the most skilled Assassin in the history of Koroshi for using his best abilities, even more than his father. Korosu could use the Timeskip in combination with his hidden blades, Ansatsu used it in combination with his pistol. Hit, well he didn't need any weapon of some sort like his friends, only the purple trenchcoat you see there to mask his movement, his strikes were deadly and precise, basically never ever missing his target. The coat he used made it much more difficult for his opponents to read his movement, his hands and legs are covered and thus you can't directly see his attacks coming, catching you off guard all the time. He could become intangible, phase through objects, strike inside the Timeskip, dodge, anticipate and fight so fast that he was almost impossible to beat. It is also capable of connecting two users so that they can enter their own parallel dimension, so if one of them skipped time, the other one will know as well and be aware of it. And another thing, you can never get rid of the Timeskip ever, unless you do 2 specific things. Either you die and the Timeskip will find another suitable connection of its liking, or you can transfer the Timeskip to someone else who it deems worthy, but that ain't easy. In the history of the Timeskip existing, only 3 people are able to use it in the entire universe. There are many more things but I'll save you the essay," Sasine explained.

"How do you know all of that stuff? Are there students here that can use it?" Boy asked.

"No, no one has done it for more than hundred of years from now," Sasine told him.

"Hmm, that's a shame, I want to see it in action, so that I can do it. I will be much better than the legendary assassins," Boy said.

"Hey, I do my fair share of research in the library as well, I want to be a skilled Assassin too. You wanna know why only 3 people can use the Timeskip?" Sasine asked.

"Why?" Boy asked.

"It's because it is connected to all three of them, it's the exact same technique split into three! Other Timeskip users can sense each other, only if they really try to concentrate and feel the exact same sensation as them. In the history of them trying to find more people who can use the technique, they only keep finding 1 or 2 more, but never more than 3 people in total," Sasine explained.

"The Timeskip, I am sure I can do that too, I must be one of the 3, then I'll become the very best Assassin," Boy said proudly.

"Hahaha, you still have to get through me for that title, and trust me, there is a whole lot more about the Timeskip that you don't know. Don't you believe that I can try and achieve the Timeskip as well?" Sasine said.

"Try and get it if you want, but I am going to master it first. I will find out eventually, but I did get an idea on a name when you told the story. To become the very best, I need a fitting name, so what was the name of Hittomanu's prodigal son again?" Boy asked.

Boy and Sasine grinned at each other as he finally got the perfect name for his existence. The next day on the Academy, the students all attended their classes early in the morning. Sasine and Boy together were in class when their teacher was calling their names.

"Alright, Kiru…" the teacher shouted.

"Here Master Satsu!" Kiru shouted.

"Okay good, Sasine?" Master Satsu called her out.

"Here sir!" Sasine said.

"Excellent, and… Oh uuhh…" the teacher said as he read the name Boy chose for himself. "Hit!?" Master Satsu called out.

Boy quickly stood up off his chair. "Here sir!" Hit told the teacher.

The teacher then puts his book down and leaned on the table. "So, it appears your new name comes from Master Hittomanu's son, Hit. Why did you go with that name, kid?" the teacher asked.

"After reading Koroshi's history, Hittomanu's son was a true prodigy and the best Assassin the school has ever known. That title will soon belong to me, I will use the Timeskip and become better than the original Hit!" Hit told the teacher.

The class was quiet for a moment, as everyone, except for one person, was laughing at the boy. Kiru, a boy with short purple hair and a friendly demeanor spoke up to Hit's speech.

"Hahahaa, yeah right, come on man, it's too early to think you will be the best, most of us are here longer than you are!" Kiru said while laughing.

Shiya, a young girl with styled red hair and a proud look on her face, spoke up next to his bold statements. "We all have dreams, but yours right now in just a fantasy," Shiya jokingly him.

"Son, that was a great speech, but becoming the best Assassin will be much, much more difficult than you realize," the teacher said.

Sasine was still not responding and only kept smiling with her eyes closed.

"You see, Hit, we do have a prodigal Assassin in our class, it is actually the one sitting next to you on your right," The teacher told him.

"On my right… you mean…" Hit said when he looked on his right side, where Sasine was sitting. "You are…" Hit asked.

She finally opened her eyes and challenging watched Hit. "That's right… Hit… if you want to become the very best in The Academy, then you have to be able to beat the number 1 student, me," Sasine told him.

Hit then looked at her and replied. "No problem, I will beat you," Hit said to her.

Sasine only kept smiling at him, as Hit was watching her with anger and determination in his eyes of becoming the absolute best. The teacher then decided to step in again.

"Remember class, we will have friendly sparring matches, everyone will fight someone, we will see how much you have progressed since then," the teacher said.

Sasine menacingly looked at the teacher and then back at Hit, who was watching his clenched fist while showing just a little sweat.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

Hit looked into the distance as Sasine realized Hit's story about not only Sasine's past but his own as well.

"The best Assassin in the Academy?" Sasine asked.

"The one I needed to beat to become the best," Hit told her.

Hit kept his hands in his pockets with a stern look while Sasine looked the other way and scratched her head.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else on the Penitentiary planet**_

Necros, Juki and Chikara escaped Hit's onslaught just in time and reappeared somewhere save from the Assassin. The second Necros' spell worked out, Juki walked away and crossed his arms. Necros and Chikara looked at the mercenary.

"Gentlemen, it appears we underestimated our enemy's powerful technique," Juki told them.

"I know for sure that I could take his Time Manipulation technique away from him forever, but he said that it would never leave him," Necros said in a thoughtful state.

"Well, we hit a dead end once again, what do we do now?" Chikara asked.

Juki then turned towards his comrades. "What is the best option to take down a powerful enemy? Someone know the answer?" Deathwish asked.

"Observe him and find his weakness?" Chikara asked.

"Bingo for the big idiot! Right now, we have to stay out of his sight and observe his actions to find any weakness in his combat abilities. Certainly, because of that technique to manipulate time, he must not be watching his defense a lot, but we have to know for sure," Deathwish explained.

"Alright, then how about this… Eye of the Magician!" Necros shouted when he waved his green magic from his hands straight.

Right in front of him appeared a small portal showing no image whatsoever. Deathwish and Chikara looked into the portal but didn't see anything.

"What did you just do magician?" Chikara asked when he touched the portal, but nothing happened.

"Patience, it is still reforming," Necros told him.

Then, the portal finally showed an image, it was Hit standing across a woman with white hair at the same height. Necros raised his hand to his comrades to look.

"Observe," Necros told them.

"What did you do Magician, is that really the Assassin?" Chikara asked.

"I created an invisible portal close to Hit's position, this way, we can watch over him without him noticing, but it seems like he is not alone, that woman…" Necros said.

"Hah, found weakness number one, women, not even Assassins can get around them, trust me, I know. Let's see how important she is to him," Deathwish told them.

The three closely listened in to the Hit and Sasine's conversation.

* * *

 _ **An abandoned city far from Zalabasta Prison**_

Meanwhile, Hit and Sasine were still in a deep conversation about the past. Sasine took a minute to take in all the information she received from the Assassin.

"Just… give me a minute, I mean, I took this long journey to find out I was an Assassin, I don't know what to think," Sasine said troubled. "I still cannot remember anything, can you tell me more?" she asked.

"Whatever you say," Hit said as he reminisced once again. "As I was saying…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **The Academy on Planet Koroshi**_

Mr Satsu decided to take all of their students outside for a special sparring session, testing their martial arts skills. As they were all sitting in the grass field with their legs crossed, listening to their teacher.

"Alright students, today we will have another sparring session to see how much you all have learned. Hit, are you sure you want to join us, you have only been here a couple weeks and the others are here for years. Are you up to it?" the teacher asked.

"I fought my way to survival on my decaying home planet, at this point, I can pretty much handle anything," Hit replied proudly.

"Alright, if there is something you need, let me know," the teacher said as he then clapped his hands. "Alright, who wants to go first?"

Then Shiya stood up as she puts her red hair in a knob. "I want to go first, come on Sasine, I want to test my own skills against you," Shiya told her as Sasine only nods and stood in fighting stance.

"Watch everyone, you will always learn something from them," Master Satsu told them.

Hit observed both of the girls for their next sparring match. Sasine and Shiya both stared each other down in their fighting stance. Then, the two girls charged up to each other in a fist struggle, Shiya went in with several fast strikes, trying to bring Sasine on the ropes, but she knew better. Sasine blocked all of her strikes and used a low sweep to trip her off her feet.

Sasine tried a stomp, but Shiya quickly jumped off the ground and heel kick Sasine. The white-haired girl held Shiya's hell kick with both her hands and pushed her away.

"You got better Shiya, new moves?" Sasine asked.

"I always learn new moves to surprise my opponents, and I will beat you this time!" Shiya shouted as she rushed Sasine head on.

Sasine only smiled and awaited the girl's arrival. Hit was watching them fight and closely observed them. With narrowed eyes, he looked at his fist and clenched hard.

Meanwhile, Sasine saw Shiya rushing her down and punched Shiya straight in the stomach, followed by a low sweep, making Shiya spin in mid-air, and ending with a flying kick to the face, defeating her easily as she fell hard on the ground.

"Ouch, hey that hurt," Shiya told Sasine who was standing tall.

"I will try and not play around too much next time, but you really did get better than before. I liked those moves,," Sasine said as she helped Shiya off the ground.

She reached inside her pocket and gave her a tissue to stop her cheek from bleeding. "Sorry if I was a bit too rough," Sasine apologized.

"Don't worry, I wanted this fight. Thanks," Shiya said as she walked back to her classmates and sat down again.

The teacher shook his head in acceptance as Sasine stood next to him. "Good job Sasine, once again you showed your classmates how it is done," The teacher said as he looked on his paper.

"Alright soo… Kiru, you have been training your assassination techniques, let's see how well you can perform them against Sasine, go one," the teacher told him.

Kiru tried to stand up, but suddenly, someone held his arm. "No, I am next, I want to fight," Hit said.

The students, even Master Satsu were shocked that Hit, someone who has only been following lessons for several months now, wanted to step inside the sparring session with Sasine.

Kiru who sat next to Hit, spoke up. "Hit, hold on, are you crazy? You cannot fight Sasine after being here for a short time, you get beaten in 2 seconds!" Kiru told him.

The teacher approached Hit immediately.

"Listen Hit, I admire your determination, but fighting Sasine is not something you can do yet," Master Satsu told him.

"Shiya has been training here just as long as Sasine and she couldn't even make her break a sweat. You really have to sit this out and just watch the fights for now," Kiru explained.

"Sorry Kiru, but I want to fight at my own risk. I did some training as well and I want to try my first ever sparring match," Hit said.

"Yes I understand but, against Sasine I…" Kiru said as Sasine held her arm straight, stopping the boy from talking and approached Hit.

"Just so you know, if you really want to be the best, make me at least break a sweat," Sasine told him.

"Let's go, just you and me alone," Hit told her.

Sasine only smiled and turned around, standing in her fighting stance while Hit used a very different stance. He held his fists up and his legs spread.

The teacher then raised his hand for Hit vs Sasine to begin. "And… Fight!" he shouted.

Sasine ran up to Hit as he was standing still while showing a drop of sweat on his forehead. Sasine used several powerful strikes, trying to hurt the boy. Hit tried to avoid them, but he was just not fast enough to do any good. Hit was getting a beating of a lifetime.

"Oh, aaah!" Hit shouted in pain as he fell back.

Sasine who held her hand straight from the punches she dealt watched over him without saying a word. The teacher looked worriedly at the young man. Exactly what he thought came true, Hit was no match for her.

"Oh man, I knew this would happen, he is just not ready," Kiru said worriedly.

Hit tried to stand up from the beating and puts his dukes up again. Sasine saw the determination in him to keep fighting. She suddenly vanished from sight and appeared behind Hit, keeping him in a chokehold. "Dorgh!" Hit choked by the girl.

"Hit, listen to me, you found your name, you found your place, but you still have a way to go to challenge someone like me. You can't do this. Give up, I don't want to hurt you anymore," Sasine explained.

Hit didn't listen to her and only puts his hands on her arm, trying to get her off of his neck. He struggles more and more, but Sasine's only tightens her grip. "Give up, you can't win!" Sasine shouted.

"Then!" Hit shouted when he opened his mouth wide open.

Sasine curiously looked at why Hit did that and then, Hit bit Sasine's arm, actually leaving a mark. "Ooouucchhh! Hey!" Sasine shouted in pain when she quickly let go and jumped back.

She stroked her arm and downed her eyebrows. "You really have no dignity left?" Sasine told him.

Hit then stood tall and raised his fighting stance again, this time, as he puts his fists up, he suddenly only slightly raised his index fingers. Sasine had no idea what he was planning, but after that stunt he pulled, she was not going to let him get off that easily.

"If you want to play it that way, then so be it!" Sasine shouted when she rushed the boy.

Once again, Hit got rushed down with powerful punches and several kicks to incapacitate him. But, in the mids of the struggle, Hit quickly saw Sasine's kick coming and sidestepped as fast as he could. Hit managed to get some space from Sasine who was caught off guard and the second he saw her distracted, he took his chance and dealt a powerful and precise strike in her neck. Sasine felt the powerful strike as if it went right through her.

"Oohhh!" Sasine shouted in pain.

The teacher, Kiru and Shiya, everyone was astounded by what just happened, Hit actually managed to land a blow on Sasine, the best assassin in The Academy.

"What, Kiru did you just…" Shiya told the boy.

"Yes, but that can't be, he was getting beaten like a ragdoll, how did he do that?! What was different from before?" Kiru asked.

The teacher was only gasping and decided to watch over the fight. Sasine in the meantime, she touched her neck and felt the pain Hit brought upon her, she worriedly looked at the boy who was still in his stance of when he punched her the last time with narrowed eyes.

"What just happened, I thought I still had him running scared, but then… he just changed his entire style," Sasine said ass he only coughed a little cup of blood and stood on her feet again.

Hit was watching her while showing several drops of sweat. _"One misstep, and it's over,"_ Hit thought to himself as he spoke up. "This is the stance that will eventually make me the winner of this match," Hit said confidently.

"The winner?" Sasine exclaimed as she kept watching over Hit and slowly walked over to him, without any fear or concern, she walked until she was face to face.

With Hit's red eyes and Sasine' blue eyes, they starred each other down with burning intensity. In a flash of the stare, Sasine quickly dealt a powerful punch to Hit's cheek, making the boy slide off the ground a bit.

Hit closed his eyes, trying to recover from the punch, and when he opened his eyes, Sasine disappeared. Only for him to find out that she managed to sneak behind him. With a powerful straight kick, Sasine hit the boy right in the back. But as Hit was getting struck by her attack, he quickly turned around and tried to hit her back. Sasine avoided Hit's suddenly rushed kick, but it was exactly he was hoping she would do.

As Hit's kick missed her on purpose, Hit had the freedom to deal another precise strike in Sasine's lower stomach with his fist and his index finger slightly forward. Once again, hitting Sasine where it hurts the most.

"Aaah!" Sasine shouted when she stepped back more and more. "What going on, every time I attack him, he gets around me and hits my vital points!" Sasine shouted.

The teacher was watching Hit closely, he has never seen such an improvement on anyone like that. "That kid, Hit, he is something very special, not only has he found a way to fight Sasine, he can actually critically hurt her without exhausting himself with useless strikes. He is dodging Sasine's attack and only aims for the vital points so not waste his energy," the teacher said as he then looked at Sasine who was crouching on the ground.

"I just don't get it, what is it that I am doing that makes him get to my vital points so easily?" Sasine asked herself when suddenly, something hit her.

She remembered several months ago when she saw Hit fighting the henchmen of the government, that Hit was not trying to fight then head on, but that he did something very different to make it an even playing field by grabbing the baton of the government agency. And then, it finally made her realize something crucial.

"That's it, now I get it!" Sasine said.

Hit only widens his eyes. "What?" Hit asked.

"I understand what's going on, you never raised your energy, you never used different styles, no it is something different that makes you able to hit me. Hit has a special ability. Just like before, you are simply adapting to my fighting style," Sasine explained.

Hit narrowed his eyes. "If that's what you want to call it, then fine, adaptation, I call it: improvement," Hit replied.

"Of course that had to be it, there was no way you could damage me this much, I am much more skilled than you are and…" Sasine explained brashly when Hit quickly interrupted her.

"Wrong…" Hit told her.

"Uhm…" Sasine replied.

"I have no ability to raise my energy as other creatures do, I do something much more old-fashioned, I improve myself upon the situation with my combat. You might be more skilled than me, you trained much more, but I didn't just sit back and read books without learning and perfecting my own skills. I sat out the other sparring matches until now to learn what I am up against. I have watched you fight numerous times, defeat your opponents like it was nothing, and most of the times, you were only playing with them. While you fought then, I observed your fighting style, your posture, your moves, everything that can give me trouble, and today, I had the confidence to finally face you. I have waited for this moment for many weeks, and it's time to show what I am capable of. Every time you try a different strategy, I will figure out what it is and improve upon it," Hit explained.

"He has been planning this from the very beginning. Only when he felt like he had a chance, would he fight. He watched me fight so many times, he knows almost all my moves," Sasine said when she puts her hand on her chin. "Interesting, I actually really like him, he's definitely different than anyone I have met," Sasine thought to herself.

"Let's see how you can keep up with me now," Sasine said.

Hit and Sasine engaged in battle once more. Sasine managed to get more hits onto the boy, but in the end, Hit kept replying with a strike in one of her vital points. It kept going on for minutes. Hit was getting beaten badly, but Sasine was coughing blood from getting hit in her vital points too many times.

Eventually, they stopped once again and both were getting tired. Hit was crouching on the ground from a great loss of stamina, keeping up with Sasine's great speed. Sasine was only wiping the blood from her mouth while she kept looking at the ground. Slowly raising her head up, she saw that Hit was slowly getting up on his feet again. Widening her eyes, Hit only looked at her with raised fists while wiping the blood of his lip, with something she never expected him to say.

"Come on… I can do this… all day," Hit said tiredly.

Sasine couldn't believe how tenacious Hit was to beat her. Quickly looking down at the ground, she decided to take this fight in a different direction.

"He is getting more and more dangerous the longer he fights, he really is a huge threat, I guess I have no choice," Sasine said as she stood tall and closed her eyes, calming down for a moment with just a deep breath.

Hit was watching his opponent who didn't move a single muscle. He kept watching, trying to be on guard. Right as he was still watching, he then immediately got critically hit in the stomach with a flying kick by Sasine with a cold expression.

"Aaargh! How did you do that!" Hit shouted.

Then again, Sasine didn't respond and kept vanishing and reappearing all over the area, hitting the boy with so many critical hits on the body, he couldn't even react to any of it anymore. One second, Sasine was in front of Hit with a quick kick in the face, then appeared below him, with a low sweep. The split second later, she used numerous precise strikes in his chest while he was in mid-air. Sasine's last attack send Hit down the ground. He couldn't move anymore, and the fight, was over.

Sasine went out of her fighting stance and deep breathes in and out. Hit opened his eyes with a fuzzy view, and slowly tried to get up off the ground. "What just… happened, I couldn't see any of those attacks," Hit said to himself.

Sasine kept watching Hit with a cold expression. "He did this much damage, he made me use it," Sasine said to herself.

The teacher went right towards Hit, laying on the ground and helped him up. "Hey, Hit, are you alright?" the teacher asked.

"No," Hit said as he tried to stand up.

He felt his stomach and wiped the blood off hisface. The teacher then stands up.

"Sasine, I don't think it was necessary to go all out and use the Timeskip," Master Satsu said.

Kiru and Shiya then approached Sasine. "Don't you think you went a bit too far?" Kiru asked.

Sasine only looked at Kiru with doubt in her eyes. As Hit overheard them all talking, he noticed something he never expected. He widens his eyes and walked up to Sasine. "That was the Timeskip you used on me? You are… one of them?" Hit asked.

Sasine didn't answer and only looked at the ground. Hit got angrier than before and grabbed Sasine by her shirt, pulling her towards him. "Tell me!" Hit shouted.

Sasine easily got out of Hit's grip. "Yes, it was the Timeskip okay!" Sasine shouted.

"But you said that there were no users of the Timeskip on this school, and you just did it yourself. You are just a liar," Hit said when he turned around and walked away.

He passed the teacher while being injured and left the class alone. Sasine sights and sat down on the ground, the teacher stood right in front of her.

"Sasine, everyone already knew you could use the legendary technique, so why was Hit different enough for you to not tell him about it?" the teacher asked.

Sasine then looked at her teacher. "It's different, and very complicated, but I didn't want to," Sasine replied.

The teacher looked at Hit leaving and going back to his dorm. "Just give him some time to heal, I will make sure the nurse can visit him every now and then. Let's continue the sparring session for now," the teacher said as he then walked away.

"Next up, Kiru vs Jikko are up next, go up in fighting position," Master Satsu told the students.

Sasine was still quiet, sitting on the ground with Shiya next to her.

"Sasine, are you okay? You have been quiet for a while now," Shiya asked.

"Yes, I am fine, it's just… well…" Sasine muttered.

"Is this 'Hit' boy really that different for you to do this? Why didn't you tell him that you could use the Timeskip, then he would never have challenged you," Shiya asked.

"It's actually more personal than you think," Sasine told Shiya.

* * *

 _ **Boys Dorm of the Academy.**_

In the late evening, Hit was laying in his bed with the wounds he kept from fighting Sasine. He tried to get some sleep, but kept turning in his bed. Eventually, he opened his eyes and sat in his bed. Hit wiped his eyes clean and stood on his feet. He puts his clothes on and decided to get out of his room, leaving the boys dorm in the middle of the night.

Hit walked around the school with his hands in his pocket, looking at the sights, and came across the field where he fought his opponent. He kept staring at the field while the wind was blowing. Standing still on the grass field, Hit puts his hands in his pocket while the wind was still wavering.

"I wonder…" Hit mumbled.

He looked at his fist and punched the air just one. Keeping his arm in one position, he only narrowed his eyes. "I managed to get to the vital points, but it felt like it wasn't as effective as it should be," Hit told himself.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind Hit and he turned around and saw someone walking towards him on the field. Sasine decided to approach the boy with her eyes still closed. Finally, she stood right in front of Hit as he only mumbled.

"Hmm…" Hit mumbled.

Sasine opened her eyes. "Still mad?" Sasine asked.

Hit didn't answer her as Sasine spoke up again. "What would you have done if I told you that I could use the Timeskip when I told you about it?" Sasine asked.

"I don't know," Hit replied.

"The first time I told someone that I could use the Timeskip, no one wanted to be with me, talk to me or even come close to me. It's a blessing I got this gift, but it made me lonely. Eventually, after several months, people got used to it and I had friends to hang out with. I didn't want you to know, not to surprise you, but because I was scared you would be scared of me," Sasine explained.

Hit then puts his hands in his pocket. "Uhum… I was never mad about that, just irritated that I found out about it on short notice," Hit explained.

Sasine shockingly looked at Hit with a quick step back. "You aren't mad at me, but then… why did…" Sasine asked as hit responded to her.

"I was proud of myself, that someone like me could make a Timeskip user bleed and force them to use their technique. It made me realize that I am really progressing," Hit explained as he only showed a small grin.

"So, you are not mad at me? Or scared of what I can do?" Sasine asked.

"I was never scared of you in the first place, one day, you will go down," Hit told her confidently.

Sasine thengratly hugged Hit out of joy. "Cool! Next time, you will see what I am truly capable off," Sasine replied happily.

Hit wasn't phased by her challenge and spoke up, as Sasine took some space. "What exactly is your story? How did you end up at this school, it seems like you have a special relationship here with almost everyone," Hit asked.

Sasine's challenging grin disappeared and puts her fist down, she looked the other way into the darkness. "Oh, how I got here well… okay so, do you remember when I told you that I have been keeping a close eye on you to join us at the Academy?" Sasine asked.

"Yeah, you watched my fighting skill and decided I was one of the best candidates," Hit replied.

"True, but that wasn't the reason for me to watch over you. It was for something very different. It's that, while I kept you on observation, your lifestyle reminded me of how I used to live," Sasine told him as she turned her back on him.

Hit kept listening with a blank stare.

"I come from a very abusive household, with parents who never loved me and always thought of me as a way of making them money. If I didn't do what they told me, then I would go to school with a black eye. I hated my home, my life, and I was close to killing myself from this burden," Sasine explained.

"You had a much more difficult time than I had," Hit told her.

"Yes, one day, when I came home from school, and I entered my house. My father grabbed me by the neck for disobeying his orders and told me that I cost him a lot of money. He grabbed a knife and decided that he had to get rid of my mother, or me, and obviously, I was the one that needed to go. Right, when my father wanted to kill me, the Timeskip finally released itself inside of me, and my father's attack stopped. I saw the knife right in front of me and I got out of my father's grip. He didn't know what was going on and tried it again, and thus I kept using the Timeskip to avoid his attack. I ran far away from home, to never return to my parents ever again. Just like you, I was alone, with no one to help me or to take care of me, until headmaster Rosu, found me and realized my talents. He took me in and taught me almost everything he knew about assassination to defend myself. After that, I lived at The Academy and on Planet Koroshi my whole life. Headmaster Rosu is like a father to me, as much as Kiru and Shiya, my very best friends," Sasine explained.

"So then, the reason you took me in was that…" Hit said as Sasine continued.

"Because you had the same upbringing with your parents surrendering you to the government for experiments. You were right. If the government succeeded in taking you in, they would have experimented on your brain and your intelligence, and you would be dead. I won't let anyone else live like that. I wanted to help you out and give you a much better life to live. A new way without the abuse of your parents," Sasine told him.

Hit sighs and puts his hands in his pocket. "Hmm… Thanks," Hit told her.

Sasine quickly showed an infuriated look and grabbed Hit by his shirt. "We aren't finished yet Hit, we got something serious to talk about," Sasine told him.

"Another fight?" Hit asked.

"What? No, not that. How in the hell did you do all that stuff against me? What exactly did you do to hurt me? It was so cool!" Sasine asked excitedly.

"Oh, you are talking about my pressure point strikes?" Hit asked.

"Yes, even though you weren't strong, it was so painful and much more effective than I realized. What did you do differently?" Sasine asked.

"Why should I teach you my special vital point technique?" Hit asked.

"Whaaaa? Fine, I'll find out myself, don't make me beat it out of you," Sasine said angered as she turned around and walked away.

Hit watched her leave and sighs. "Listen…" Hit said as Sasine turned around and looked at the boy. "What I did against you, was only a demonstration, I am working on something different than you saw me do. It's still imperfect," Hit explained.

"Really? Hmmm… I know!" Sasine said as she excitedly ran up to Hit. "Now that we are friends again, how about being training buddies from now on, we will be the strongest assassins in history!" Sasine asked him.

Hit downed his eyebrows. "What do you mean 'friends' and 'again'? I don't do friendship," Hit asked.

Sasine looked surprised. "Aren't we friends after all that talking?" Sasine asked.

"Hmm… uhhmm… fine," Hit replied.

Sasine came close to Hit. "Awesome! Okay, so what did you do? Tell me," Sasine asked.

Hit and Sasine sat down on the ground. "Listen, I was trying to focus my energy into my strikes to increase its effectiveness in battle and make them travel through my opponents. So in all of my punches, I solely aim for the vital points. Kicking and punching like martial artists is fine, but me, I want to be more effective and deadly as an assassin. To do so, you only go for the most vital areas. The kidney, the heart, the stomach, the head, and the neck. There are many more, but I don't know those yet. Anyways, my new technique is all about hitting the vital points by focusing your energy into your strikes, and make it travel through your opponent to hurt them even more," Hit explained.

Sasine was watching him as if she never even knew what he was talking about. "Wow, I knew you were smart, but never this good to invent your own techniques outside of school. Creating a technique to strike your opponent with energy that travels through their vital points, that's really cool," Sasine told him.

"It's just that I am not good at using my energy, and I still have to learn that," Hit told her.

"Oh, don't worry about learning energy control, it is one of the most basic things to do. Also, using your Vital Point attack with your ability of fast improvement, that makes you probably one of the deadliest assassins in the far future," Sasine told him.

"We'll see how far it really goes. My new technique will reach its true potential when I develop it more in the future," Hit told her.

Sasine smiled as she sat back in the grass field. "I think this will be the start of a great friendship, even if you don't want it, I know you feel the same way Hit, I know you like me as well," Sasine told him while laying down. "Also, I must say, the name really fits, I got used to it very quickly," she told him.

Hit only watched her with his mouth slightly open, and didn't know what to think. "I see," Hit replied shyly and cold.

He then sat down next to Sasine and the two kept watching the dark night.

 **Flashback end**

* * *

Hit and Sasine were still watching at each other, with Sasine realizing that in fact, she and Hit used to be real friends. Just when she wanted to speak up, she then felt another spasm in her head.

"Ow, why does that keep happening, it hurts," Sasine said in pain.

"Your memories, you must be remembering more every second, give it time and everything will come back," Hit told her.

"But… I still don't remember everything, we were really friends when we were kids?" Sasine asked.

"I was never the type of have friends, but you called me one of your most valuable friends, so I went along with it," Hit replied.

"And the Timeskip, all this time I thought it was something I discovered 3 years ago, while it has been with me all my life since birth. There is one thing I don't get, why did it make me vanish or become intangible without me doing anything? Can you tell me more about it?" Sasine asked.

"You lost your memories and did not remember that you are a skilled assassin who can use the Timeskip. Due to the fact that you haven't used the Timeskip in more than two hundred years, it releases itself in small bursts. Remember, it's not a normal technique everyone can learn, but a natural one you can inherit. Either making you skip time or become intangible without you doing anything, it needs to be used, even just a little," Hit asked as he then continued. "Another thing, did you also use that technique I told you about?" Hit asked.

"Which one, the Vital Point Attack?" Sasine asked.

"Yes," Hit replied.

"Yes, I did it once against my husband, and when I was on Planet Sadal trying to block one of Kale's energy attack," Sasine replied.

"Kale? Did you meet the Saiyans on Planet Sadal? Anyways, that is the technique I taught you. You are more of a martial artist, while I focus on precise strikes," Hit said.

"Wow, and then my past, abusive parents that almost killed me when I was a child, I can't imagine doing something so horrible if I had a kid," Sasine said.

"As far as I know, you don't have a child," Hit told her.

"You still didn't tell me how I supposedly died," Sasine told him.

"What I want to know is how you ended up on Planet Sunakku," Hit asked.

"How I ended up there? I don't know much, but I only remember sleeping for a very very long time and waking up in a hospital room with a concussion and a scar on my head, the doctor said that I fell down really hard, hence for that scar. I only remember reading my files, and the doctor came to me to tell me that I am a citizen of Planet Sunakku, so I went there to find my home. I did live in a homeless shelter for a few months but after working as a cook, I got a job as a florist, and that's where I met my husband, Chippusu. But ever since a couple of years, I started to doubt my origin. That's all I know," Sasine explained.

"How did you get in the hospital? Who brought you there?" Hit thought to himself.

"I don't know…" Sasine told him.

"Hmmm… What I had explained recently was only our early teenage years, when we are getting older, in our early adolescence, we both became skilled Assassins and mastered my technique. So much further into the Academy goes like this," Hit explained.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 500 years ago**_

Five hundred years have gone by since Hit first started his assassination training on The Academy. Together with Sasine and the other students at The Academy, they all became skilled assassins going on several errands for the planet. Hit was in his prime as a young adult, but he has changed a whole lot since the first time he entered school.

One day, Hit, who has become much more composed, Sasine as a more responsible young adult, and their friends were all attended class with their usual homeroom teacher, Master Satsu.

"Now class, answer me this, you are against an opponent much more powerful than you, and is able to counter all of your techniques. What is the best thing to do in your situation?" the teacher asked.

Only 5 students raised their hands, two of them were Hit and Sasine. The teacher looked around and gave Sasine a turn.

"The first thing you do is analyze your opponent's moves and techniques, then you change your strategy by how they fight and find their weakness," Sasine told her.

"That's right, I hope everyone did their homework, next week is the Assassination exam, it counts for 75% of your final grade," The teacher explained when the bell finally rang. "Alright everyone, you can go and take a break, and remember for the one's that have a mission tomorrow, so Kiru, Sasine and Hit, make sure you get enough sleep and prepare yourself. Tomorrow is a very important day," the teacher told them as the students all got up off their seat and walked out of the classroom.

Sasine met with Kiru and Shiya outside of class, with the two standing across Sasine who was leaning against the wall.

"Class is over, finally, it got so tiresome," Sasine told them.

"Come on, don't act like you had such a hard time, you should feel sorry for us Sasine," Shiya told her.

"Shiya, I might know the answers, but that does not mean I enjoy following 3 hour long classes. Don't mistake me for a goody-goody that absolutely loves school. You guys are like family but even I get annoyed sometimes," Sasine told them.

"I guess you are right," Shiya told her friend.

"Guys, sorry to interrupt, but I am getting really hungry. Anyone up for lunch?" Kiru asked.

"Uhm actually I…" Sasine said as then next to her from the classroom door, Hit walked through with his eyes closed and head down, not saying anything while holding his backpack.

Sasine spoke up. "Hit, up for lunch with us together? We can talk to each other for a moment?" Sasine said.

"No thanks, I am going to train, we have an assignment tomorrow to assassinate a corrupt government official, I am not slacking. If you want to follow me, so be it," Hit told them as he walked the other way.

Sasine kept watching him and sighs. She looked at the ground with slightly downed eyebrows. Shiya looked closely at her friend.

"Sas, you alright? Is it about Hit? If it is, then you shouldn't feel so distant. You know he can be a loner sometimes, it's just how he is. He cares about you, Kiru and me," Shiya asked.

"Kiru, can you go train together with Hit?" Sasine told him.

"Wait, why do you want me to train with him? Why can't I stay here?" Kiru asked.

"Shiya and I will come later, but for now, we have to talk about something, withouy you," Sasine told him.

"Oh… alright then, fine!" Kiru said when he ran away. "Hey Hit, wait for me man!" he shouted when he walked next to the purple teenager.

Sasine and Shiya were left alone. "Okay, sending Kiru away means it's solely girl talk, what is on your mind?" Shiya asked.

"Shiya, Hit and I have been friends for more than 500 years, even though he sees it otherwise, he has always been, with you and Kiru, my best friend. I care more about him than just a friend… I might want to…" Sasine said as Shiya quickly silenced her friend.

"Oh my God, Sas, you have…" Shiya said as she looked around to see if the coast was clear. "You have a crush on Hit? Does he know?" Shiya asked.

"That's just it, you think it is wise to have a relationship with someone as sheltered as Hit? He was more open when we were younger, I can see a clear difference, but now, I don't know, he's so on his own," Sasine asked.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"That is what Shiya told me," Hit told her.

Sasine suddenly got greatly shocked by Hit's words and took several steps back.

"What did you say! A crush on you! B-but I am married I… I have a husband, what will he say if… Did we go on a date or..." Sasine shouted as she started to completely freak out.

Hit only watched her freak out and then puts his hand on her mouth, silencing her.

"Shut up and let me continue," Hit told her.

* * *

 _ **Flashback continues.**_

"Listen, Hit is indeed very sheltered, he is just getting more serious about being an assassin. I still remember how he all impressed us when you fought him, that was the moment I knew he was special for you. It was unlike anything I have ever seen. I think that fight you had with him, made him so much more serious to become stronger than he became so on his own," Shiya explained.

"I see, so… what should I do? I feel kind of conflicted, should I go for it?" Sasine asked.

"Okay, the last time you gained Hit's utmost attention was in the first fight you had with him, and used the Timeskip. After that, you two only friendly sparred, so just fight with him again, but then seriously. I am sure the sparks will fly. Trust me, Hit likes you two, he is just not good at showing," Shiya told Sasine.

"Now that you mention it, I do want to test out how good he truly is, and I like fighting Hit because he is very different in combat. Our next fight will show if we are made for each other," Sasine said when she and Shiya walked away, finding Hit in the grass field.

* * *

 _ **Grassfield**_

Hit and Kiru were fighting each other in the grass field, training their skills for the mission the next day. Kiru went in with several precise kicks, Hit easily avoided them and took some space while crouching.

"Come on Hit, can't you keep up?" Kiru asked.

Hit only watched him and stood up. He only puts his hands in his pocket and stood still. Kiru found it weird that Hit was just standing there and not moving a muscle.

"If you won't move, then allow me!" Kiru shouted as he charged Hit head on.

Hit was watching his opponent coming his way and just when Kiru was in direct contact, Hit, quickly raised his right arm and punched Kiru in the lower right of his torso. As Hit made contact, from behind Kiru, Hit's energy got released as a purple ray of light.

Then responded with a straight kick in the stomach to push Kiru back. He rolled back, landing on his feet while crouching.

"That was good, did you get stronger?" Kiru asked.

Hit went out of fighting stance. Not to answer Kiru, but for the one who was walking towards the two boys. Kiru saw that Hit was distracted and turned around. Walking towards them was Sasine, with her eyes closed and head down. Hit narrowed his eyes as Kiru made way.

"This might get ugly, she looks serious Hit," Kiru said to the man.

Sasine passed Kiru and finally faced Hit straight on. She opened her eyes and then slowly went into her fighting stance.

"Where is Shiya, didn't she come to train as well?" Kiru asked.

"No, Shiya isn't coming. Kiru, you have to go, for now, this is no ordinary visit," Sasine told her friend.

"Again? Why am I the one that always needs to leave? Ugh, fine, whatever, see you tomorrow Hit, maybe I can stay tomorrow at the mission," Kiru said irritatedly when he walked away from the grass field and back to his own room at the boy's dorm.

"Let's see how much you have really progressed since five hundred years ago," Sasine told Hit.

"Why the seriousness all of a sudden?" Hit asked.

"We have known each other for a long time, and you know that I care about you, and that you care about me," Sasine told him.

"Care about you? What are you talking about?" Hit tried to speak but immediately got interrupted.

"I know your typical composure so don't bother. What I am saying is, ever since our first fight, I never knew how good you really have become. You think you can stand up to my Timeskip? The last time, you didn't look so good," Sasine told him.

Hit walked up to Sasine and stood right in front of her, staring her down as she still showed a serious expression. Hit narrowed his eyes.

"There is another reason you want to fight, very well," Hit said when he then went back to where he stood and went into his fighting stance.

Hit and Sasine closely watched each other, trying to spot an opening or anything for them to start. Both were showing signs of sweating on their forehead. The sky suddenly turned grey and the clouds covered the air, and with small raindrops falling from the sky, the very first raindrop that hit the ground was the start of the fight between the two powerful assassins. Sasine and Hit entered a fist struggle, trying to push each other.

Their struggle pushed each other back. Hit opened his eyes and saw that Sasine was gone. He quickly tried to get a read on where she was, and quickly, Sasine appeared on his right. With a quick strike, Sasine dealt a strong punch in Hit's side.

"Dooh!" Hit shouted as he tried to punch back, but Sasine vanished once again and reappeared behind the purple man.

Aiming at his back, Sasine struck his back, greatly hurting the boy. "Aaahh!" Hit shouted as he got launched away and fell on the ground.

Sasine released he stand and stood straight. "You are getting sloppy Hit, you used to be able to keep up with my Timeskip back then, now you can't even read my movement," Sasine explained.

Hit struggled to get off the ground but still managed to. He wiped the blood of his mouth and puts his fists up while the rain was still going. Sasine smiled and continued the fight. It only got worse from this point on, while mixing up Hit's own invented technique, the Vital Point Attack, Sasine combined it with the Timeskip, using so many precise strikes on Hit's vital points that he couldn't even register where she was coming from anymore.

Meanwhile, the rain came down more and more until both fighters were soaking wet, with Sasine's hair getting soaked and rain falling down Hit's head. The barrage of attacks had just stopped, Hit started to feel weak and beaten while he kept his arms hanging and head down in the rain. Sasine smiled, as it was basically her victory.

"No improvement this time? Are you giving up? Then I win!" Sasine shouted when she activated her Timeskip once again.

While entering her own personal parallel dimension, Sasine came closer to a beaten Hit and used her last punch to finish the match. Then out of nowhere, she got stopped, Hit only raised his arm and grabbed Sasine's fist. He then raised his head.

"Mhmhmh!" Hit mumbled when suddenly, the entire area gained a greenish tint all over in a huge clash.

Sasine widens her eyes from the shock of Hit's expression, not being worried at all as it was something she had never seen Hit do.

Sasine used her Timeskip once again, but when she did that, Hit wasn't frozen in time at all, he was in the same realm as Sasine. Both fighters looked around, Sasine knew where she was, but Hit didn't.

"What just happened?" Sasine asked.

Then, everything went back to normal and the area went back to its original sphere with the rain still going. Sasine looked around, and then at Hit, who stood tall. He raised his head and puts his hands in his pocket.

"This is thanks to you Sasine, for finding my true potential," Hit explained.

"True potential?" Sasine said as she thought for a moment. "Don't tell me… you can as well…?!" Sasine shouted.

Hit vanished into thin air and stood right in front of Sasine when he starred her down. "To realize my position, as one of the three prodigies to obtain the Timeskip. Instead of improving, I have ascended, and unlocked the Timeskip that was sleeping inside of me," Hit told her when he used several punched with great speed, using the Timeskip.

Hitting Sasine all over her body with great accuracy, he damaged Sasine in just mere seconds. While coughing, Sasine stepped back from the pain.

"He has the Timeskip as well, that means there are now two assassins with the legendary technique. I always knew he was special, I am proud of him," Sasine said proudly when she closed her eyes and laughed.

Hit puts his eyebrow up as Sasine spoke up. "So, now that we can both use the Timeskip, how about a true Timeskip battle?" Sasine told him as she entered her own realm again.

Hit followed her as he could see her move in and out her own dimension. Appearing and reappearing all over the area, Hit and Sasine's fight grew more brutal and high speed than ever before, it was a true battle of light speed. In between the scuffles, Hit struck Sasine's chest, then in the next struggle, Sasine struck Hit's neck and the fight kept going until one of them would fall eventually. But, in between the fights, both fighters smiled at each other, both respecting their intense and powerful battle.

After an hour of fighting and skipping time, Hit and Sasine were both heavily gasping for air from their stamina being depleted so much. Sasine walked up to Hit, and tried one more punch, trying to get Hit down. But Hit parried her punch and flipped Sasine over his shoulder, throwing her down the ground, as he tripped over himself and fell on top of her.

Sasine tried to stand up, but Hit held her arms to the ground until he felt a spasm in his left arm and couldn't restrain Sasine right arm.

While still trying to catch their breath, their fight was over. Hit tried to compose himself and tried to get up. But opening his red eyes, he saw Sasine laying. With Hit starring Sasine in her eyes with a grin. Sasine then quickly closed her eyes and exchanged a smooth and tender kiss with Hit. Softly holding the purple man's cheek in the rain, their kiss lasted long with her heart beating faster, but Hit's didn't. He found the strength he needed to get off of Sasine as quickly as possible. He puts his hands in his pocket and puts his head down.

"Now I understand what you meant with 'Caring about me', we'll talk later," Hit said as he used his Timeskip and then vanished from the grass field.

Sasine only sat on the ground and leaned her arm on her knee. "That was a good fight Hit, I really liked that. Let's do it again sometime," Sasine said.

* * *

 _ **Boys Dorm.**_

Hit had reappeared in the boy's dorm and was soaking wet from the rain. Returning just from his extreme Timeskip battle with Sasine, Hit takes his clothes off and took a quick shower. Once out of the shower, he dries himself off and puts his sleeping pants on. He didn't put his shirt back on for the fact that he had to treat his wounds from the fight. He went to the bathroom and whipped the water and blood off his face and cleaned his wounds with alcohol. He watched himself in the mirror. He clenched his fist and tried to use the Timeskip once again.

Entering a greenish tinted dimension, Hit looked around, until he returned to reality again. "I can't stay long, it felt like less than a second, maybe only 0.1. So, this is the Timeskip, interesting," Hit said to himself.

Hit went back to his room and sat on his bed, he then stood up again and turned on the light switch on the wall. When he looked behind, he saw Sasine laying in Hit's bed with her arms behind her head.

"It must have been a big shock to you, you know, that last thing we did there," Sasine said while she looked at the ceiling.

Hit sighs and rubs his eyes. He didn't answer her and Sasine then looked at Hit. "It's okay that you don't feel the same way for me as I feel for you. It's just that… we have been best friends for so long and I thought, we should move on as adults. I guess you had other plans huh?" Sasine asked Hit.

"I know myself well enough," Hit said when he walked towards the wall and leaned with his arms crossed. "And I am not the type to engage in direct friendship and relationships. You did a lot for me and that will be appreciated, same for Shiya and Kiru, but we don't belong together as you implied. When you said that you cared for me the same way I do, I had a feeling you would want to go further. I am not an idiot that can't take a hint," Hit answered.

Sasine sighs and narrowed her eyes. "That's fine, at least I get it, and I am not upset. It's more important to me for us to have a good connection. I guess that was the reason you managed to unlock the Timeskip, I do have some effect on you as of late," Sasine said proudly.

"I guess you do, but it's best if you go for now," Hit replied.

Sasine then sat on Hit's bed and then stood up. She approached Hit at the wall and grabbed his shoulder. "You are right. Get well soon, we got a mission tomorrow, and another thing," Sasine said as Hit opened his eyes and looked at Sasine. "Try and be a bit more open with me and the others. It's good that you are serious, but don't abandon your friends, and don't abandon me. Don't forget, okay?" Sasine said.

Hit then looked the other way, not answering Sasine as she exited Hit's dorm room. As Sasine was walking, Hit was still thinking of her words and only opened the door while still leaning against the wall.

"I won't forget you guys, but that reminds me, we have to talk about something important for the mission," Hit told her.

Sasine looked behind and turned around. "Oh… Yeah I know what you mean," Sasine replied.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"And… what happened after that?" Sasine asked.

"We finished the mission with Kiru and took down the corrupts government official," Hit told her.

Then once again, Sasine felt more spasms in her head. She started to see images. Horrible images of a huge fight, she couldn't clearly see who was fighting, but slowly, they became clearer and clearer. It was herself and Hit fighting as if they were fighting until someone was dying.

Finally, she spoke up while still feeling the pain. "Hit, tell me one more thing… What was it that you wanted to do on the Academy after a few years?" Sasine asked troubled.

Hit narrowed his eyes and then replied. "I decided to take care of everyone on Planet Koroshi for my plans to get to fruition and…" Hit spoke as Sasine finished his sentence.

"And that you have to get rid of the only one who was…" Sasine said as she widened her eyes and looked directly at Hit. "The only one who actually opposed a threat to you… me. I remember that…" Sasine said troubled as she grabbed her head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **6 months later. Hill next to The Academy**_

Hit was watching over the sunset on the hill, with his eyes staring into the sun, he looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Soon," Hit said.

Then he turned around and saw Sasine standing with a concerned expression, she was really worried for what the man was thinking, she saw it in his eyes that what he was about to tell her was absolutely serious.

"Hit, what's going on? You have been acting very strange lately, is everything alright?" Sasine asked.

Hit didn't answer her and only kept watching her straight on. Sasine got very nervous and tried to get closer, then Hit spoke up.

"Time to tell you the truth," Hit said.

"The truth? About what? What's going on Hit!" Sasine asked him.

"I have outgrown you all, my skills have become unrivaled, which means that I have no longer use of any of you," Hit exclaimed.

"You don't need us? What did you take us for, what was I to you?! A simple tool for you to get better!?" Sasine asked angrily.

"Exactly, I was a weakling who could only defend himself with his improvement, but with the Timeskip, and my techniques, I am unbeatable. Not even you can stop me," Hit explained.

"Hit, why are you doing this! I am your friend, how can you use us like this, how can you use me like this. I know you can't be serious right now," Sasine said troubled.

"You never knew me for who I truly was. I am not a freedom fighter that protects the innocent like a caped hero, I never was, I never will be," Hit explained.

"But, I always saw you as one of my best friends, you can't tell me that everything we have been through was just for this moment," Sasine asked as she came closer to try and reason with the madman. "I cared for you, I gave you a second chance to get a new life of your own than to be controlled by others," Sasine said saddened, yet still angrily as she shed several tears.

"I never cared for any of you, don't you understand? I am only here to be the absolute strongest, with the Timeskip, and my own invented techniques are all I need. Trash belongs in the trashcan, now that I have no further need of you," Hit explained as Sasine downs her head and infuriatingly spoke up.

"Trash! You called me, and everyone else… Trash! I gave you a life, I made you who you really are! I am the one who gave you to Timeskip! Because of…" Sasine shouted as Hit continued.

"Because I gained the Timeskip from the challenge you gave me, I earned it myself, so you served your purpose," Hit explained.

"The only thing you earned…" Sasine said as she shook her head. "Is to be experimented on by the government!" Sasine shouted.

"Hmph…" Hit said as he then grinned slightly. "Yes, indeed you should have let them take me, but I am not unreasonable as you know. So, let's make a deal. Surrender yourself, leave this planet forever and never return, or you will suffer the consequences with your peers Sasine, I am giving you a fair choice of life, so I would take it," Hit told her. _"You have to leave, now…"_ Hit thought in his mind.

"Leave the planet! This is my home, my family! They raised me, they fed me, they fed you and your ungrateful self! If you want me gone, then the only way is to fight… but… this will be our final fight, this time, to the death!" Sasine told him as she immediately went in her fighting stance.

Hit sighs deeply and raised his fists. "I really hope you would just leave, for what I have to do," Hit said. _"Up to plan B,"_ Hit sounded in his head.

"Stop talking and fight me, and to think we could have had a future together" Sasine told him.

"If you thought that far ahead, then you are a bigger idiot than I thought," Hit explained.

Sasine dried her tears and her anger knew no bound. Her final fight with Hit began with both of then exchanging the Timeskip, entering their own realm and exchanging punches and kicks.

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

Hit stood still while Sasine took several steps back while holding her head, she slowly released her head and widens her eyes.

"We fought… to the death, because you betrayed the Assassins! I remember everything now! I am Sasine, an Assassin from Koroshi, a student of Principal Rosu and Master Satsu!" Sasine said as she looked around her, then at Hit and pointed right at him. "You… are Hit, an outsider who had no name until I gave him one and my former best friend. I remember everything from my past," Sasine replied.

"So, your memories are back. I am known as Hit the Infallible, and I am not here to start trouble with you," Hit said.

"The Infallible? Trouble? You betrayed the only people that cared about you! For what?! For your own pride? For the Timeskip?!" Sasine said as she got another image in her head.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

In the extreme battle of Hit and Sasine, their fight lasted for 3 straight hours, never have they fought this long and this much ever in their life. Both were gasping while bleeding all over their body. Hit stood tall while Sasine was crouching.

"Argh… You cannot do this," Sasine said.

"Last chance Sasine, give up, leave this planet, or your death will be inevitable," Hit told her.

Sasine stood tall, but crumbled on her legs, but she still got up. The Assassin didn't have enough stamina to use the Timeskip and thus, she had fewer options.

"I am an Assassin from Koroshi, and we never give up, not to evildoers, not to anyone! You won't get your way!" Sasine shouted angrily.

With only a little bit of energy left, Sasine charged Hit head on. Hit who still had some stamina left, kept his arm straight and used his very last technique, the Vital Point Technique. His first punch went right for Sasine's head to stun her. From behind her head, Hit's purple ray of light exited her head, as it made the female Assassin stand still with her eyes open, and with Hit's eyes widened as well as shaking arms, Sasine fell back on the ground, from her head injuries. Hit kept watching Sasine as she was laying on the ground, and gasping for air, he watched over her body, realizing that Sasine had passed away.

 _ **Flashback end**_

* * *

"You tried to kill me!" Sasine shouted as she jumped back.

"Obviously I didn't because you survived, which I am conflicted about," Hit explained.

"Shut the hell up, you traitor! Not only did you betray all of us, but you are wearing the Original Hit's trenchcoat! You don't deserve that, you are disgracing Hit's true legacy!" Sasine told him.

"I earned the trenchcoat because I am Hit's true successor and for what he truly stood for," Hit told her.

"Bullcrap! What happened to Planet Koroshi, where are the other Assassins! Where are my friends, Shiya and Kiru! What did you do! Tell me!" Sasine demanded in her emotional state of mind.

"Planet Koroshi is no more, it's now a dead planet floating somewhere in the solar system of universe 6. Rosu, Satsu, Shiya and Kiru, all of the Assassins and the entirety of Planet Koroshi… are dead. I am singlehandedly responsible for what needed to be done," Hit explained.

Sasine's shock was just too much for her. With immediate tears in her eyes, she grinds her teeth and shook her head. Covering her eyes with her hands, she exploded.

"You are lying! They can't be all dead! You are lying, I know you are!" Sasine shouted.

"After I took care of you, 2 days later I healed from our fight, and I started my onslaught. I had the tools to take care of everyone in a matter of seconds, the Timeskip, my unstoppable new techniques, and the Trenchcoat so that no one could ever fight me. No one could stop me, and the only one who could, was another Timeskip user, you. Master Satsu was my first victim, then Shiya and Kiru followed, and everyone else. Rosu was the last one to be alive, and I killed him by striking him in the heart," Hit explained.

Sasine was shaking in anger and grief. She couldn't believe it, Hit killed everyone she ever knew, her family, the only real one she had, were all killed by the one she thought, deserved a second chance. Sasine clenched her fist, and her energy was suddenly rising. From the ground, the rocks started to float up and with a loud roar, Sasine released all of her frustration.

Her energy struck a hole in the sky, and as she finished her yell, Sasine's energy returned to her. With a calm gasp, Sasine opened her eyes and looked at her hands. "I am myself again, my power, it has become rusty and dormant for so many years… Now, I am back to when I was in my prime. Which means… I am as deadly as I was in the past," Sasine said as she then focused her sight on Hit who kept his eyebrows down.

"Hit…" Sasine said as Hit didn't reply. "I will make sure that no one will ever find your body after I am finished with you. I gave you everything you needed for a new life, and you killed all of my friends, everyone that ever cared about me for your own personal games. You ruined my life and I will never forgive you for this! Don't expect any mercy from me when I have you bleeding out on the ground!" Sasine shouted.

Still, Hit didn't answer and kept his guard up. Sasine was in her old usual fighting stance as when she was younger.

"I remember every single detail, everything of my fighting techniques. My strength has returned, and this time, you will not beat me again!" Sasine shouted when she when in with a punch.

"Haaaah!" Hit growled as replied with the same punch.

Hit and Sasine's punch both entered another fist struggle and their Timeskip had connected with each other just like in the past. Both then jumped back and activated their Timeskip, entering their own parallel dimension. The two former friends stared each other down for the rematch, and inside the Timeskip they exchanged their punches once again.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else on the Prison Planet**_

Necros, Juki, and Chikara watched over Hit's conversation with Sasine in silence while using Necros his spell. Necros puts his hand on his chin and watched on while Juki and Chikara were in their own thoughts.

"I have to say, for a huge punk bastard, Hit is a pretty good storyteller, wish I had some popcorn with me. I want to know more about how it all happened between him and Sasine. you think Hit and Sasine will ever get together, or will they kill each other?" Chikara said slightly satisfied.

"Shut up Chikara, you idiot," Deathwish silenced him.

"It appears that woman is Hit's long lost friend and training partner who also has the same technique as he does," Necros said.

Juki then turned towards the necromancer. "And love interest, I told you, women are always a weakness, even for him," Juki said.

"Did you guys hear that when he explained his technique, they only way to get around it is to kill him, or he has to willingly surrender it over to someone else. Which means that we can't beat Hit, he knows our moves and his improvement will be fatal," Chikara told them.

"Ah, Chikara, you missed another flaw of the Timeskip," Juki said as Chikara and Necros listened. "The second flaw is that when 2 users of the Timeskip fight and connect each other no matter how then they will enter their realms. So that means that Timeskip users can never surprise each other, they always see each other coming," Deathwish told them.

"Sasine was her name, she looks intriguing, she lost everything to Hit and is definitely a desperate soul out for revenge. What if she can actually kill him?" Necros asked.

"Then, my work here is done and I will be off to do some other work magician, later," Juki replied.

"No no no Juki, I meant something else, what if we can convince Sasine to join us for a special favor?" Necros told them.

Chikara and Juki started to listen to the magician. "Join us? How can you convince her?" Juki asked.

"Do you guys keep forgetting that my specialty in magic is Necromancy? I can easily bring back all of her friends and family from the dead and make them my brainwashed soldiers. If I do that for her, they will be one of ours and we will have a powerful user of the Timeskip ourselves for our conquest. She will keep her promise and join us while her friends are my servants, she has no choice because as an Assassin, she has to be honorable," Necros told them.

"That idea could work, so you mean to build an army with those guys from Universe 6?" Juki asked.

"Yes, not a normal army, but an army of the deadliest creatures in the entirety of Universe 6. What Hit explained, just imagine Hittomanu, Korosu, Ansatsu, the Original Hit, and more just as deadly as Sasine and Hit combined!" Necros asked.

"I like that idea, then I do have some fun with my own personal army, where do we go from here?" Chikara asked.

"From here on out, we wait until Sasine and Hit's battle have concluded, and we will follow Sasine quietly. The only thing we need now is that Sasine kills Hit, so that we can convince her to join us in return for her friends, after that, we will begin," Necros explained.


	6. The Battle of Old Rivals, A New Life

_**The Battle of Old Rivals, A New Life**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 11. Abandoned City Close to Zalabasta Prison**_

For Hit and Sasine, the area got covered in a greenish tint, showcasing the parallel dimension of the Timeskip, as both their techniques connected to each other. Now, both fighters can detect each other using their own techniques and movements. Hit and Sasine jumped back to get some space, with Sasine showing determination as her long white hair was wavering in the lone wind of the city, Hit was simply composed as always, with downed eyebrows while his trenchcoated was wavering as well.

"Come on, let's see how good you have actually become since the last time we fought, and this won't end with me dying," Sasine told Hit confident now that she has her old strength back.

However, Hit didn't reply to her comment, he only closed his eyes and puts his hands in his pocket. Sasine only raised one eyebrow, not knowing what he was actually doing. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"Come at me with all your strength Sasine," Hit told her casually.

Sasine only downed her eyebrows and closely looked at her opponent. Hit showed a neutral expression, not showing any openings or dropped guard whatsoever. Sasine decided to attack, using the Timeskip, she saw Hit standing completely still. She went in with a punch inside the Timeskip.

As she landed her punch, something was wrong, her punch went right through Hit, even inside the Timeskip, Hit became intangible. As Sasine's Timeskip ended, in the real world, she saw that her punch went through his chest.

"What, but how… even inside the Timeskip?" Sasine asked.

Hit then replied with a simple punch to the forehead, hitting her in a vital area of her head. Sasine got launched far away with just a single punch and landed against the wall.

"Aaah!" Sasine yelled as she slowly fell to the ground.

She shook her head and puts her hair aside, watching Hit in anger, he still stood there.

"What did you do, I should have hit you inside the Timeskip, this makes no sense," Sasine asked.

"Indeed, it should have hit me, but you are forgetting one particular fact. While you were living a peaceful life on Planet Sunakku, I have been honing my skill and technique for years. I didn't think it was really necessary, so I only created the techniques I needed to kill any of my targets and improved upon it. Which means…" Hit said when he kept standing with his arms in his pocket.

Suddenly, without even moving, Sasine got held by an invisible force in the real world, she slowly got pulled up on her feet, until she was held in the air. She looked around, but couldn't find the one who held her. Then, she activated the Timeskip once again and saw what it truly was.

"This can't be, you… created…" Sasine said as Hit interrupted her.

"That's right, it's a Time Clone, created by me after the Tournament of Power. I realized in my battle against Narirama, Dyspo, Kunshi and last but not least, Jiren, that I had to continue my training, to defeat even the most powerful opponents must I face one in the future. My hand to hand skills have greatly improved thanks to Goku, and thanks to Jiren, my Timeskip has evolved even more than when we fought in the past," Hit explained.

The Time Clone Hit created inside the Timeskip looked exactly like Hit himself, only in the same greenish tint as the parallel dimension of the Timeskip as it was not able to talk on its own, only if Hitwanted to, he would say what he was ordered to say.

Then, the Time Clone threw Sasine against the wall, as the woman slides down the wall to the ground. The Clone disappeared inside the Timeskip and Hit stopped his technique. Sasine was bleeding and whipped the blood off the side of her mouth. She looked at Hit and just casually saw the assassin standing. She tried to stand on her feet and gasped for air.

"He's not bluffing, he's gotten stronger than I could ever imagine," Sasine told her self as she managed to get on her feet. "I need to find a weakness in his defense," Sasine said.

Hit then spoke up to the woman. "Have you figured out a strategy to get around my defense?" Hit asked.

Sasine only narrowed her eyes due to Hit's precise words she was thinking about. The white-haired Assassin then raised her fists and stood in fighting stance.

Charging Hit forward and jumping from building to building. Hit only focused his pupils on Sasine as he didn't even try to move. She went in with a speeding flying kick.

Just right when Sasine went in with a kick, she quickly landed right in front of Hit and activated her Timeskip. With a quick shock, Hit noticed that Sasine had vanished right in front of him. He quickly used his Timeskip as well and before he could react, Sasine massively kicked Hit right in the stomach.

Hit got greatly damaged due to Sasine's deception and slides back on the ground, deactivating his Timeskip. With one knee on the ground and his head down, he grabbed his stomach from the pain and slowly raised his head. He saw Sasine still standing with her leg raised and a smile on her face.

"Don't forget, I had the Timeskip many years before you did, and in a battle of light speed, a moment of hesitation and delayed reaction means that defeat is inevitable. The question is, how long can you make the right decision before I completely figure you out?" Sasine told Hit strictly.

Hit only narrowed his eyes and then stood on his feet again. Sasine then raised her fighting stance again and rushed him with a straight punch. Hit only downed his eyebrows and instead of using the Timeskip, he quickly dodged her attack to the right side. But that was exactly what Sasine wanted. In the time Hit dodged, Sasine jumped right towards him and used her Timeskip to Hit's surprise, she was inside the Timeskip Dimension with him. The purple coated Assassin quickly tried to become intangible, but because he was slower on the activation of the Timeskip, he still got hit with Sasine's punch.

The moment he got hit, Sasine continued with a barrage of punches, damaging the Assassin greatly and ending with a strong punch in the face. The Timeskip ended once again and Hit crashed right through a wall of the abandoned building surrounding them both. Sasine then smiled challengingly as she stood tall again.

Hit opened his eyes as he watched Sasine closely. He stood up from the dirt and dusted the dirt off his trenchcoat, keeping his hands out of his pocket.

"A new phase of the fight begins," Hit told her.

"Indeed, come on, use your Timeskip again, see how much luck you get this time!" Sasine challenged the Assassin head on.

Hit didn't answer her and only watched her closely. She had a confident expression, influencing Hit's decision to use his fatal technique again.

* * *

 _ **Somewhere else, abandoned City in Zalabasta World Prison**_

Necros, Chikara and Juki were witnessing Hit and Sasine's fight and couldn't believe how well Sasine was actually doing. Necros kept his hand on his chin, but Juki approached the screen further.

"You see that everyone?" Juki asked as Chikara and Necros looked at the mercenary. "Now that's a woman, my kind of woman, strong, smart, good looking body and more fatal than the average woman," he said.

"Don't start and develop feelings for the woman Deathwish. Right now, it's important to be on that woman's good side. Right now, you are the only one who can match her in combat," Necros told him.

"I'm just saying man, if that woman, Sasine was her name? Yeah, that was it, if we work together, we'd be able to kill Hit easily," Deathwish told them.

"Maybe so, but right now, we just observe, and approach her at the right time. But now we witness something very interesting. Not only do we find out more about the infamous Timeskip, but we also see how we can get around it," Necros told them.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned City**_

Hit and Sasine entered a staredown, with Hit releasing his guard, but Sasine kept hers up. She was watching her opponent and seeing his stance, she knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"He is analyzing my strategy and movement, in other words, adapting to my fighting style. Which means I cannot be predictable," Sasine told herself.

Instead, Hit did something else. He raised his dukes with his index finger slightly more forward. With slow walks towards Sasine, he prepared for combat.

"I now see the error that made me fall for your tactics, that won't happen again I guarantee. So this time, I will fight a bit differently," Hit told her.

"We'll see how long that works out for you," Sasine told him.

Hit flew right towards Sasine who awaited his arrived. He went in with a punch, Sasine replied with the same punch as they clashed. Both got pushed back by their incredible energy. The woman went in with a roundhouse kick, but Hit ducked at the right time and as if it was in slow motion, Hit punched Sasine's in the kneecap, from the other side of her knee shot a purple ray of light.

Hit continued with a powerful punch in Sasine's head, the same spot he hit her several hundred years ago, triggering a damaging reaction from the woman.

"Daahhh!" Sasine shouted as she grabbed her head. "Bastard was going for my head on purpose, what exactly is he planning?" Sasine said.

She then thought of something, Hit was still composed, but his attitude still felt different. She looked closely and decided to activate her Timeskip.

When she entered her own Timeskip Dimension, she noticed that Hit was frozen in time for a second. When she deactivated her Timeskip, she noticed oddly. Hit wasn't moving inside the Timeskip, thus came to her final conclusion.

"He stopped using his Timeskip, he completely deactivated it, meaning he severed the link. How did he do that, it isn't possible unless I severe the link as well. How much does he really know?" Sasine asked herself.

Hit still kept his guard up and stretched his right arm back, releasing a powerful and invisible energy shockwave from his hand, traveling towards Sasine. She recognized the attack Hit used and jumped to the side. Hit released several rapid invisible shockwaves straight to Sasine who jumped, dodged and avoided each of them.

Sasine was on the move and when she avoided the last shockwave, she jumped right towards Hit and spins forward in the air and heel kicks Hit. He caught her kick with his backhand and tried to relate with a punch.

A fast skirmish happened between the two rivals. Hit's fighting style and Sasine's fighting styles, though learned the same style in the past, still completely different. Sasine was more nimble and acrobatic with her hand to hand while Hit was still solely aiming for precise strikes on a vital point. At one point, Hit and Sasine's kick clashed once again, they got pushed back by the impact and immediately went in with strong punches.

"Hiiittt!" Sasine shouted.

But Hit didn't answer and only went in with his punch. This time, Hit managed to make contact while at the same time, he avoided the punch, incapacitating Sasine for just a second. At the decisive moment, he quickly used Timeskip again, this time, Sasine's couldn't spot it because Hit severed the link. He used the second of her dropped guard to release more than a hundred rapid vital point strikes on Sasine to critically injure her. He most strikes he ever dealt inside of the Timeskip at several painfull vital points of her body.

When the Timeskip ended, Sasine felt the amount of pain and blood dripping from her as Hit released his strongest aspect, his numerous killing techniques. Sasine stepped back from the pain, and when she looked forward, she saw Hit's hand going straight for her neck, pulling her down the ground. Hit trapped Sasine on the ground, bleeding from his fatal attacks, she tried to struggle herself out of his grip, but the Assassin didn't budge at all.

"How… did you severe the link of the Timeskip, that… isn't possible unless I do so as well!" Sasine asked him.

"I never severed the link, maybe you can find out yourself how I managed to do it, since you are the one who had it before me," Hit told her.

"You… cannot severe the link, so you never did. Still, you weren't moving inside the Timeskip, but then how did…" Sasine said when she suddenly widens her eyebrows. "You… weakened your technique! You still adapted mid-battle!" Sasine shouted infuriated.

"You were aware of my Timeskip and my ability to adapt to any situation, and you moved very unpredictably, meaning you tried to surprise me each and every time to avoid me adapting to you and defeating you. You realized that the moment I successfully adapt, it's over for you. However… I started adapting the moment I hit you in the head. I needed a distraction for you to not notice, and from that point on, you fell right for my trap," Hit said.

Hit deactivated it right away. He only left a few words for Sasine. "I wish it would have ended back then when I killed you, I don't wish to do it again, but I have no choice," Hit said when he closed his eyes. "If you want to know about a little secret I kept from you. I was well aware of your feelings toward me even before you said anything. A longtime friendship you forced on me can grow more and more until the heart gets involved, so it was only a matter of time before it would happen," Hit explained.

He let go of Sasine's neck, but somehow, she still was not truly free. Hit instead used a Time Clone to restrain Sasine's movement from within the Timeskip. The Clone held her up on her feet and restrained her arms so that she couldn't move anymore. Sasine raised her head.

"I remember back then, you were actually a really cool guy to hang around with. It didn't bother me that you were so distant, as long as you don't remember who your friends were. Funny how you knew all along that I had feelings for you, yet you still chose the life of a rogue Assassin that killed his kin, the people that saved his life. Are you proud of it, do you feel accomplished?" Sasine told him.

"I realized in my slaughter of the Planet Koroshi, when I was in my prime, I was never a good guy as you claim me for, but I am not a bad guy either. That is why I became an Assassin for hire. I don't believe in pure-hearted creatures. Even the good have some sort of evil in their heart. Either it hasn't manifested yet, or it's sealed away. One way or another, there will come a time in their life that they will do at least one thing that's pure evil. I am an Assassin for hire to kill the good and the bad because I never picked a side and never will. I will always stay neutral," Hit explained.

"That's psychotic Hit, you cannot judge people you never met. Yes, people can be pure evil, but there are people that are good of heart and never even think of doing something bad. Koroshi was created to serve the good and extinguish the evil, not to kill both," Sasine explained.

Hit only turned his back on his former friend and comrade and downed his head. "That is all I had to say, I am sorry that it has to end this way again," Hit said honored yet proud. "You fought well, much better than our last fight. But my strength and skill have surpassed you for more than 500 years. I will remember you when you are gone," Hit said.

He then turned back to Sasine and approached her, going for the final blow. Sasine struggles greatly to get out of the grip of the Time lone. Seeing Hit approach her with a killing blow showed her memories of her father, grabbing Sasine tightly and trying to kill her with one final blow as well, until releasing the Timeskip finally saved her life. Once her memories showed her the past, Sasine suddenly surged with great energy.

Hit saw Sasine powering up greatly as her energy increased more and more. Hit puts his guard up and took space from Sasine who was surging with energy. Hit noticed a weird disturbance in the Timeskip and decided to look at what was going on. When he entered his own dimension, he saw something remarkable. What he saw was across the Time Clone he created was an exact golden replica of Sasine's avatar, facing the Time Clone. Once deactivating the Timeskip, Hit went back to the real world for the conclusion.

"You managed to create a Time Clone as well, that was the energy that released you from my bind," Hit said.

Sasine was only gasping for air and wiped the blood off her mouth. She then went inside her pocket and noticed the gift she received from, the small white box with a red button in the middle. She remembered Vados' words.

"I guess this calls for an emergency," Sasine said when she pushed the button.

Suddenly, the white box started to glow, that same glow surrounded Sasine's entire body as a change finally occurred. Sasine's clothes started to change, at first, she received dark yellow pants and a matching skirt that only covered slightly below the knees. Her upper body was a dark yellow turtleneck that served for covered armor, only showing her midriff. Lastly, she wore dark yellow boots that matched her outfit.

The brand new outfit Sasine received from the white box was very identical to Hit's trenchcoat, even sharing the same style and purpose. Sasine looked at her attire.

"So this is what Vados gave me, my very own Assassin attire just like the Legendary Assassin of Koroshi, Hit," Sasine said to herself.

"Vados, so you got that attire from Champa," Hit said unimpressed.

"Hmhmh… I can move much smoother, much faster, like this outfit was specially designed for me. I see now, Vados knew that we would meet and wanted me to have this outfit to fight much better and smoother," Sasine explained.

Her energy slowly disappeared and she gained a smile on her grin. Then in a split second, without even using her Timeskip. She punched Hit right in the stomach. Hit was dumbstruck, he looked down below and saw Hit digging her fist in his gut, making him spit blood.

The punch made Hit fell backward and grabbed his gut, he looked up and saw Sasine with her hands on her hips and a confident grin.

"Not so confident are you? It's safe to say that the final battle begins now. Get up, so that I can beat you down again," Sasine told Hit challenging.

Hit only grinds his teeth and slowly got off the ground, he stood tall and approached Sasine, facing her straight on.

"Game on," Hit said composed as him and Sasine narrowed their eyes.

The atmosphere change again, both using their Timeskip to start their final battle, a fight to the death between the two Timeksip professionals.

* * *

 _ **Abandoned City, the Final Round**_

A huge explosion occurred around Hit and Sasine's fighting space. Buildings were erased due to the amount of energy that was released.

In between the struggle, both Assassins were in an incredible light speed battle. In one instant, Hit's vital point attack was blocked with one hand. In another instant, Hit easily dodged Sasine's rapid hand to hand techniques.

In their final struggle, both Sasine and Hit punched each other in the cheek, pushing each other further and further until they both stopped and rays of gold and purple light exited from both their sides. Hit and Sasine both grinned at each other like the rivals they were.

"Hmhmh…" Hit mumbled and grinned.

"Hehee…" Sasine grinned.

Then, they released their fists off of their cheeks and stepped back.

"Your skills have been in slumber for more than 500 years, while I kept improving. And we are still even. I must say, I am impressed Sasine," Hit honored his opponent.

Sasine then puts her hands on her hips with a confident grin. "Had I remembered everything, I would have killed you in 5 minutes, but you are stubborn as I recall," Sasine told him.

"Hehehe, just to give you a better feeling, I believe you might have," Hit told her.

"Alright alright listen, don't get all soft on me, at the end of this fight, only one of us will survive," Sasine told him.

"Well, then I guess we better continue," Hit said when he raised his fists again.

Sasine stood in fighting stance and closely watched the Assassin. In a quick flash, Hit vanished from reality, but so did Sasine, appearing right in front of each other, punching each other in the gut while from Hit's back a ray of dark yellow light exited and from Sasine a ray of purple light exited.

Both spitting blood at the same time, the entered the Timeskip dimension at the same time. Sasine flew right towards Hit for another fatal strike, Hit saw her coming and went right on guard by trying to block her strike. He managed to, but still got hit through one of his vital organs in his upper body.

"Daargh!" Hit cried in pain as he grabbed his chest.

"You are much more durable then I took you for, but you are at your wit's end," Sasine told him.

Hit gasped for air and tried to stand tall. Suddenly, he puts his guard down, his arms were simply hanging from his body as he stared Sasine down.

He finally muttered the words that would cause the biggest impact on his opponent.

"That's enough for me. You fell right into my trap," Hit told her confidently.

Sasine only raised an eyebrow. "Care to tell me how? As far as I know, we are far from done," Sasine explained.

"I'll show you," Hit said when he raised his hand and showed a large purple energy ball.

Sasine didn't know what he was planning, but that quickly changed when she noticed that the same energy Hit was holding was also the same energy that surrounded her. She tried to move a muscle, but she couldn't even lift an eyebrow.

"What is this? Why can't I move?" Sasine asked.

Hit held his arm straight and slowly walked up to Sasine, standing right in front of her. He finally spoke up.

"This is a Time Cage. One of the techniques I invented for extremely powerful opponents, be glad that you are able to witness this," Hit told her.

"Time Cage?" Sasine asked.

"In order for me to use this technique, I need to continuously use the Timeskip to store enough for the technique to be effective. From the start, this was my plan all along. The reason I didn't use the Timeskip back then was that you were aware of my actions. Everything I did was my plan to get you stuck like this. Unless you are as powerful as Jiren or Goku, you won't be able to move a single muscle that easily," Hit explained.

"You planned this from the very beginning? All the attacks, all the techniques, you were aiming for this specific point?" Sasine asked.

"Exactly, it took a lot more out of me than I would have guessed, but in the end, I win," Hit said when he aimed his purple energy ball right in Sasine's face. "You fought well, with all your strength and until the very end. I will always visit your grave and engrave this fight in my memories. It was an honor to see you, and fight with you once again after all these years," Hit told her when he closed his eyes and downed his head.

"That is… something I didn't expect you to say Hit," Sasine said as she thought to herself. _"Something is wrong with Hit, he showed a murderous intent before, but now, it's like he is… grieving?_ " she said as she quickly spoke up. "Hit… wait, stop," Sasine told him as Hit opened his eyes and looked at the woman. "Did I, Kiru and Shiya, all 3 of us and all of Planet Koroshi, truly meant nothing to you?" she asked curiously while still trapped in time.

"At one point, you all did, until I found out the truth, and all of Koroshi, including Kiru and Shiya, needed to die by my hands alone," Hit told her.

Sasine only sighs. "Then… Hit… It was indeed an honor to fight you after so many years. I remember who I truly am and what my purpose in life really was," Sasine said in grief.

Hit looked at Sasine who was weirdly accepting of her faith until finally, tragedy struck. One of the Assassins got struck right through the stomach. Sasine and Hit, both of them were watching in shock until one of them, spit blood. The one who spits was none other than the purple coated Assassin, Hit, who received a straight arm through his stomach from someone behind him.

"Aaahhhh!" Hit cried as he tried to look behind and saw the complete shock in his eyes. "How… can… Ugh… this be?!" Hit struggled to speak while spitting blood.

The one who impaled him was the real Sasine herself, not covered in the Time Cage and fatally wounded the purple assassin greatly. Hit realized that Sasine was really behind him, and when he looked in front of him. Sasine started to change into a dark yellow version of herself. Hit knew right then and there what it was.

"A Time… Clone…!" Hit spoke while coughing more and more blood.

The Time Clone Sasine created started to fade away, Sasine removed her arm from Hit's stomach and walked to his front as the Assassin fell to his knees, watching the ground.

"Right before I got hit by your Time Cage, I created a Time Clone that took my place in your cage. I decided to hide in the shadows until it was time to finally strike you down. You thought you had me all figured out, but I simply gave you several more minutes before the end is near," Sasine explained with her hands on her hips.

Quickly, she snapped her finger and the Timeskip Dimension disappeared from reality. Necros, Chikara, and Juki were watching and were really shocked to see the eventual outcome of the fight. They watched the screen and saw Sasine standing tall over Hit who was fatally wounded.

"Unbelievable, she actually did it! Hit is history!" Juki told them.

"Gotta admit, that woman is strong, awesome and hot, a better combo is unrivaled!" Chikara told them.

"Very impressive, to defeat Hit, you have to be more deceptive than he is, let us listen to what they have to say," Necros said when he and his comrades kept listening.

Hit was gasping for air while Sasine went on one knee and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I wasn't lying Hit," Sasine said as Hit raised his head. "I really did miss you, it's been more than 500 years when we last met. You have greatly improved these years. I guess it is save to say that you are probably the best Assassin I ever fought, but you sealed your faith when you ruined my life. The one life I was striving for and don't have anymore. You have no idea what you truly took away from me!" Sasine told him as she showed several tears, running down her cheek.

"You killed Kiru and Shiya, my childhood friends, you killed Ruso, he was like a father to me. A true father I never had. Planet Koroshi, it's gone. I took you in because I wanted to give you a chance to start over again with a new family, with me, with Kiru, with Shiya and everyone else. How could you think of ever betraying our comrades like that? How can you even think of killing them in cold blood?" Sasine asked saddened.

Hit tried to speak, but it was difficult for him due to his wound, but he still tried. "I… had no choice," Hit replied.

He suddenly received a smack on his cheek from Sasine with a flat hand. "Liar! You had plenty of choices until you went off with this charade of good and evil! Not everyone is evil and not everyone is good, but the Assassins didn't deserve this faith Hit. They only hurt the true evildoers who show no sign of redemption!" Sasine shouted.

"Sasine… I might… die here today at your feet, but you will realize the truth… soon…" Hit spoke when Sasine grabbed Hit by his trenchcoat and pulled him towards her.

"No, no Hit you are not allowed to talk anymore. Your life came to an end when I got my memories back. I knew you were distant and a lone wolf, but I never figured you would stoop this low. I am not going to finish you off here, you don't deserve my attacks anymore," Sasine said when she went inside his pocket and grabbed a remote control.

It was the remote for his ship, as she crushed it in her hands, making him unable to call his ship from afar. "You won't get a chance to escape," Sasine told him.

Then, she went inside her own pocket and called her own spaceship. Her ship arrived in just a couple of seconds. Sasine entered her own ship while dragging Hit inside. Her ship took off the ground and she left Planet Zalabasta in a hurry.

As the ship was gone, Necros, Juki, and Chikara went right for the spot Sasine left, appearing in the open of the abandoned city. Necros looked up in the sky, then turned to his comrades. "We need Sasine, and something she said really caught my ear," Necros said sinisterly.

"What might that be sorcerer?" Juki asked curiously.

"She said that she was from a planet of skilled Assassins. If we can find out where that planet is, we can create an unstoppable army of killers! Imagine the amount of power we would have to our disposal?" Necros shouted excitedly.

"Sounds like a plan, but I am more interested in Sasine working together with me, she is deadly and pretty hot," Deathwish said.

"Deathwish, stop hitting on that woman already, get a grip on yourself," Chikara told him.

"Shut up, like you can tell me what to do, you oath," Juki insulted him.

"Enough everyone, let's follow Sasine to where she is going. If we can recruit her, she can bring us to the Assassins and I can create my unstoppable army," Necros told them.

He used his energy to create a green cube for universal travel as it vanished into thin air, following Sasine to where she was going.

* * *

 _ **Hyperplace towards another Universe.**_

Sasine was in her own spaceship, with Hit bleeding out in the back. She looked on her coordinates and decided to return to her own universe, Universe 6, as she went for the handle to go back home. However, she then thought of something.

"Hmm… he took my home from me, so I'll take his home. Not Universe 6 but… Universe 7. That way, I will never have to see or think about him again," Sasine said as she looked back, and pulled the handle to go to Universe 7 instead of universe 6.

The ship went right through Hyperspace until it finally exited and floated in the middle of space. Sasine looked out of the window and wondered if she arrived. She then looked on the coordinates and noticed that it indeed said Universe 7. Sasine nods and then walked up to Hit, grabbing him by his trenchcoat. He coughed and slowly opened his eyes, looking Sasine right in her eyes.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Sasine said nicely.

"Uuugghh…" Hit only mumbled.

Sasine opened the back of the Spaceship and stood on the edge while holding Hit in her hands. The beaten Assassin slowly narrowed his eyes, almost closing them. He tried to open his eyes again, but instead, Hit got pulled into Sasine's face.

"Do you finally see it now Hit? Have you realized how the future should have been all along?" Sasine told him.

Hit didn't answer, as the assailant continued monologing.

"I am the one who should have been known as the Legendary Assassin of Koroshi. I am the master of the Timeskip! Even your trenchcoat should have been mine all along, it was only meant for the true successor. However, you can keep it, I got my own thanks to Vados, still..." Sasine said when she then raised her first. "This is the moment you repaid your debt for what you did to me! Your death will satisfy me, and I will be known by legend as it was meant to be! How does it feel to die by my hand!" Sasine said when she raised her right hand and punched an invisible shock blast right through Hit's chest, causing his chest to dent.

"Ooohhh!" Hit shouted.

Sasine let go of the assassin, as he fell right down towards the nearest planet, Earth. Sasine watched him falling down to Earth, leaving the half-dead assassin to die on his own. Entering her spaceship, Sasine left him in the vacuum of space in Universe 7 to die all on his own.

However, Necros, Chikara, and Juki arrived in Universe 7 as well and floated right in front of Sasine. She noticed the three standing in a green cube of their own and only raised her eyebrow. Juki spoke up to the woman.

"How is it going beautiful, nice day in space right?" Juki spoke.

"First of all, I was never a fan of catcalling so don't try it, I am not interested. Secondly, who are you three anyways? You got a problem with me?" Sasine asked.

"Sasine, please, don't mistake us for bad guys, I am here to make a deal with you," Necros told her.

"What kind of deal?" Sasine asked as Necros smiled towards her.

Meanwhile Hit fell into Earth's orbit, he thought to himself. _"She made one miscalculation that will get her killed... Sasine… this… isn't over between us,"_ Hit thought.

Back on Earth, Goku was normally farming in his field. With his feet steering the tractor, he took a nap while the tractor was still riding. The unconscious body of the killer entered Earth's skies and came dropping fast down the sky. Descending closer and closer, Hit landed right in the forest, creating a loud noise, causing the forest animals to depart from the ruckus. The loud noise woke Goku up immediately from shock, crashing his tractor towards a tree.

"Daaahhhh! W-What was that?!" Goku shouted as he walked out of the broken tractor.

Goku looked at his broken tractor and scratched his back head. "Aw man, it broke again? I hope Bulma won't mind repairing it again, or maybe Mr. Satan can," Goku said as he looked around. "But, what was that noise just now? I hope no one is hurt," the farmer said when he slowly ascends up in the sky and looked around.

He saw in the far distance that there was smoke rising up in the sky. "Something must have happened, best if I check it out quickly," Goku said worriedly as he checked out what just crashlanded on Earth.

Goku flew towards the crashlanding in the forest, watching the smoke rising up in the sky. As he was right at the crash, he decided to go down the ground and look around.

Arriving at the catastrophe, Goku looked at what caused the crash, creating a gigantic canyon in the forest. "What?" Goku said when he finally saw the one laying on the ground, none other than the Assassin, Hit, himself. "Hit! It's you! But, what are you doing here?" he said.

The Saiyan looked at Hit and saw that he was in a critical condition, bleeding all over and ripped upper body clothing. He could barely move a muscle due to the fatal wound in his stomach. Goku looked closer and saw that there was a dent in Hit's left side of his chest. He then remembered that the dent was the exact same dent Hit left Goku when they rematched each other before the Tournament of Power. Goku felt Hit's chest and noticed that his heartbeat was going slower and slower.

"Wow, you are really banged up with that stomach wound, and that dent in your chest, it's just like the technique you used on me, but you couldn't have done it to yourself, someone else did it. I have to hurry up and bring him home while I quickly get some Senzu from Korin," Goku said.

He puts his right hand on Hit and his left hand with his index and middle finger on his forehead, teleporting the Assassin away to his home first.

Meanwhile, Sasine was still in a discussion with Necros, Juki, and Chikara.

"So, what do you guys want from me? Hurry up, I am really busy," Sasine told them when she crossed her arms.

"It has come to my attention that you are from a planet that was the victim of genocide, correct?" Necros asked.

"What about it? Unless you can actually be of use to me, I won't find anything else interesting," Sasine explained.

"Let me first introduce myself Sasine. I am called Necros, and these are my associates, Chikara, and Juki, also known as the infamous Deathwish," Necros said.

"Okay, so what do you want, I won't ask again," Sasine asked.

"Sasine, I am a sorcerer, a wizard, and a very powerful one, and…" Necros talked when Sasine turned her back and walked back into her spaceship.

"I knew it, you are wasting my time, I am out of here," Sasine said.

Necros tried to get her attention back. "My specialty is Necromancy! Resurrection! Bringing creatures back from death!" Necros quickly shouted.

Sasine quickly stopped walking and turned back towards the wizard. "You… can resurrect people? Anyone, I wish?" Sasine said when she walked up to the sorcerer and stood face to face. "I need you to bring some people back to life. What do you need from me?" Sasine asked.

"Your cooperation. If I help you with your problems, then you can help me with mine, is that a deal?" Necros asked.

Sasine only crossed her arms and closed her eyes, thinking about Necros' offer. She then looked right at him. "Usually I would decline to work with lowlife villains like you three," Sasine told them.

"Ouch, that hurts, we are not villains, well I don't know about those 2 but, me? I am a simple mercenary," Juki told her.

"Juki, watch your mouth!" Chikara shouted.

"Comrades, please, settle down," Necros said calming them down, as Sasine then spoke up.

"Necros, if you help me resurrect all of Planet Koroshi in Universe 6, then I will help you with only 1 one your problems. Then our partnership ends and I never want to see you three again, deal?" Sasine told them.

"It's a deal, now then, what do you need us to do?" Necros asked.

Sasine crossed her arms. "Go to Universe 6, go to Planet Koroshi and wait for me there. I still have to go somewhere else before I join you guys," Sasine explained.

"Where are you going?" Necros asked.

"Planet Sunakku, I need to do one thing before I get back to Planet Koroshi, don't try anything funny, I am deadlier than your mercenary friend in the Onesie," Sasine told them strictly as she closed her spaceship and went right back to Universe 6.

Necros and his comrades were left drifting in space of Universe 7.

"So, off we go again, you really think she will join us? Remember, she told Hit that she was a freedom fighter, killing only the evildoers," Deathwish explained.

"She won't do us anything, trust me," Necros told them.

"Why not? She sounded pretty serious," Chikara asked.

"Because I am the only one who can bring her friends and family back to life, she needs me alive," Necros said as he turned his back on the others. "Let's find this planet she was talking about, Koroshi it was? We can bring back those Assassins and start an entire army. If any of them are as strong as Sasine, then we can take every planet we wish," Necros said menacingly.

Thus, Necros in his green cube with his comrades left Universe 7, and on to universe 6, to the planet formally known as Koroshi.

* * *

 _ **Planet Earth.**_

Hit was unconscious in Goku's house, laying on the couch while Goku was watching him with his arms crossed, wondering what could have happened to him. Then, the front door opened up, Chichi and Goten came home from grocery shopping.

"Goku! Are you home from work! I need your help with…" Chichi shouted when Goku quickly ran towards the front door and shushed them quickly.

Chichi and Goten were pretty surprised to see Goku that worked up.

"Goku? What's going on? Did you get in trouble again?" Chichi asked.

"No, I swear, I didn't do anything, but just look right over there," Goku said when he pointed at the couch.

Chichi and Goten saw Hit laying unconscious on the ground. Chichi and Goten immediately yelled out of fear and stood behind Goku.

"Isn't… that the killer? The Assassin that killed you, dad?" Goten shouted frighteningly.

"It's Hit! Goku why did you bring him here! Get him out of here right now!" Chichi yelled angrily at Goku.

But he quickly stopped both of them and approached Hit at the couch. "I can't throw Hit out now, just… look at him," Goku said when Chichi and Goten looked closer.

Hit was completely banged up, seeing a dent in his chest and a hole through his stomach, bleeding all over his face and his body.

"I tried to restart his heart again with my energy, but for some reason, it does not work. I'll try it again, then he can tell us what happened to him, "Goku told them as he approached the Assassin on the couch.

Finally, Hit quickly opened his eye, making Goku get his guard up, jumping back for some distance. Hit has woken up, he immediately puts his right hand on the dent Sasine left in his heart.

"Daaarrrghhhaaaaaaa!" Hit shouted as he pushed the dent he received more upward. "Aaahhhhhh!" Hit kept shouting as the dent kept going up.

Finally, it disappeared as Hit's chest was all normal. He gasped for air and only looked at the ground.

"At last, it worked just in time," Hit said to himself when he remarks. "I am indeed more durable than I used to be, improvement," Hit stated as he then looked on his right side and saw Goku, with Chichi and Goten standing behind him.

"Hit?" Goku asked.

"What am I doing here in Universe 7?" Hit said when he looked around at the house.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Hit," Goku said when he released his guard and approached Hit.

He stuck his arm out and opened his hand, revealing it to be a Senzu bean. Hit looked at the bean as he held his stomach from the hole he still had.

"What is that?" Hit asked.

"It's a Senzu Bean, take it, it's going to heal your wounds," Goku said.

Hit looked at the bean for a second, but still grabbed it and ate it. In a second, Hit's fatal wounds immediately started to heal. His clothes were mostly still torn but he was all healed from his injuries.

"Handy little tool," Hit remarks.

"What are you doing here you murder!" Chichi shouted.

Hit looked at Chichi, then at Goten who went face to face with the little half breed. Goten immediately hid behind his father, trying not to be noticed. Hit couldn't care less and walked away.

"Thanks for the assistance Goku, I am taking my leave," Hit told them.

Goku then held Hit's shoulder, stopping him from walking further. "Wait for a second, Hit, you came here almost dying. Can you at least tell me what's going on with you? Did Jiren do this to you?" Goku asked strictly.

"The last time I met Jiren, I punched him away because he annoyed me. No, it was someone else, but that is none of your concern Goku," Hit replied when he turned around to his rival with a blank stare.

"Then, who did it? Someone stronger than Jiren, then me?" Goku asked excitedly.

"This is my own personal business Goku, and I would appreciate it if you kept yourself out of my personal affairs," Hit explained.

"Why do you have to be so mean. I saved your life, you were almost dead. You owe me an explanation Hit, come on. Aren't Assassins supposed to be honorable?" Goku asked.

Hit only mumbled and then closed his eyes. "Fine, I will tell, but the rest is private. Her name is Sasine, and she is a powerful and skilled Assassin able to use the Timeskip just like me. However…" Hit explained when he closed his eyes and puts his hands in his pockets. "Sasine achieved the Timeskip hundreds of years before me. So basically, she is one of the rare creatures in Universe 6 like me who can manipulate time but on a more skillful level. That is all you need to know," Hit explained as he went right to the front door. "I am out, I have got lots of planning to do," Hit told him.

Goku was pretty surprised as to what Hit explained to him. "Wow, another fighter that can use the Timeskip but with way more skill than you? Can I come with you?! I want to meet this Sasine too!" Goku asked excitedly.

Hit was getting really annoyed due to what he just told Goku, thus he turned around and looked at Chichi. "You, are you his wife?" Hit asked when he pointed at Chichi.

"Yes! What is that to you?" Chichi simply answered.

"Keep your husband here on Earth, and make sure he does not bother me in my affairs, certainly he must have a job," Hit told her when he opened the door.

Goku scratched his head while Chichi only widens her eyes. "Wow, I have to admit, I didn't expect that from him, even you know the importance of a job," Chichi said.

"Of course, I have a job as well," Hit told her as he exited the house while Chichi then looked at Goku with a pointed index finger.

"Hit is right Goku, it's time for you to go back to work and leave Hit alone!" she told him strictly.

"Aawwhh, Chichi, come on, maybe he needs help," Goku said when suddenly, he heard loud noises from outside, he decided to take a look to see what was going on.

Outside, Hit was standing right across Goku's rival, Vegeta, who was face to face with the dangerous assassin. They only stared down, not answering one another.

"Surely your skills as an Assassin have degrades if it was so easy to find your energy signature Hit," Vegeta told him.

"I wasn't trying to hide," Hit only mumbled.

Vegeta released his crossed arms. "I still haven't forgotten about the tournament, and I would have defeated you had that yellow blob of a Botamo hadn't stepped in between us at the Tournament of Power," Vegeta told him.

"Vegeta? When did you get here?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, what's going on here, why are you harboring Hit inside your house?" Vegeta asked.

"Both of you, I have no business with any of you. I have my own problems to take care off," Hit said when he walked over to Vegeta and simply walked passed him, as Vegeta looked behind.

"Hey, you dare just walk me by?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta calm down, he's been through a lot, I mean he almost died. He told me that he was fighting someone named Sasine who also has the Timeskip, and is even better at using it than he is," Goku told him.

Vegeta ups his eyebrows. "Oh really? Another one that can use the Timeskip. Bring it on, I can take care of her in a second, where is she now?" Vegeta asked challengingly.

Hit only sighs as he puts his hand in his right pocket and noticed something was gone. The remote for his spaceship had gone missing.

"Damn, Sasine must have taken the remote so that I can't use my spaceship anymore. I am stranded here," Hit said to himself when he turned back to Goku and Vegeta. "Any of you two have some type of transportation device? I guess I am stuck here on this planet, and I need to get back to Universe 6," Hit asked.

"Vegeta, you think Bulma can help us with a spaceship to go to Universe 6?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, she isn't at Capsule Corporation, she is on vacation with Trunks," Vegeta answered.

"Hmm… What about Lord Beerus and Whis? They can teleport to each universe rather easily, right? Maybe they can help!" Goku asked.

"Worth a shot, Kakarot," Vegeta said.

"Alright, grab onto my shoulder Hit, we can get there faster if I use my Instant Transmission to bring us to Lord Beerus' Planet," Goku said when he puts his index and middle finger on his forehead and focused deeply.

Both Hit and Vegeta grabbed onto the Saiyan's shoulder. Goku teleported right towards Beerus' Planet with Vegeta and Hit accompanying him.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Planet Sunakku**_

Sasine was flying in her spaceship in Universe 6 after her intense battle with Hit. Sustaining some battle damage, Sasine started her healing process in her spaceship, taking some rest before arriving on her new home planet in 15 minutes.

"It feels good to be myself again, I have been gone for far too long," Sasine told herself when she focused and thought about everything that happened in the past, from her upbringing to this very point. "I really have all of my memories back, same goes for my exceptional skill and technique, and hand to hand," Sasine said.

Still, she felt several spasms of pain around her body, as she decided to lay down.

"Tough, I gotta admit, Hit was extremely powerful. I never would have thought that he would improve this much, but he has had 500 years ahead to train, while I was in hiatus, no matter, I will keep training as well to reach new heights. The things Hit did with the Timeskip, it wasn't like anything I have seen yet. So then, what kind of technique can I invent on my own?" Sasine asked herself.

Then, Sasine's spaceship spoke up on its own. "Arriving on Planet Sunakku in 5 minutes. Prepare for landing Ms. Sasine," The spaceship announced.

Sasine kept laying until it was time. Meanwhile, on Planet Sunakku, Chippusu was casually walking in the park, relaxing while reading the newspaper.

"Oh, would you look at that? Space invaders are increasing since last year? I hope that won't happen here," Chippusu said when he kept reading the paper.

While he was sitting in the park, he saw the inhabitants of Sunakku running away in one direction, panicking and rioting due to an unknown spaceship entering their planet's orbit. Chip's newspaper got blown away by a strong and massive wind. He looked up in the sky and saw the spaceship slowly landing.

"Invaders? Me and my big mouth," Chippusu said when he ran in the same direction as the villagers to see the spaceship up close.

In a large open area of the city, the people all circled the spaceship as it was landing, to see who exactly was on their planet. Chippusu was in the crowd, watching closely.

Finally, the ship landed on the Planet, and the door slowly opened up. The crowd closely looked at who was inside, but to their surprise, no one exited the ship. They all came closer and closer, trying to see what exactly was going on.

Chippusu only kept watching the spaceship.

"Hey Chip," Someone called him out from right behind his back.

Chippusu shockingly turned around, as so did the entire crowd. Chippusu finally saw Sasine back after being gone for such a long time. He saw his wife, Sasine, standing right in front of him with completely new attires as she was standing with her hands on her hips and a confident smile on her face.

"It's been too long, I missed you," Sasine said.

Chippusu couldn't believe it at first, but he slowly walked up to Sasine, to see if it was really her as he saw to her that she went through a huge change.

"Sasine? Is that… you? Sasine?!"Chippusu said happily.

"In the flesh. You look healthy, I can see that" Sasine said when she then looked at the crowd that gathered on the open area. "Hello everyone, it's me, Sasine. It's good to see all of you back again," Sasine greeted the inhabitants.

The entire crowd cheered as they all gathered around Sasine, to welcome her back in Planet Sunakku.

* * *

 _ **The Local Park, Chippusu and Sasine.**_

Chippusu and Sasine walked to the park to talk about Sasine's entire journey. Chip was still too happy to see his wife back again. He kept looking forward, then tried to look at his wife several times, seeing her new attire, but once she noticed him looking, he immediately looked the other way out of shyness.

"Chip, is everything alright?" Sasine asked.

"No, no not at all just… I really missed you here Sasine. It feels great to see you back," Chippusu explained.

"Yes, I feel the same way, it's been a long journey, and…" Sasine said as she suddenly vanished from existence.

Chippusu noticed that Sasine was gone, until he felt a hand on his other shoulder, looking at Sasine who stood on his opposite side.

"How did… Is that Timeskip still a problem for you?" Chippusu asked.

"Timeskip, a problem? Oh yeah, I guess it was for a long time," Sasine laughed at herself when she continued. "No, not at all Chip, I did that myself. It's exactly what I did early when I stood behind you. I used the Timeskip to stand behind you, for a surprise, did you like it?" Sasine asked.

"Wait, you did that on your own? It's not something you cannot control anymore?" Chippusu asked.

Sasine sighs deeply and looked at her husband. "Chip, you always asked me about my past, about who I really am and about the Timeskip and where it came from. Honestly, I have so much to tell you, let's go find a place to sit," Sasine told him as the two kept walking through the park.

After walking for a couple of minutes, Sasine and Chippusu sat on a bench in the park as they decided to catch up on everything that happened. Sasine explained everything that happened on her journey to find out who she was. From her first meeting with Dr. Furry to the Saiyans on Planet Sadal, to Champa and Vados, to finding Hit in Universe 11.

"That's basically everything that happened. I got all my memory back from when I was young, and who I was meant to be," Sasine explained.

Chippusu was listening to her with great suspense, he grabbed his head and sighs for a moment. Then looking back at Sasine.

"I… I just can't believe you went through that much. Who would have thought that…" Chippusu said when she stood up from his bench. "Who would have thought that I would have the absolute coolest wife who one of the strongest people in the universe!" Chippusu said happily.

"Chip, that's nice of you to say, I'm touched," Sasine said with a blush.

He then changed his expression. "And… what about that guy Hit? That reminds me, your clothes, it's exactly what he wore in the Tournament of Power when I last saw him. What happened to him?" Chippusu asked.

Sasine's smile immediately changed into grief as she looked the other way. "Chip, Hit is…" Sasine stuttered as Chippusu looked closely and sat next to her.

"Sasine, what is it? What did Hit do?" Chippusu asked.

"Chip, in the past, Hit and I used to go to school together, we were best friends since we were little kids on the planet I come from, Planet Koroshi," Sasine explained.

"Whhaaatttt!" Chippusu shouted in great shock. "A-Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember everything I have been through, we were friends, best friends together with Kiru and Shiya, and he was the one that killed everyone on Planet Koroshi! Kiru, Shiya, they were both killed. Rosu was like a father to me and he is gone! He is responsible for me to lose my memories, I lost everything thanks to him!" Sasine said saddened as she showed several tears running down her cheek.

Chippusu puts his arm around Sasine, trying to comfort her loss. "What did you do next?" Chippusu asked.

Sasine quickly stood up from the bench, angered and frustrated. "What do you think I did? I killed Hit myself for revenge!" Sasine shouted.

"What! Someone like Hit, you killed him?! He is… the most dangerous assassin in this universe! How did you…" Chippusu asked.

"Remember, I was the one who had the Timeskip before Hit even knew about it. I have experience. He was really good, but my experience was just too much for him to handle. His depth has been paid, blood for blood," Sasine explained.

Chippusu sighs deeply, trying to give Sasine her space. "I am sorry you had to go through all of that to know that… your only home was destroyed, but you have to remember something important Sasine," Chippusu told her.

"Chip, you don't have to apologize for anything," Sasine told him.

"I just want to say that, even if your home planet is destroyed, please remember that you have me, and our friends here on Planet Sunakku. While you were gone, you can't imagine how many people asked me where you were. They really missed you. And back then when you came back, they all cheered you on. You lost your family twice, but you won't lose me or anyone else on Planet Sunakku," Chippusu explained gratefully of his wife.

Sasine smiled with a blush as Chippusu gave her a kiss on the cheek. But then, quickly, Sasine interrupted him. "Chip, I will always love you no matter what, but I actually didn't come back here because of that. While I was on my way back, I made an important decision," Sasine explained.

"Decision? What would that be?" Chippusu asked.

"I decided to rebuild my old home of Planet Koroshi. Some guy named Necros is going to help me resurrect the people who lived on that planet so that I can continue the life I was supposed to live. To be an Assassin, protecting the good, I came back to tell you that, I am not coming back to Planet Sunakku anymore," Sasine explained saddened.

Chippusu widened his eyes and slowly let go of his wife, standing up and backing away. "W-W-What do you mean, you are not coming back. You are leaving me behind?!" Chippusu asked worriedly.

Sasine stood up as well. "It wasn't an easy choice Chip, I love Planet Sunakku, but I told you before I left that I felt like I didn't really belong on a planet like this. I came here to ask you if you would like to go with me to Planet Koroshi," Sasine asked.

"Go with you?" Chippusu asked surprised.

"Yeah, it will be fun, trust me, Planet Koroshi was absolutely beautiful. It was a peaceful and civil planet, something like a paradise meant for every creature in the universe. Plus, you said you always wanted to be an intergalactic space cop, what did you want to call yourself again? Sun Lord? Captain Planet? Star-Lord? No, Star-Cop! That was it! Imagine if I can train you to be as good of a fighter as me! And we can also…" Sasine kept talking and talking while Chippusu only scratched his head and interrupted her.

"Sasine, you are joking, right? This is all a joke you are making?" Chippusu asked curiously.

Sasine stopped talking and curiously looked at Chip who was feeling really uncomfortable. "A joke? What? No, of course, I am not joking. I am dead serious. Chip, I haven't been home in more than 500 years, I want to go back. Please, can you reconsider to come with me?" Sasine asked.

"Sasine, you are asking too much of me, I understand that you miss your real home but… but I am actually from Planet Sunakku, this is my home! And I honestly don't want to leave it behind, this is my life," Chippusu said as he then continued on. "Oh, and it wasn't Star-Cop, it was Captain Commando," he told her.

"Chip, please I…" Sasine tried to talk but Chippusu quickly interrupted her.

"Sasine, I love you with all my heart but… I just can't leave my home like that. Don't you think it is time to move on from the past and start a new life here? I think it's time to forget about Koroshi and focus on your new life here," Chippusu explained strictly.

"Forget about my past? Do you even hear what you are saying?!" Sasine asked.

"It's true, I understand that you lost your home, but you have built a new life here with me, with all of us!" Chippusu told her.

"Chip! I won't forget my home anymore! I forgot it for more than 500 years! I am 1398 years old!" Sasine shouted.

"What! You are that old?" Chippusu asked.

"Nevermind that! Can't you understand that I want to build a life where I fit in? If you don't want to come with me, then I guess this is the last time we see each other for now," Sasine said when she turned her back on Chippusu.

"Sasine, don't do this, does the time we spend together, our life we build up, our marriage, everything, not matter anymore?" Chippusu asked her.

"It meant everything to me, that is why I wanted you to come with me. But I guess you have a point there. I cannot force you to leave your home for my personal gains. I was being selfish. Chip…" Sasine said when she approached him.

She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and afterward, turned her back on him. "I loved the time we spend together, but I will rebuild my family, my home from the grounds up. I will try and visit you every now and then. This is a goodbye Chippusu," Sasine told her husband.

Sasine walked away, Chip watched her leave and tried to run up to her. "Sasine wait! You can't just leave me behind!" Chippusu shouted as he tried to grab her shoulder.

But suddenly, Sasine vanished from existence, appearing a little further forward from Chippusu. She only turned around one last time. "I love you Chip, I will always love you, but I got to do this, for what I was meant to be, an Assassin. If Sunakku is ever in major trouble, expect either me or my apprentices to arrive for help. Farewell," Sasine saddened told Chippusu as she turned her head forward and only shed one last tear, before vanishing using the Timeskip.

Sasine was gone, Chippusu was left alone in the park after his wife left him for a new life. Chip slowly killed to the ground and smacked the ground.

"SASINE!" Chippusu shouted angrily.


	7. Planet Koroshi Revived, Rivalry Tag Team

_**Planet Koroshi Revived, Rivalry Tag Teams**_

* * *

 _ **Universe 7, Beerus' Planet.**_

Lord Beerus was simply enjoying himself, sleeping in the open next to his lake while Whis was watching over the universe from his staff. Beerus was snoring when Whis nonchalantly looked at his master.

"Lord Beerus, I think it's time for you to wake up," Whis told him.

The God of Destruction slowly woke up from his nap and yawned deeply, stretching his limbs. "Eehh… Huh? What was that Whis? You said something?" Beerus asked tiredly while picking his ear.

"It appears we will get visitors soon, my Lord," Whis told him.

"Heh? Who?" Beerus asked.

Then out of nowhere, Goku, together with Vegeta and Hit arrived with Instant Transmission on Lord Beerus' planet. The Destroyer stood up from his lazy chair and puts his arms behind his back, walking towards the three.

"Goku, Vegeta, why is the Universe 6 Assassin here? I don't want to deal with Champa's trouble," Beerus asked.

"Not like I asked to be here," Hit told him.

"Sorry to march in like that Lord Beerus, but we came here because Hit needs some help. I found him almost dying and he does not have a ship to go back to Universe 6. You think you can help him?" Goku asked.

"Hm, it's not my problem or something that directly involves me so I pass, unless you brought a gift for me, maybe a delicious meal? I would consider helping out," Beerus told him.

Goku looked around and scratched his head. "Sorry, I don't have any food with me right now uuuhh, what if I…" Goku said uncomfortably when Vegeta quickly step in.

"Listen Lord Beerus, how about I make you a deal," Vegeta said when he stepped forward to the God of Destruction.

Beerus listened closely to what he had to say.

"I will make sure Bulma makes a delicious feast of food you never even heard before if you can make sure Hit leaves this universe," Vegeta asked.

"The feeling is mutual," Hit remarks.

"Hmmm… Make it a feast of every bit of food I have never had before, make sure it is a surprise for me, and you will have your spaceship back," Beerus told the Saiyan.

"No problem, it's settled," Vegeta said.

"Whis, go ahead, help the Assassin out, I am going to take another nap, uuuwwaaahhh!" Beerus said as he yawned and layed in his chair again and relaxed.

Whis was together with the four. "Well then, I guess it is settled, I can't wait for the feast. So, Hit, you need a spaceship?" Whis asked when he approached him.

Hit crossed his arms and looked at the ground. "No, I don't need a new one. Lord Champa and Vados gave me a new spaceship after the Tournament of Power. Problem is, after some trouble in Universe 11, I don't have a way to get it back," Hit explained.

"And what kind of trouble were you in that made you lose your spaceship? Must be something bad, right?" Whis asked.

"It is my own personal problem that I have to deal with. But to do so, I need my spaceship or else I am stranded here in Universe 7," Hit explained.

Whis looked at Hit as he saw the determination to complete his goal and decided to activate his staff. As he looked inside the crystal ball, he saw every event of Hit's situation from this exact point and was very intrigued.

"Very interesting, you have some quarrels with a fellow user of the infamous Timeskip Technique. Alright then, I'll get your ship back with a new remote," Whis told him.

"Thank you," Hit said with a nod.

First, Whis used his staff the teleport Hit's spaceship right on Beerus' planet. The ship materialized right next to Hit as he then held his hand out and received the remote as well. Last but not least, Whis fully restored Hit's purple trenchcoat attire. The Assassin pushed the button and the door opened up.

"There you go, your ship and fully intact," Whis told him.

Hit approached his spaceship as so did Goku and Vegeta, Hit stopped walking as he stood in front of his spaceship.

"Alright, time to go and meet that other Timeskip user. If she really is more experienced than Hit, then imagine the different tricks she can do. You saw what Hit did in the tournament, so imagine what she can if she is much more experienced than he is. I am getting excited just thinking about it," Goku said when he cracked his knuckles.

"I will finally get a chance to beat a Timeskip user," Vegeta said.

Hit then turned around to the two Saiyans. "I thought I told you, you two are not coming with me, I am doing this on my own," Hit told them angrily.

"You do realize that you cannot keep full-blooded Saiyans away from a fight when they feel a new opponent approaching. We'll follow you anyways," Vegeta said.

"Come on Hit, we won't get in the way, we promise, we only want to meet her, and then we are gone," Goku asked him.

Hit sighs deeply and looked at Whis. "Whis, these two have been slacking on their training, do you have more exercises they can complete?" Hit asked.

"Daahh!" Goku and Vegeta both gasped shockingly.

Whis puts his hand on his chin with a sinister grin. "As the manner of fact, it has been a long time since the Tournament of Power that these two have trained with me, so I will be taking them under my wing again," Whis told them as he then looked at the two Saiyans.

"B-But we…" Goku and Vegeta both spoke as Whis continued.

Whis then materialized a weighted spacesuit for both Goku and Vegeta, as they collapsed on the ground due to the extreme amount of pressure. They could barely move a muscle.

"Goku, Vegeta, your next exercise is to run 10.000 laps around Lord Beerus' planet without flying, go on," Whis told them.

"Like this!? We can barely move! Are they heavier than before?" Goku asked troubled.

"Yes, I increased the weight 50x more because you are much more powerful than the last time you put them on," Whis explained.

"Damnit!" Vegeta shouted as he tried to stand up.

Both of the Saiyans put all their strength in just standing on their feet while Hit casually entered his spaceship and sat down. He turned his board computer back on.

"Manu, status report," Hit asked.

"Good to see you back sir, I was worried something might have happened to you. There is no damage sustained from the time you were gone. Though some ruffians tried to sell me out to a buyer, I managed to fly away from them before the deal could continue. Tell me, sir, what is it that you want to do next?" Manu asked.

"I need to get back home, to Universe 6, I want you to bring me to the Planet that was formally known as Koroshi," Hit explained.

"Sir, if I may, I thought you told me to never set coordinates to that specific planet, why the change now? What exactly happened?" Manu asked.

"A lot has happened that I can't answer right now, but I need to get to that planet before we get an entire invasion of undead Assassins running loose in the Universe," Hit said.

"I understand sir, setting coordinates to Planet Koroshi right away," Manu said when the ship lifted off the ground and flew right into the sky and off Beerus' planet.

Sweating and tired, Goku and Vegeta watched Hit leave for Universe 6. "Awwhh, there he goes, I really wanted to meet that other Timeskip user," Goku said saddened.

"Come on Kakarot! We have… to finished this!" Vegeta shouted in agony.

* * *

 _ **Universe 6, Sasine's Spaceship to Koroshi.**_

Sasine was inside her spaceship, as it was flying on autopilot, she sat on a bench and held a framed picture in her hand or her and Chippusu on their wedding day. She kept looking at it while shedding tears from her eye from disappointment.

"Chip, I really wish you could join me, I needed you with me," Sasine said saddened and depressed. "I'll make sure to come by every now and then, but I have to rebuild my home," she thought to herself.

After hours of flying in space, the ship finally came close to the dead planet which was known for the home of the Assassins.

"Planet Koroshi in sight, prepare for landing," The ship sounded all over.

Sasine heard what was said as stood up, putting the picture on the bench and approaching the front of the ship. She looked outside in space and saw Planet Koroshi without any life. The planet had a greyish tint and a black sphere around its orbit. Sasine was shocked to see her own lively home turned into a dead planet from afar.

"Unbelievable how much damage one guy has caused," Sasine said to herself.

The ship came closer and closer to the planet until it entered the atmosphere. Sasine looked outside of the window and saw the devastation. The buildings were all completely destroyed and most of them even disappeared. The school was destroyed from the roof while the lower half was still kind of intact. The grass was lifeless grey, not showing any sign of life and water on the planet.

Finally, the spaceship landed on Planet Koroshi. Sasine opened the ship and walked right out. She looked around, seeing that she once called home was now a barren wasteland. She walked around the destruction and sadness.

"All of this happened while I was gone?" Sasine said when she kept walking around the planet.

She slowly rose up in the sky and looked all over. The Capital city in the distance was no more, it was now a desert with sand all over the area. On the opposite side, she saw her old school again half destroyed. She flew right towards the building to see how it all looked like.

Once she arrived, Sasine landed on the ground and stood right in front of the building. Entered the building and walking around the hallways. She looked at the deserted inside of the building. Sasine then stopped for a moment and looked on the right side. She stood right next to her old classroom and decided to enter.

Sasine looked around and saw that one table and chair were still able to be used. She puts them both up and decided to sit down. The woman raised her hand.

"That would be the Assassin's Guild Sir, Hittomanu wanted to build something of his own kin to be remembered for," Sasine said.

There was no one there, she was only talking to an empty classroom. Sasine stood up from the chair which finally broke down together with the table, collapsing into dust. Sasine looked behind at the dust and sighs. Rising up in the sky again, she flew sky high and decided to go to the hill, which was one of her favorite spots to visit while she still went to school.

After flying for a minute, Sasine landed on the dead grass field with the hill in the distance. She looked around with a sigh and decided to sit down while the wind was wavering. "I got a lot of work to do on this planet, I need to find some inhabitants and potential students to follow the art of assassination," Sasine told herself.

Then falling from the sky, a green cube finally arrived, closing in on the planet. Necros, Deathwish and Chikara in Necros' green cube arrived on the planet as it was landing on the ground close to where Sasine was sitting. The cube landed and Necros, together with his comrades walked out. The cube disappeared as they all looked around.

"Look at this dead planet, who is the one that did all of this? I would like to meet him, he has a good sense of destruction," Deathwish asked curiously.

"Shut up Onesie, Hit is the one responsible, so if you don't want to end up like him in Hell, I suggest you watch your tone," Sasine threatened him.

"You have a sharp tongue lady, females like you play hard to get I see," Deathwish said when he nonchalantly walked up to Sasine and stood right across her while she was still sitting down.

Sasine saw the mercenary watching her. "Talk dirty to me," Deathwish prompted her.

Immediately, Sasine used her Timeskip to stand face to face with Deathwish and held him by his neck. But the mercenary wasn't threatened at all, still, that didn't stop Necros from stepping it.

"Deathwish, please, we came here to help her, not to look for a fight… or… a date," Necros told him.

Deathwish only nods and left Sasine alone as she watched him with narrowed eyelids. Necros then stood face to face with the woman.

"Now Sasine, you wanted me to resurrect a large portion of the Assassins, right?" Necros asked.

"Not a large portion, all of them. The people I knew in the past and the rest that died in Hit's attack. What can you do?" Sasine asked.

"Easy, I only need to concentrate with complete silence, first I have to enter a trance of Astral Projection to go to the Otherworld to retrieve their souls," Necros told them when he raised his hands as they lighted up in his green energy.

Then his entire body got surrounded by his green surge of energy, his eyes showed green as he wasn't in this plane of existence anymore but in the Otherworld.

Meanwhile, Sasine was left alone with Deathwish and Chikara, she was watching them with her arms crossed and a stern expression.

"Sooo… Uuhh…" Chikara mumbled.

"Sasine, listen, how about you show me some of those killing techniques, or tell us something about that infamous Timeskip you beat Hit with," Deathwish asked of her.

"How do you know I used the Timeskip to beat Hit? Did you guys spy on me or something?" Sasine asked suspiciously.

"We saw the fight between you two, and I must say I am very impressed by your combat skills," Deathwish told her.

"Why would I need compliments from low-level grunts like you two? Buzz off," Sasine told them.

"Low-level grunt? You think because I hang out with a washed up sorcerer and a muscle for brain that I am like them? Hehehe, you are funny," Juki asked when she suddenly approached a confident Sasine.

Sasine only grinned at the mercenary. "So, no pickup lines, no snarky remarks? I guess I hit a nerve there," Sasine told him off.

However, Juki didn't go into a discussion with the woman, he only walked passed her until their backs were turned. "Hit a nerve? Can't believe I am saying this but… Now you are barking up the wrong tree there. So… what now? Am I supposed to tell you about how sad my life has been until I became a free agent? Why I am a mercenary? Or why I can explain in one sentence why I can beat you?" Juki told her.

"Beat me? Doubt it. What are you talking about? Aren't you guys villains or something?" Sasine asked.

"Chikara is, but me, no, I am neutral. I am only helping Necros out this one time because I owe him one for busting me out of Zalabasta. I retain my honor for someone who helped me out. In my earlier days, I was in the Marine core on my home planet. I was exceptional, skilled in every weapon you could think off, and guerrilla skills better than anyone has ever witnessed. Taking on an entire planet of soldiers on my own. If I wished, I could take you down right now, maneuvering around your Timeskip ability," Deathwish explained.

"Hmmm…" Sasine mumbled.

"Anyways. After I finished my Marine service on Planet Neibi, I quit the core to live a peaceful life with my wife and kids. It was the life anyone could wish for, I loved my wife, and my kids wanted to be a marine just like their old man. But then, my family was killed in the park and I was left critically injured. I barely survived that day," Juki explained.

"Really? But you are still a mercenary, how are you a father as well?" Sasine asked.

"I simply love beautiful women, that's how I always was and my wife knew it, as long as I didn't go too far. But after my family got killed, I was brought to the government of my home planet. They used me for a special super soldier experiment, the Marine Heart experiment, so avoid any more problems on my home planet," Juki explained when he turned his back, as did Sasine who listened to him and Chikara who stood next to the white-haired woman.

"It was the experiment meant to enhance my strength, speed, agility, stamina, intelligence, guerrilla warfare skills and everything else related to that of an army of a thousand marine core soldiers, making me able to use 95.9% of my brain in tactical situations. I was an unstoppable soldier that no one could match besides the extremely powerful fighters like the Pride Troopers of Universe 11, my original home. I tried to get justice for the murder of my family, but I immediately found out that the government I volunteered for with the experiment was the one responsible for their deaths. They needed me to have the motivation to become their guinea pig for them to create an army full of Super Soldiers. I killed each and every last one of them, destroyed every bit of research for the perfect Super Soldier and decided to hold justice into my own hand. I trusted my home, but in the end, the people I thought were good my whole life turned out to be evil and corrupt. I became a mercenary for hire and stayed neutral, and it was at that point in my life that no one can be truly trusted as all creatures hold some type of evil in their heart, even the pure-hearted can't escape it," Juki explained.

"All creatures hold some type of evil in their heart? That does sound familiar," Sasine noted.

"It was the exact same thing Hit explained, yes I watched the entire fight and I actually agree with Hit. He is right, no one is truly pure-hearted, their evil side is simply sealed away or hasn't manifested yet. And all it takes is one push into the right direction. I saw it happen many times, killing the good and the bad. Eventually, I was beaten by Toppo and Dyspo in the end and sent to jail for life," Deathwish explained.

"You are just as psychotic as Hit used to be. It's all nonsense," Sasine noted.

Deathwish then annoyedly grabbed Sasine by her arm and held her tight. "You might not realize it, but you are in the same situation as I am. You are just one bad day away from being just like me, and then you will realize what I truly mean," Deathwish explained.

Sasine shook her arm, getting out of his grip rather easily and stared him down, Deathwish didn't continue and only crossed his arms. Meanwhile, Necros was still in his Resurrection Trance when he then stopped glowing green all over his body and his eyes stopped glowing as well. He saw Sasine standing with the others and approached her.

"It's finished, now I only need to complete the spell and the deceased of Planet Koroshi will return from their coffins," Necros told her when his hands were glowing green once again.

"Wait for a second, can you bring back two people first? Then the rest?" Sasine asked.

Necros looked at Sasine and puts his arms down. "And who might those be?" Necros asked.

"Kiru and Shiya, I want you to bring them back first, then you can revive the rest in the process," Sasine asked.

"Ah, I see, it shall be done," Necros said when he raised his arms again.

The spell was spreading around the area, but before it was all finished, the green energy surge went right in front of Sasine on the ground. The white-haired woman looked on the ground, two caskets started to reappear from the sand. The doors were still closed until they fell open. Both Shiya and Kiru were inside the casket, alive and well, but not exactly not moving an inch. Sasine approached both caskets and looked closely.

"Did it work? They are not moving at all," Sasine asked.

"Right now, I have complete control over them in case they might run loose. If I don't, then they will terrorize the world. I will activate them…" Necros sounded when he snapped his fingers once. "Now!" Necros told them when both Shiya and Kiru woke up, gasping heavily for air.

Both undead, Kiru and Shiya hadn't aged at all since the last 500 years. They looked questioned around the area and the desert.

"What is… going on?" Shiya asked.

"Am I alive? Are we alive? Shiya?" Kiru asked when he then saw several people standing.

First, he noticed Necros and looked suspiciously at the man. "Who are you? What's going on?!" Kiru asked.

"How is it that we are alive and…" Shiya asked curiously as she then looked on the far left side and couldn't believe her eyes. "Kiru…" Shiya called the boy out as she grabbed him by the shirt.

Sasine held her hands together and walked over to the two teenagers. Shiya and Kiru were shocked and extremely quiet with wide eyes.

"Kiru… Shiya… You are back! You are really back! I missed you guys so much!" Sasine called them out.

"Sasine? Is… is that you? You look…" Shiya said surprised when Kiru stepped in.

"So much older," Kiru answered.

"Yes, it's been more than 500 years. You two still look very young, that means you died young, right?" Sasine asked.

"Yeah, that's right… "Shiya said relieved as she continued. "Sasine, we thought that… I mean how did you…" Shiya hesitated when she then looked at Necros. "Does that guy with the freaky looking magic has something to do with us being here again?" Shiya asked.

"Yes, it's just a one-time collaboration. I haven't seen you guys since our last class together! I really missed you guys," Sasine told them relieved.

"It's been too long Sasine," Shiya told her.

"We uuhh… thought you were… well…" Kiru asked.

"Dead? Yeah, I have been told, but I remember fighting Hit right at this spot, then I got hit in my head and everything at that point got blank. I don't have memories of that point because I wasn't conscious," Sasine explained.

"Oh, I see uuhh… Did you fight Hit here? But how did you get back here? Is this Koroshi?" Shiya asked.

"It's a really long story you guys, but after I got my memories back, I went back here to revive you guys. I want to rebuild Planet Koroshi after Hit's attack," Sasine explained.

Kiru and Shiya widened their eyes once again and slowly looked at each other, then they quickly approached Sasine. "But then what about Hit? Where is he? Did you meet him on the way here to Koroshi? What did he say when you returned to Koroshi?" Shiya asked.

"You guys don't have to worry about Hit, he's dead," Sasine explained confidently.

"What! You killed Hit!" Kiru and Shiya both shouted.

"Yeah, of course, I killed him, you didn't think that I would let him get away with everything he had done to me, right?" Sasine asked.

Kiru scratched his head as he then looked at Shiya. "Shiya, it's been more than 500 years, and he still didn't have the guts, to tell the truth. Just shows how difficult he actually had it back then," Kiru explained.

"Wow wow hold on Kiru, what do you mean by that, to tell the truth? He only used every one of us for his personal gain, he has this psychotic idea that every one his pure evil, even if they are good. Glad I got rid of him, I gave him a chance and a new life, so I decided to take it back. Besides, he also killed you both, I can't let him get away with that," Sasine explained.

Shiya then approached Sasine and held her shoulder. "Sasine, I am very happy to see you again, you look absolutely stunning, especially with that outfit on. It looks like The Original Hit's outfit. Anyways, it feels weird being back in the living world again, seeing you have aged and Kiru and I haven't. But there is something important you need to know about Hit," Shiya explained.

"What do you mean, what am I supposed to know?" Sasine asked with her arms crossed.

Kiru then stepped up. "Hit didn't kill us because of his own personal gains or some type of psychotic plan, he killed us because we told him to. We both wanted to die as the last citizens of Planet Koroshi," Kiru explained.

Sasine's shock knew no bounds and stepped back from the surprise she witnessed. "What do you mean you asked him to kill you? Alright, you two better tell me everything that is going on because I am completely lost," Sasine asked more confused than ever.

Kiru and Shiya nod at each other and faced Sasine again. "Since Hit isn't here anymore, it's up to us. Sasine, this is what happened before Hit approached you on this hill," Kiru told her.

"Allow me to elaborate on the subject matter," Someone spoke from a far distance.

Sasine, Kiru, Shiya, Necros and the rest looked at the one who spoke. Standing on top of the hill, was none other than Hit himself, watching the distance with narrowed eyes and his eyes in his pocket. Completely recovered from the fight and back to normal.

"Hit?! You're alive!? How? You couldn't have survived with those injuries!" Sasine asked.

Hit used his Timeskip to vanish from reality and reappear in front of Sasine, Shiya, and Kiru. "Those techniques you used were all invented by me. And I am the only one who knows how to perfectly get around them. Stupid to think that I would die by my own techniques, you underestimate me too much," Hit told her confidently.

Sasine on grinds her teeth as she then grabbed him by his neck. "Then I'll take you out with my own techniques," Sasine told him angrily.

Kiru then stepped up to Hit who was still being held by Sasine. "Hit, it's good to see you again buddy, it's been too long," Kiru spoke.

"Likewise Kiru, Shiya… I didn't expect you to return to the living world," Hit spoke as Shiya only nods.

Sasine looked back and forth to Hit and Shiya and Kiru. "Seriously, what is going on? Hit, elaborate!" Sasine told him strictly when she pointed her index finger at him.

"As you wish. It all happened 500 years ago," Hit explained.

"Oh great! Another story?!" Chikara asked excitedly.

Hit, Sasine, Kiru, Shiya, Necros and Deathwish all looked questioned at Chikara. The big muscular alien looked around with his shoulders up.

"Uhm, well excuse you?" Shiya told him.

"What? I heard his stories before, that Hit-guy is a prick but he is a pretty good storyteller," Chikara told them.

"Really dude?" Kiru told him.

Hit only sighs and puts his hands in his pocket. "As I was saying, it was more than 500 years ago.

* * *

 _ **Flashback 500 years ago, The Academy, Planet Koroshi**_

Hit was walking around the hallways with his hands in his pocket, he was watching around and noticed that the students were in the hallways. He looked around, seeing the students just nonchalantly enjoying recess, reading books or practicing their techniques. Meanwhile, Mr. Satsu and Rosu were right in the hallways talking to each other, Hit noticed them together but couldn't care less.

"Do you have everything set up for tonight, we need to make sure that we can keep her under our control," Rosu asked.

"Of course headmaster, everything is set for this final phase. We have raised her for more than a hundred years and her Timeskip is really improving, she is definitely the one," Mr. Satsu explained to the headmaster.

Suddenly, Hit overheard their conversation and decided to listen in on the conversation. "Her Timeskip? They are talking about Sasine. What are they planning, exactly?" Hit asked himself.

Meanwhile, Mr. Satsu and Rosu looked around the hallways to see if anyone was paying attention to both of them. Hit noticed that they were looking around the perimeter and decided to turn around and walk away. Satsu and Rosu decided to walk away to discuss everything in private. Hit slightly looked back and decided to use his Timeskip to vanish, following them in secret.

Satsu and Rosu walked through the hallway not trying to be suspicious about anything. Then, they came across a door on the left side and both entered it. Hit was around the corner and noticed them entering the room. "Hmmm…" Hit mumbled. "They must be going somewhere secret, like a room or a dungeon. Too risky to follow them now, it's best for me to wait after school is done," Hit told himself.

* * *

 _ **Several Hours Later after School**_

Time was flying by and school was over. The students went back to their dorm or decided to go into the city. Hit on the other side, decided to investigate what exactly Rosu and Satsu were planning. Hit snuck back into school and tried to find Satsu and Ruso. Searching in the hallways of the school, he couldn't find a single soul.

" _No one here, maybe they went inside that room from before,"_ Hit thought to himself.

He went to the same door they entered the last time. The Assassin decided to sneak into the room and when he entered, he found nothing more than a classroom full of chairs and tables. He looked around.

"Hmm… This was the last room I saw them in together when they talked about something suspicious," Hit said.

He looked around the room and touched several points of the wall. As he walked around the four walls, suddenly Hit noticed that a block of the floor went down behind the teacher's desk. Hit looked at the ground and puts his foot away from the ground as the block went back to normal.

"Found it," Hit said when he puts his foot back on the block.

He looked forward and saw that he was facing right against the wall. He puts his hand on the wall, stroking it around to find the fight switch. On the far right side, Hit noticed that the wall was getting more of a dent. He pushed the dent further on as a secret door behind the chalkboard suddenly opened up. "Bingo," Hit said when he puts his hands in his pocket and entered the room.

Hit walked down the stairs with a stern look in his face, while he was walking, he noticed that there were several painted pictures of famous Assassin, the legendary Korosu who was showcasing his hidden blades in an 'x' form, on the other side was a painted picture of the famous Assassin, Ansatsu who was showcasing and point his pistols. Hit then came to the final door and the final painted picture above the door, it was the Legendary Assassin of Koroshi, the Original Hit, and son of Hittomanu. Hit couldn't care less and decided to keep going. Once he was in front of the door, he used his Timeskip to enter the room without being noticed by anyone.

Once Hit released his Timeskip, he was hiding behind the pillar, not trying to be noticed by anyone. Once he was hiding, he tried to see what exactly was going on. It was nothing like he had ever seen before. A large portion of the students all gathered with Rosu, master Satsu and many more teachers were like it was a cult. Ruso was on top of the pedestal.

"My fellow Assassins, for ages we have been kept a secret from the universe. The citizens of Planet Koroshi are the only ones who are aware of the assassins! It is time for us to expand and conquer other planets, spreading the influence of Koroshi throughout the galaxy, the entire universe! To make other creatures bend to our will! However, our goal could never be achieved because we always missed once vital object in our plans for domination! The Chosen One with the Timeskip! Sasine has been with us for more than 700 years, she has been trained in every way possible to make her the most skilled and unstoppable assassin!" Rosu spoke.

The other people cheered for Rosu, while Hit, on the other hand, downed his eyebrows further and further from anger. _"Just a simple object? Those rats are going to pay,"_ Hit thought to himself.

"Today, however, is the day we will make sure Sasine gets under our complete control, and make sure she can never defy our real purpose! Fellow Assassins! Your final mission to graduate from The Academy is to bring Sasine here alive for the brainwashing to begin. Once the process is complete, her free will shall be extinguished forever! Then our vital object can do most of the work while we expand Planet Koroshi," Rosu explained when all of the Assassins cheered.

Hit grinds his teeth but then decided to calm down. He activated his Timeskip once again and vanished from the pillar, appearing right in the middle of the Assassins that had gathered.

"Just a simple vital object you say, old man? That is an instant kill," Hit asked when he stood there with his hands in his pants pocket and an angered look.

"Hit?! How did you get here?! What did you hear?" Rosu asked.

"I heard enough to know that your life will end shortly. You are going to use Sasine and her ability to use the Timeskip for planetary domination for Koroshi? I thought this place was all about peace and protection of the innocent. Where did this plan come from?" Hit asked angered.

Rosu decided to face Hit as he walked down the pedestal. "Hit, for ages Planet Koroshi stood for freedom, and that freedom could only be achieved by domination. Through fear and power. Master Hittomanu knew that from the beginning, that is why he stole Planet Koroshi from its original inhabitants. However, he knew that the one with the legendary technique would make his plans more acceptable, so he decided to start The Academy to find and train the chosen Timeskip user. For several years, Korosu, Ansatsu, and the Original Hit were indeed an unstoppable force for Koroshi, but unfortunately, they died before they were able to expand into other worlds. Thus I went on my search in the galaxy for another potential user. That is where I found Sasine on a dying planet, she was all alone and helpless without her parents who disowned her, but she was special, I knew it the moment I saw her. She was able to use the Timeskip at such a young age, so we decided to start over again for our plans to finally get into fruition. The only one who does not know about this is Sasine because I know she won't agree with this, but this is the only way for us to offer our protection. And people will thank us when the time is right," Rosu explained.

Hit then closed his eyes and let out a small chuckle. "So let me get this straight, everything you thought us about peace and protection of the innocent, of the Legendary assassins who were the biggest heroes of their time, was all just a lie to continue your plans for domination over the universe? Even the pure-hearted people have evil intentions, I was right after all. I might have ended up having delusions of grandeur like you, old fool," Hit asked.

"But of course Hit, the one who mastered the Timeskip will be unbeatable against any opponent! The three Assassins died too young so we couldn't use them anymore for our plans. Sasine is the only Timeskip user we can rely on and thus we decided to use her for our conquest," Ruso explained to them.

Hit then started to chuckle even more and suddenly decided to use the Timeskip as well, appearing right on the pedestal. Rosu looked around in shock and noticed high above him that Hit was watching all over them.

"This entire planet is nothing more than a lie set up by a villain for his own personal needs. Sasine isn't the only one who can use the Timeskip. I have that ability as well, so are you going to brainwash me as well?" Hit asked confidently.

Rosu was shocked but then showed a menacing grin. "Well, this is an unexpected discovery, it seems we have 2 Timeskip users! Hit, you will surrender to our cause as well. You can never escape us. Assassins! Get him!" Ruso shouted when he sent his army of trained assassins after the purple teenager.

Then, all of the Assassins in the room decided to directly attack Hit head on, but the Assassin in training knew much better and with his hands still in his pocket, he used the Timeskip, moving further in time while the Assassins were stuck in Time. Hit decided to strike each and every one of the Assassins their vital points with light speed and precise strikes. When the Timeskip deactivated, they all fell down on the ground, incapacitated by his attacks including Rosu and Satsu. Hit quickly ran out of the room and back upstairs.

Arriving back in the classroom, Hit ran through the hallways. He quickly left the school and right to the dorm rooms. Once he arrived, he noticed Kiru and Shiya sitting in the yard. Hit approached them quickly and puts his hands on their shoulder.

"Hit? What's going on?" Shiya asked.

But before they could get their answer, Hit used the Timeskip and suddenly, teleported somewhere safe in the closet of the boys' dorm. He let go of the two and turned around.

"Where is Sasine?" Hit asked.

"Sasine? I think she went into the city, why? What's going on Hit? You act like you have seen a ghost," Kiru asked.

Hit then quickly turned around and puts his hand on his chin. "Both of you listen closely, Rosu and Satsu are planning something against Sasine, they plan to brainwash her for their personal needs," Hit explained when he then crossed his arms.

Kiru and Shiya looked shocking at each other and nod with a deep sight. Shiya and Kiru then stood face to face with Hit. "What are you talking about Hit? What plan?" Shiya asked.

"Rosu told me everything, Koroshi was meant to be ruled with power and fear. They plan to create an army of Assassins with the one Assassin that can use the Timeskip to conquer planets and rule over everyone. They need Sasine to get rid of her free will and obey their every command," Hit explained.

Kiru and Shiya both got quiet, Hit turned around and saw that they didn't move a muscle. At that point, Hit didn't talk anymore, and the moment they both opened their eyes, Shiya, and Kiru attack him head-on. Hit used both his backhands to catch their kicks. Taking both of the Assassins head-on, Hit used his Timeskip again and hit both of them in their vital area in the stomach. Kiru and Shiya immediately fell down on the ground as they got incapacitated rather easily.

"You two as well, I guess I can't trust anyone," Hit explained when he tried to leave the closet.

"Wait… They made us do it, we never wanted to, but we had no choice," Kiru explained.

"I don't care about anything you both have to say, last time I checked, you both just tried to kill me," Hit told them.

"Hit… listen…" Shiya said when she slowly tried to stand up off the ground. "We know it was wrong, we only got caught up into this since 300 years ago. We never wanted to join, we knew their plans to brainwash Sasine into an obedient servant was horrible, but if we declined, we would have been killed right there and then. Kiru and I feel bad we had to do this, but we can't take on the Assassins on our own," Shiya explained.

Hit only stood in the doorway and then turned around. "Don't try a stunt like that again, or you won't have to worry about Rosu and the Assassins taking your lives," Hit said when he turned around and continued. "They are going after Sasine. We need to find a way to get her to safety," Hit told them.

"Hit, just tell Sasine what Rosu is planning to do with her," Shiya asked.

"Just think for a second. Sasine was raised by Rosu and everyone on Planet Koroshi, she basically sees them as her true family, somewhere she belongs. If she finds out that everything she went through with them was a lie, then she will never be the same again. I have a better idea," Hit said to them.

"And that is?" Kiru asked.

 _ **Flashback ends, Open Desert on Planet Koroshi**_

* * *

Hit looked down on the ground with a stern look, as he just finished explaining what the true plan was.

"You were making me think you were the bad guy, for me to forget about Koroshi and start a new life?" Sasine said saddened.

"If I was successful in making you think that I would take everything over, you would find a new life somewhere you could never return to Koroshi, to find out the truth," Hit explained when he vanished from sights and reappeared with the group.

Sasine looked saddened at the ground while Necros' spell was still continuing, reviving Assassins left and right in caskets to create an entire army. Sasine didn't face any of the caskets yet, she couldn't bear the truth that was just revealed to her.

"You are lying, I know you are lying?" Sasine told him depressed from the truth.

"Sasine, it is not a lie. Hit realized that you build your entire life on Koroshi. To pay you back for giving him a chance, he rather had you hate him than the people you believed was your family. He was prepared to face the consequences as long as you never knew about it in the first place. He had no choice," Kiru explained when he approached Sasine, trying to comfort her.

"You gave me a second chance at life, so it was my turn to do the same. I always keep my honor and my pride," Hit explained.

"If that is true, then… you should have told me. Why didn't you just tell me?" Sasine asked again when she walked up to Hit with her head down.

Hit only sighs as Shiya spoke up. "Sasine, look we…" Shiya tried to talk.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why didn't you tell me!" Sasine cried when she clenched her fists but softly tapped on the purple Assassin's chest. "Why didn't… you… tell me!" she kept asking.

"Exactly because of the reaction you are giving right now. Even now as a fully grown woman, you wouldn't take this type of news the right way. Telling it back then as a teenager would have been more disastrous," Hit explained when he then looked at Kiru and Shiya. "But unfortunately, there is more to this story, something that even made me hesitate," Hit explained.

* * *

 _ **Flashback, the Academy, Hit, Shiya, and Kiru.**_

"Hit, I don't like this plan of yours. Are you sure you want Sasine to hate you forever?" Shiya asked.

"I rather have her despise me than the people she knew as he true family. Now, I am prepared to face the consequences. The only thing I need to do is knock her out. Shiya, you have to take her somewhere far so that she can never return to Koroshi. Hopefully, she will forget about it sooner or later," Hit explained when he started pacing back and forth. "I have contacted Sasine several minutes ago, we decided to meet on the hill for our last confrontation," Hit explained.

"Alright, let us know when you have her, then we can begin," Shiya told him.

Hit only nods at both Kiru and Shiya, he then turned around but didn't leave just yet. "Sasine was right though, gotta give her credit. She had reliable friends who have cleared their mind," Hit explained.

"We never wanted to do this, but Kiru and I, we have been friends with Sasine since the beginning, and we will never betray her. So we will help however we can," Shiya explained.

"Good to hear, you'll hear from me soon, I'll get Sasine," Hit told them when he used his Timeskip and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Flashback Chapter 5**_ **_The Truth of Sasine and the Timeskip_**

Hit was watching over the sunset on the hill, with his eyes staring into the sun, he looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Soon," Hit said.

Then he turned around and saw Sasine standing with a concerned expression, she was really worried for what the man was thinking, she saw it in his eyes that what he was about to tell her was absolutely serious.

"Hit, what's going on? You have been acting very strange lately, is everything alright?" Sasine asked.

Hit didn't answer her and only kept watching her straight on. Sasine got very nervous and tried to get closer, then Hit stood up off the ground and approached her as he spoke up.

"Time to tell you the truth," Hit said.

"The truth? About what? What's going on Hit!" Sasine asked him worriedly.

"I have outgrown you all, my skills have become unrivaled, which means that I have no longer use of any of you," Hit exclaimed.

"You don't need us? What did you take us for, what was I to you?! A simple tool for you to get better!?" Sasine asked angrily.

"Exactly, I was a weakling who could only defend himself with his improvement, but with the Timeskip, and my techniques, I am unbeatable. Not even you can stop me," Hit explained.

"Hit, why are you doing this! I am your friend, how can you use us like this, how can you use me like this. I know you can't be serious right now," Sasine said troubled.

"You never knew me for who I truly was. I am not a freedom fighter that protects the innocent like a caped hero, I never was, I never will be," Hit explained.

"But, I always saw you as one of my best friends, you can't tell me that everything we have been through was just for this moment," Sasine asked as she came closer to try and reason with the madman. "I cared for you, I gave you a second chance to get a new life of your own than to be controlled by others," Sasine said saddened, yet still angrily as she shed several tears.

"I never cared for any of you, don't you understand? I am only here to be the absolute strongest, with the Timeskip, and my own invented techniques are all I need. Trash belongs in the trashcan, now that I have no further need of you," Hit explained as Sasine downs her head and infuriatingly spoke up.

"Trash! You called me, and everyone else… Trash! I gave you a new life, I made you who you really are! I am the one who gave you to Timeskip! Because of…" Sasine shouted as Hit continued.

"Because I gained the Timeskip from the challenge you gave me, I earned it myself, so you served your purpose," Hit explained.

"The only thing you earned…" Sasine said as she shook her head. "Is to be experimented on by the government!" Sasine shouted.

"Hmph…" Hit said as he then grinned slightly. "Yes, indeed you should have let them take me, but I am not unreasonable as you know. So, let's make a deal. Surrender yourself, leave this planet forever and never return, or you will suffer the consequences with your peers Sasine, I am giving you a fair choice of life, so I would take it," Hit told her. _"You have to leave, now…"_ Hit thought in his mind.

"Leave the planet! This is my home, my family! They raised me, they fed me, they fed you and your ungrateful self! If you want me gone, then the only way is to fight… but… this will be our final fight, this time, to the death!" Sasine told him as she immediately went in her fighting stance.

Hit sighs deeply and raised his fists. "I really hope you would just leave, for what I have to do," Hit said. _"My initial plan didn't work, so it's up to plan B,"_ Hit sounded in his head.

"Stop talking and fight me, and to think we could have had a future together," Sasine told him.

"If you thought that far ahead, then you are a bigger idiot than I thought," Hit explained.

Sasine dried her tears and her anger knew no bound. Her final fight with Hit began with both of then exchanging the Timeskip, entering their own realm and exchanging punches and kicks.

In the extreme battle of Hit and Sasine, their fight lasted for 3 straight hours, never have they fought this long and this much ever in their life. Both were gasping while bleeding all over their body. Hit stood tall while Sasine was crouching.

"Argh… You cannot do this," Sasine said.

"Last chance Sasine, give up, leave this planet, or your death will be inevitable," Hit told her.

Sasine stood tall but crumbled on her legs, but she still got up. The Assassin didn't have enough stamina to use the Timeskip and thus, she had fewer options.

"I am an Assassin from Koroshi, and we never give up, not to evildoers, not to anyone! You won't get your way!" Sasine shouted angrily.

With only a little bit of energy left, Sasine charged Hit head on. Hit who still had some stamina left kept his arm straight and used his very last technique, the Vital Point Technique. His first punch went right for Sasine's head to stun her.

From behind her head, Hit's purple ray of light exited her head, as it made the female Assassin stand still with her eyes open, and with Hit's eyes widened as well as shaking arms, Sasine fell back on the ground, from her head injuries. Hit kept watching Sasine as she was laying on the ground, and gasping for air, he watched over her body, realizing that Sasine had passed away.

As it was raining more and more, thunder was roaring in the sky and lightning strikes hit the planet. Hit slowly walked up to Sasine's body, not moving in inch. He watched over her and tried to feel a heartbeat. But nothing.

"This… was not supposed to happen!" Hit sounded in grief as he punched the ground next to his fallen opponent. "This was not supposed to happen! What have I done!" Hit shouted in anger.

"Grrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hit yelled in agony and pain while punching the ground, breaking it in half.

* * *

 _ **Boys Dorm, Hiding Closet**_

Many hours later, Hit held Sasine in his arms while he went back to his meeting place with Shiya and Kiru in the Boys Dorm. He went right for the hiding spot he picked for the three and entered. Kiru and Shiya looked behind and saw Hit holding Sasine in his arms.

"Hit, did it work? Is she out cold?" Shiya asked.

"No, I failed," Hit told them in grief.

"Failed? What do you…" Kiru asked when Shiya approached Sasine and noticed that she didn't have a heartbeat.

She then checked if she was still breathing, but absolutely nothing. She widened her eyes, yet shed several tears.

"Hit, you…" Shiya tried to speak up, but couldn't.

"I am sorry Shiya, this is my fault, I killed her," Hit confessed to her in guilt.

Then, Shiya gave Hit a slap in his face. "You Bastard!" Shiya shouted.

"Hmmm…" Hit mumbled.

"Sasine… She was still my best friend, I never wanted her to die," Shiya explained when tears started running down her cheeks.

Hit then sat in the corner of the closet with his hands on his head. "This was never meant to happen, it was an accident," Hit explained.

With fury in his eyes and a stern look, he only turned around towards the exit. "Kiru, Shiya, please, I still need some help. I rather not ask it, but I am at my wit's end," Hit told them.

Kiru and Shiya looked at each other and only nod as they looked at their deceased best friend. "We know Hit, we will give Sasine a proper burial, the Cemetery Planet is the most honorable place to get one. You can count on us. After we are done, we will come back to Koroshi," Shiya told him.

"I am going to prepare myself, I am going to kill every Assassin that had something to do with Rosu's plans. After they are dead, I will declare the entirety of Planet Koroshi a dead planet, so that no one will ever do what Rosu did to Sasine," Hit explained.

Hit went right to Sasine who was being held up by Kiru and puts his hand on her forehead. "May you rest in peace, no one will ever use you again. I promise, to visit your grave very 100 years for my condolences. That is a promise," Hit explained in grief when he closed his eyes for a moment of silence.

Hit then walked towards the exit. "I am going to prepare myself, it's going to be myself against a thousand skilled Assassins. And right now, all I have is the Timeskip, my own techniques, and my drive to kill each and every last one of those rats," Hit told them infuriated.

"Hit, you cannot take every Assassin on The Academy on your own, even with the Timeskip, you will die. Then everything will be for nothing," Shiya told him.

Hit stood still in the door opening and only replied. "There was one specific technique that I have been practicing and perfecting. It is still difficult, but I have no choice but to learn it quickly. If I die, then so be it, but I will not allow the Assassins to live," Hit said when he left the closet and went on his way.

Meanwhile, Shiya and Kiru were left with Sasine.

"Kiru, can you get us a spaceship? We'll go to the Cemetery planet immediately," Shiya told him.

"Right, give me 10 minutes, I will get my ship," Kiru said when he exited the closet and Shiya was left with Sasine in the closet of the boys' dorm.

Meanwhile, Hit walked towards The Academy which was completely abandoned, he simply walked in with his hands in his pockets and his sight focused. After walking in the hallways for a good half hour, he finally arrived at a big display case. Inside the case were the legendary weapons of the Three Assassins of Koroshi, the hidden blades from Korosu, the pistol which belonged to Ansatsu and the purple trenchcoat which belonged to the original Hit. Hit himself only had an eye for the purple trenchcoat.

Moments later, Hit finished up and wore the purple trenchcoat. As he was adjusting his attire, he did several punches and kicks as he could move so much smoother than he ever could. It was like he was able to use his techniques and the Timeskip with much more precise movement.

"This suit is something else, no wonder Hittomanu's son was able to kill his opponents so easily, this trenchcoat is silent and precise, just like how an Assassins is supposed to be. And it conceals my hands and my legs from sudden movements. So Hittomanu's son was too unpredictable," Hit admired his new outfit.

When he puts his hands in his pocket, he suddenly closed his eyes, but he showed a confident grin on his face. "Time to kill," Hit spoke in a cold voice and expression when he used his Timeskip and vanished from existence.

As he reappeared again, he was in a giant open field. There he saw Rosu standing right in front of him with The Assassins of The Academy right behind him all covered in black clothing, supposedly meant to blend in with the evening which was closing in. hit saw the army as he was only standing by himself.

"Your plans will fail Rosu, the Assassins of Koroshi ends with this fight," Hit told him with great confidence in his new abilities.

Rosu stood face to face with the powerful purple Assassin. "Don't assume that now you are wearing Hittomanu's son's legendary trenchcoat, that you also inherit his skills. You might have called yourself Hit, but you are nothing more of a nameless creature that was given a chance of life," Rosu explained.

"Exactly because of that reason is why I will kill you all. You deceived Sasine her entire life for the purpose of domination and expanding on Koroshi. Hittomanu wasn't a nobleman who only killed because he needed to, but killed because it gave him power, it gave him control, and most importantly, he was feared. The three assassins were merely tools for him and his plans. This is the day Koroshi dies," Hit threatened him.

"I have an army!" Rosu told him.

"I have the Timeskip," Hit immediately replied.

"Even that won't save you from this onslaught," Rosu told him.

"Contradicting yourself since you waited more than a thousand years for a Timeskip user," Hit explained.

Hit smiled once again and suddenly started to glow purple, then appearing from his body was something he had never shown before. From his body, several clones of Hit himself started to emerge. From those same clones, they started to multiply more and more. Rosu started to get nervous as he saw that Hit was creating an army of clones with the same exact look as him. Hit created 100 exact replicas of himself

"You stole our secret technique of multiplication," Rosu told him.

"Your technique makes sure the clones are too fragile, my clones are much more durable. Now I got a question for you Rosu, do you want all of these clones to use my most dangerous killing techniques?" Hit asked him with a strict expression.

Rosu on grinds his teeth out of anger as he then raised his hand. "Attack!" Rosu shouted when the army of Assassins charged Hit and his army of replicas, thus starting the battle on Planet Koroshi.

 _ **Flashback end, Desert on Planet Koroshi**_

* * *

The group got quiet again as Hit stopped reminiscing about the past, he opened his eyes and looked around while the caskets were still appearing from the ground, but they weren't open yet as Necros still hasn't completed the spell entirely. Sasine then approached Hit and grabbed his shoulder, only to push him in her direction to get him face to face.

"Did you really mean that? You even visited my grave every 100 years?" Sasine asked.

"It was my fault that you lost your life, until now that I know that you survived all along," Hit told her.

"And that thing about Multiplication, you didn't use that against me. You still had more techniques up your sleeve, right?" Sasine asked.

"I didn't use all of my techniques because I didn't need most of them, and secondly, if I didn't lose that fight between us on purpose, then you would have never found out the truth," Hit explained.

"Lose that fight? You seriously aren't telling me that you lost the fight on purpose?!" Sasine asked angrily.

"If I won that fight, I either would have killed you or destroyed your motivation to recreate Koroshi to realize what really happened. Would you have honestly tried to find out what really happened had I beaten you Sasine?" Hit asked.

Sasine thought to herself as she looked at the ground out of confusion, but then looked back at Hit again. "You… created a grave for me on the most honorable graveyard in the universe, and visited it every 100 years for my rites. You lose the fight on purpose, risk getting yourself killed… for me to find out the truth about my home planet. You, Hit, the loneliest lone wolf of The Academy, created a 100 man army on his own to fight a thousand skilled Assassins… just for Rosu to pay for what he did and tried to do to me?" Sasine asked of Hit out of guilt.

"In that case, when you put it that way…" Hit tried to speak out when suddenly he got greatly embraced by the white-haired woman as Sasine softly kissed the purple Assassin on his cheek.

Everyone was astounded at the sight. Shiya and Kiru smiled as finally, it happened what they were waiting for. Meanwhile, Necros, Deathwish, and Chikara only kept watching. Sasine then let go of Hit who looked pretty annoyed, but she didn't care at all.

"Stop with those sneak attacks, you know I hate it when you do that. I hated it back then as an adolescent, I despise it even more as a middle-aged Assassin," Hit told her strictly.

"That was the best 'Thank you' I could think off because I now realize that you care about me as much as I did in the past, or else you would have never gone as far as to let yourself get killed just for me. Admit it, Hit, you loved me too back then! You even cried for me because you thought I was dead, just admit that you used to love me," Sasine told him.

"I don't, stop making up any lies, I am getting tired of this," Hit told her off.

"Okay… I understand…" Sasine said when she got quiet and puts her hands behind her back while whistling. "Hit really loved me, Hit really loved me…" she chanted wisely.

"How are you the same age as me but still so childish?" Hit said annoyedly when he puts his hand on his chin and then spoke up. "However, something still does not add up," Hit told her.

Sasine looked at Hit and decided to listen. "What do you mean?" Sasine asked.

"How exactly did you end up on Planet Sunakku?" Hit asked.

"I don't remember, I wasn't conscious. The only thing I know is that I was a florist on that planet," Sasine replies.

Then, Kiru and Shiya decided to walk in and speak up. "I uuhh… I think we are guilty of that," Shiya told them.

"What happened?" Hit asked.

"See Hit, right after you left to fight Rosu and the Assassins, Shiya and I took a ship and left Planet Koroshi to go to the Cemetery Planet. However, after like a half hour of traveling, Sasine suddenly gained consciousness, but she was barely able to realize what was going on," Kiru explained.

"I was conscious? What are you talking about?" Sasine asked.

"Kiru and I knew that Hit didn't kill you after you woke up for a moment. You didn't remember who you really were like you had amnesia. So Kiru and I decided to convince you that you had a new life. We searched for the nearest planet and Sunakku came up first. Kiru came up with the fact that you were a florist, while I came up with the fact that you came from Planet Sunakku. After we convinced you, we knocked you out again and left you alone on Planet Sunakku. You did the rest on your own," Shiya explained.

Sasine then approached them both. "Wait, so you two brought me to Sunakku and told me I was a florist?" Sasine asked.

"Yes, we then made your grave on the Cemetery planet and lied to Hit about burying you. That way, you had a new life and Hit would always honor you. It was a win/win situation," Kiru told them.

"That explains everything, now I understand," Hit told them.

"But, how did you guys die? Did you fight side by side with Hit?" Sasine asked.

"Yes, we did for a while when we returned, but by the time we did, he already was close to defeating all of the Assassins. After he killed Rosu by stopping his heart, we told him that there were still 2 Assassins left to be dealt with. Us," Shiya explained.

"We were part of Rosu's plan for more than one hundred years and our sins can never be forgiven. Shiya and I decided to end ourselves by Hit's hand to make sure every Assassin from Koroshi is gone," Kiru said as he then looked at Hit. "He didn't want to do it, but we were okay with it because we deserved it. Thus, with much hesitation, Hit gave us the final blow, and we died with the other Assassins on Koroshi," he explained to the others.

Sasine was quiet for a moment and sighs, thinking of everything that had happened while she was gone. "Hmph, well I guess you can say your plan worked out after all. I did build a new life for myself, I even have a husband, whom I left to continue a life I wasn't supposed to live. What kind of a terrible mistake did I make to come back here, thinking I could rebuild this garbage dump. Thank you guys, all of you, for showing me my mistakes. I will never forget this," Sasine told herself.

"Wait wait wait, so you just said you got a husband and… 5 minutes ago you… kissed Hit? Sasine!" Shiya shouted at her.

"Oh lighten up Shiya, Chippusu cheated on me 2 times, we are still not even at this point, he won't mind, ahahahahaha… Knowing myself again and my skills, he will never look at another woman ever again if he wants to keep his limbs intact," Sasine told her as she was laughing.

"Oh really, then how comfortable are you about The Corrupt Officials Mission?" Hit asked.

Suddenly, Sasine stopped laughing out of shock and immediately approached Hit, silencing him quickly. Kiru didn't know what was going on as he was familiar with the Mission Hit was talking about.

"We promised each other back then to never talk about that specific mission. If you ever dare to explain that 'Mission' to anyone, I will cut out your lungs with my bare hands," Sasine threatened the Assassin.

Kiru and Shiya looked at Sasine. "Sasine, what was that all about?" Shiya asked.

"Oh it's just something about a Mission Hit and I had to finish and never ever talk about again," Sasine said when she angrily looked at the Assassin who kept a stern look.

"What? But I was in this mission as well, what did I miss?" Kiru asked.

"It was another mission Kiru, a mission Satsu gave us, not you," Sasine replied.

Then suddenly, some came walking up to them. It was Deathwish who was holding Hit and Sasine's shoulder.

"I hate to interrupt your little reunion, but just so you know, the Sorcerer finished his Resurrection spell," Deathwish told them as Hit, Sasine, Kiru, and Shiya looked at Necros who had just brought up the very last coffin for the army to return.

The last coffin contained appeared right in front of Hit and Sasine, both walked up to the front as the coffin opened up on itself. Inside the casket was Rosu, who still hasn't woken up yet, but the moment Necros activated him, he opened his eyes and stepped out.

"What… is going on?" Rosu asked himself as he looked at his hands.

He noticed that he really came back to life as he looked at the ground, then at the sky and noticed that it was covered in a black atmosphere of a dead planet. "This is Planet Koroshi," Rosu said as he looked forward and noticed the two Assassins in front of him. "Hit, Sasine," he noted.

Sasine walked up to Ruso, he saw it in her eyes that she knows about the truth. "A vessel? A simple object for your conquest of planetary domination? Is that seriously how you saw me, my entire life, because I had the Timeskip?" Sasine asked saddened to the old principal of The Academy.

"Sasine… I was only following Lord Hittomanu's ideals, to expand and control, offer protection and order. And in order to do so, we needed to showcase our power through you, who wielded the Timeskip," Rosu explained.

Sasine then immediately punched Rosu right through his face, but he didn't budge at all, Sasine's punch only went right through him as the dust was appearing from his face. "You were like a father to me, I thought I finally had a family that loved me for who I was. Only to find out that the only one who cared about me was Hit! He might be a cold prick, but even until this day, he was the closest friend I ever had and actually cared about me," Sasine shouted.

"Making a lot of assumptions right now, "Hit replied.

"Oh shut up you simpleton, stop trying to deny it, everyone knows it and it's getting really old you know? You can't hide behind that cold expression anymore," Sasine replied with a sassy attitude.

"Hmph…" Hit only mumbled.

"Sasine, whatever I did for you was not a lie, I raised you like my own daughter, but at the same time, I was obligated to follow Hittomanu's true purpose for Koroshi," Rosu answered her.

"Just listen to your rambling Rosu, 'I care about you, but I am going to take away your free will to hurt other people and oppress other races?' how does that sound like you care?" Sasine asked.

"Unfortunately, there is nothing I can say to make it easier for you," Rosu told her.

"You lost the right to talk about your true purpose when we last met Rosu," Hit said when he walked up to him. "It is time for you to return to Hell. Five Points Technique," Hit told him when he used his Timeskip and struck Ruso in all of his most vital organs, the heart, the liver, the lungs, and his brain, as Hit held his fist straight.

"Daaaahhhhh!" Rosu shouted as he suddenly started to turn into dust again.

"One of the techniques you hid from me?" Sasine asked.

"The Five Points Techniques focuses my five fingers into 5 vital organs and pierces them with precise accuracy, destroying them and making it impossible to survive it," Hit explained.

"Impressive, you have any more?" Deathwish asked.

"I had more than 500 years time to invent new techniques, take a hint," Hit replied as he then looked around and saw the dust swirling around until it flew right in his face again.

From the ground, Rosu started to reform himself again from bottom to top. The dust had finished and Rosu regenerated again. Hit released his straight fingers. "What is this?" Hit asked.

Then from far above, Necros was flying above everyone from hit and Sasine, to even Juki and Chikara. His green energy surge covered his body as he spoke up.

"Hahahahaha, Hit, I am sorry to break it to you, but my Resurrection spell not only brings them back to life, but they are also impossible to take down. I am afraid that you are all out of your league. Juki, Chikara, the final battle begins now!" Necros shouted.

Juki smiled at Chikara as the fight finally began. Juki immediately grabbed his Machine Gun and aimed at Sasine. The skilled Assassin quickly saw the mercenary aiming and immediately jumped out of the way. She backflipped away as Juki kept aiming his weapon at her, trying to hit her.

"You want to try and kill me as you threatened? I haven't forgotten hotness!" Deathwish shouted.

"Bring it on Onesie!" Sasine replied confidently.

Meanwhile, Chikara recklessly went in on Hit. He went in with strong punches and kicks, breaking the ground beneath him. Hit looked unimpressed at the muscle bounded alien.

"All power, no strategy," Hit told him as he sent a straight invisible shockwave at the monster, only for Chikara to use his own energy to protect himself from the shockwave.

"Hmph," Hit mumbled when he stood on the ground again.

However, from behind, Hit got grabbed by his throat by Kiru, who couldn't control his actions. "What the…" Hit sounded annoyed as he focused his pupils behind and saw Kiru standing.

"I'm sorry Hit, I cannot control myself, it's like my body is moving on its own! Watch out!" Kiru shouted.

Hit through Kiru around his shoulder and onto the ground. He then looked back at Chikara what a frown.

Meanwhile, Sasine was avoiding the bullets Juki unloaded right at her. He noticed that her agility and acrobatic skills were just too good and throw the machine gun on the ground. He then went inside his pocket and showed a small pipe with a red button in the middle. He pushed the button and the pipe turned into a long bo staff. He swung around several times and aimed right at the woman.

Sasine stood in fighting stance and awaited Juki for the first attack. Juki jumped towards her with his bo staff. Sasine avoided the staff and tried to look for specific openings she could find.

"He's good, he wasn't lying, guess I have to take it seriously," Sasine said when she activated her Timeskip.

Juki looked at Sasine's body movement and noticed something. "I recognize those movements, Timeskip Time," Juki said when he pushed a button on his arm right before Sasine managed to activate her Timeskip.

Sasine entered her own parallel dimension and charged Juki head-on, trying to go for his vital points. But then, right when the Timeskip ended, Juki suddenly triggered an explosion, hurting Sasine I the process and she got launched away.

"Daahh!" Sasine shouted as she fell back.

She puts her hair out of her face and looked at Juki. "What just happened?" Sasine asked herself.

"Didn't I tell you hotness? I can counter your Timeskip easily. All I needed was to see it in action when I fought Hit. I might have taken a loss back then, but I always come back strong and prepared. You dug yourself in a battle you can't win!" Deathwish told her.

Sasine then stood up off the ground and puts her hair back, putting it in a knob as she smiles. "Alright then, Juki, let's see how good you really are," Sasine told Juki.

Then, Shiya appeared right in front of Sasine and went in with a strong punch. Sasine quickly noticed her and puts her arms crossed, blocking Shiya's punch, causing her to slide off the ground.

"Damn, Shiya, what the hell!" Sasine shouted as she released her guard.

"I am sorry Sasine, I can't control my actions, my body is moving on its own. It's telling me to kill you! Watch out!" Shiya shouted.

"What? Great, now that as well," Sasine said as she then looked up in the sky and saw Necros flying.

Suddenly, Hit reappeared right next to Sasine as he kept watching his opponents. The two were together once again and saw that Shiya, Kiru, Rosu, Deathwish, and Chikara were all faced towards them. And from behind them, the Assassins from the past of Planet Koroshi all walked up to stand alongside them.

More and more were gaining faster and faster until it was an entire army once again. However, this time, the Army was much much bigger than what Rosu had gathered in the past, coming close to 3000 Assassins in total.

"I guess Juki and Chikara aren't the only ones we have to watch out for. Now it's Shiya, Kiru, and Rosu as well. It's just us two from here on out," Hit told Sasine.

Sasine then looked at Hit. "Alright Hit, you would be very useful if you can do that Multiplication technique," Sasine told him.

"I can, and I will, but there is one problem. My limit is up to 100 clones, any more and my energy will be affected by it, making me unable to use my energy properly," Hit explained.

"Damn, there is always something that holds us back," Sasine told him when she then cracked her knuckles. "The last time you fought an army on your own, you left me for dead. This time, I won't miss all the fun. Still, this army is bigger then you told us, so you might not like it, but we have to work together. Are you up for it?" Sasine told him.

"Whatever, not like I have no choice, shall we link our Timeskip?" Hit asked as he clenched his fist and held it straight for Sasine.

She clenched her fist as well as the Timeskip Dimension overflowed both Assassins. Hit and Sasine both nod at each other as the Parallel dimension disappeared. Hit then raised his fists with a stern look, while Sasine stood in her fighting stance. Deathwish and Chikara walked up front, commanding the revenants to stay back. Chikara charged Hit head on and Deathwish charged Sasine.

The two Assassins awaited their arrival on guard when the sky suddenly turned bright light. Something was approaching quick as energy was circling around. The energy created a portal for fast travel. Hit and Sasine looked up to what exactly was going on. Necros noticed the portal and looked curious to what would actually happen.

"An unexpected development," Necros said.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted when he shot his light-blue energy blast towards Chikara who got pushed away by the beam.

"Daahhh!" Chikara shouted.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta shouted when he got his purple blast towards Deathwish.

Deathwish immediately saw it coming and spins his bo staff around in a circle in front of him, redirecting the blast back at Vegeta who pushed it back in the distance.

"Hehehe, new opponents," Deathwish sounded.

Hit and Sasine looked at Goku and Vegeta from the sky as they slowly descended down the ground to where the Assassins were. Both of the Saiyans turned around as Hit only showed an annoying expression.

"Hehe, Vegeta, we made it just in time," Goku said happily.

"Good that we managed to figure out a better deal with Whis to let us go, 2 huge buffets," Vegeta replied.

Hit then appeared right in front of Goku and Vegeta.

"I thought I told you morons not interfere in my personal business," Hit told them off.

"Too bad, we are here so get used to it," Vegeta replied.

"Come on, we were too excited to see what you were really up against," Goku said.

Sasine then went up to Hit and grabbed his shoulder.

"What is going on, what are they doing here?" Sasine asked when she then looked at the two Saiyans. "Did… you actually managed to get Goku and Vegeta here?" she asked.

Goku immediately approached her without hesitation.

"Are you that powerful Assassin Hit has been talking about? You actually managed to beat him using the Timeskip. How did you use it? Would you like to fight against me sometimes?" Goku asked excitedly.

Sasine then pushed Goku a bit back. "Alright alright, take it easy there buddy," Sasine said as she got some space and then looked back at the incoming threat. "We got more important things to worry about. I don't know if you have noticed, but it's basically us against a 3000 men army of the undead. Are you two going to help us out?" Sasine asked.

"Oh, okay, sure, we will help out, right Vegeta?" Goku replied.

"Why not, I can use better exercise than Whis his training sessions," Vegeta exclaimed.

"Just don't get in our way," Hit replied. "Get ready," he said in fighting stance.

But then, Sasine released her fighting guard and spoke up. "Still… Goku, later on, I rather fight Vegeta than you. No offense, but you fight kind of bland and boring, Vegeta is way more fun if you ask me, and I can beat him easily with my arms tied behind my back," Sasine replied.

Vegeta noticed her speech and immediately and angrily approached her. "What!? You are just an amateur compared to a fighter like me! Don't get too cocky before I make you regret your words!" Vegeta replied angrily.

"Exactly the type of reaction I was expecting from Vegeta. See Goku, that is why Vegeta is more fun to fight and… You are not that exciting, sorry" Sasine replied as she pointed at Vegeta.

"That's not really fair," Goku said saddened and annoyed.

"Shut up already, they are gaining," Hit told them as they all raised their guard.

Deathwish, Chikara, Kiru, Shiya, Rosu and the entire army of undead assassins all charged head on to the powerful fighters, and the battle for their lives had finally begun while Necros was watching over everything happening on the battlefield.


End file.
